Vergil's Return
by JennyyaChains
Summary: Set over 2 months or so after devil may cry 4. Dante and the others set on a new adventure. Dante's life will spin 360 in a blink of an eye. Trish's powers start to diminish and gets kidnapped by an old enemy from hell. Will Dante be able to save Trish? Was Vergil's death for real? What else awaits Dante in his journey? Rated M for lemons, lime & violence throughout whole story DxT
1. One Wild Night

Vergil's Return

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Devil May Cry or any of it's characters except a few I made up, or any song name or movie name that may appear in the story's chapter names.

Chapter 1 "One Wild Night"

It was a regular night at the Devil May Cry office, the jobs had been few lately so that kept Trish & Dante quite bored. They always tried to find new ways to keep themselves entertained though.

The clock was about to strike 12am, it was almost closing time, Dante was sitting on his favorite chair with his feet on the desk as usual and Trish was sitting on her usual spot of the desk. Since she didn't find any other thing to do, she had brought her new "Devil Red" lipstick to try it on just to see Dante's reaction.

"So Dante, what do you think? Does it look good on me?"

"You know I love red, besides anything looks good on you babe" Said Dante with a sultry voice, a look and a grin that could make any woman to give in. Dante thought to himself _this will surely make Trish give me my "reward" tonight. _He knew how Trish loved his sultry voice and those intense, deep blue eyes of his.

"You really think so?" She said curling a lock of Dante's hair in a very sexy manner.

"Of course babe, though I'd like to see how it looks right here" He said pointing to his neck.

"Oh really, then let me give it a try" She said with her most sultry voice.

Trish was moving closer to Dante, but still sitting on the desk. She moved Dante's feet down, she was right in front of him with her legs open and her boots resting on the sides of his chair. She unzipped her boots one by one very slowly making Dante gulp really anxious. She still had her lipstick in her hand, she was leaning down to kiss him when all of a sudden the lights went out. Trish dropped her lipstick accidentaly on Dante's lap, but he grabbed it before she tried to get it back. She reached her hand to Dante's lap feeling his hardened lenght.

"That's not your lipstick babe, but you can use this stick however you want, wanna try some?" He said starting to play with her.

There were no lights, but still they could see each other just fine. Trish looked at Dante so passionately and just straddled him on the chair. They looked at each other deeply and started kissing. A kiss so profound they were almost eating each other. She took Dante's coat off and threw it to the side, then off went his shirt. She continued kissing him all over his chest, his neck. Dante not wanting to be left behind, started kissing and nipping her neck too. He forcefully pushed her back to the desk and unzipped her leather corset and threw it to the other side as well as all the stuff over the desk including the phone. Now savoring every corner of their bodies they were so lost in the moment, that they forgot to lock the doors to the shop. But well, who could come in the middle of the night? (just them if you'd ask me, and probably a lot of other people, _if_ you know what I mean).

Dante's shaft was so hard it just hurt him to keep it in his pants. Trish could notice that, so she sat up on the desk staring at his pants. "Need a hand?" She said with a sly grin. "More than a hand I'd say" He said anxiously, sweating already.

Trish unbuckled his belt, took it off and threw it on the floor. She unzipped his pants cautiously, Dante getting more nervous every second. "Do it already!" He said desperate. " Oh, your friend here wants to come to the party" She said teasing him. "Oh _he_ definitely wants to come!" He said.

She loved tantalizing him, it always made it more fun. Lately she hadn't been on the mood for sex. Dante had even asked her if everything was okay. She would always say everything was fine, but well only she knew her thing. But today, she was so willing to. So they both had a lot of energy to release and so much passion and perversions. And now that she was really horny she wanted to make the most of it.

Dante pushed her back again and almost ripped off her pants and underwear. "Whoa, slow down babe" She said with a grin. " I like these pants".

"_Hey! _That's my line" Said Dante. He grabbed Trish's knees and opened her legs hardly making her scream. He then slid a finger between her legs. " Oh, you're so wet babe" He said licking his finger. "You thirsty? Then _drink_ it all! She said.

Dante started licking her introducing his tongue so deeply getting the most delightful moans from Trish. He was now using his fingers to penetrate her while licking her clit and swollen lips, savoring her sweet juices flowing like rivers.

"Oh Dante, oh no!" She said moaning. "Oh, stop! Please!" Screaming harder. "Oh Dante, wait! Not yet, you're killing me!" She screamed while her legs were pressed against Dante's head and her hips moving rythmically.

"If that's killing, then I want to die" He said with a grin.

She was not gonna let Dante win. Taking advantage of the moment when Dante lifted up, she sat back up, kicked Dante to his chair and got off the desk. She kneeled down in front of him and pulled his pants down without taking them off.

"I want some of yours too" She said still panting.

"It's been calling you all night" He said moving his dick without using his hands, like if it had it's own life. That always gets her crazy, she pretends it's calling her and even puts her ear closer to hear. "It's saying _come and get me _or _get me and make me come _whatever you prefer"

"Oh really?!" She said arrogantly.

"Yeah, that's what I heard" He said grinning.

"Well, then I think I'll go for the second one" She said licking his first and middle fingers and eyeing him naughtily.

"Oh, you bitch!" He said grinning horny.

They always loved playing games, their favorite would always be "who comes first", the one who does loses. They would keep the score for the day, and by the end of it the loser pays the drinks, or dinner or does whaterver the winner wants. And Trish was not losing tonight.

She started teasing just the tip with her tongue, just to make him ache for more. She then started using her hands while she slid her tongue up and down all the way to his balls. Now sucking it all and moaning from the pleasure of it all, she started rubbing her tits with her other hand, just to turn him on more than he already was.

"Oh you're so fucking good at this!" He said moaning.

"And you're so delectable I wanna eat you all" She said.

"Yeah baby, suck it out!"

After a little while...

"Oh fuck! What are you doing? Oh your tongue is magical!" He grabbed her head and started moving it up and down. "Oh yeah babe, keep it up!" She continued sucking off then she put her tongue at the tip, and continued with her hand. She always did that when she wanted him to come, she knew how that turned him on. Dante realized he was about to lose so he slapped his face to turn off a bit. "Oh, you're so not winning" He said panting.

"I think I am" She said slyly.

Dante stopped her abruptly, lifted her up, stood up from the chair, grabbed her from her hips and pulled her to his waist. She hugged him with her legs and wrapped her arms around his broad back. They started kissing so passionately and moaning really hard and loud.

"Oh Dante, you're such a cheater" She said panting. "So are you babe" He then pushed her to the nearest wall penetrating her so strongly, getting the most glorious moans from both, ever.

"Oh Dante, Dante! Oh this feels so good!" She said screaming.

"Oh yeah, you're so tight, I love it! "He said panting.

They were both having a very good rythm it was like if they were dancing. Almost reaching heaven.

"Oh Dante, harder, harder!"

He then increased his force hitting just the right spots inside of her making her moan even harder. The hard hits to the wall made some trophies and devil arms to fall down making quite a mess around the place.

"Oh oh oh Dante! Ahhh!" She collapsed.

He moved fast to get her on the desk while she was still coming, her orgasm felt so strong, it triggered his, he pulled himself out and came all over her.

"Oh yeah" he said breathing fast. "I win".

"Oh this is not over yet honey" She said ready for next round. She sat back up.

"I really missed this" He said, stroking her hair. "What?" She said staring at him lovingly. "Making love to you like this, I love it" He told her sweetly. "You're the only one who can keep up with me" Trish cocked her eyebrow a bit annoyed. She hated the fact that Dante had been with other women before her. She wondered why he always had to say something romantic just to ruin it afterwards. "You always have to ruin the moment?" She stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. "What, what'd I say?" "Just, forget it" She said emphatically while she cleaned herself up at the bathroom close to the office. "C'mon babe, you know I love you, you're the only one, they were just whores they didn't mean anything to me, I don't even remember them, and that was a very long time ago" He said excusing himself. "And besides, you had been avoiding me lately that's why I missed it" "I said forget it, nevermind" "At least say you love me back" He said while she returned and sat again at the desk in front of him. "You know I do" She just said. "I just want to hear it" "There's no need" She said finally.

"This really made me hungry though" She said changing the subject. "You know what I'm craving for?"

"Nope, what are you craving for?" He said wondering.

"I'm craving for pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberries covered in more chocolate fudge with a lot of syrup, mmmm yeah" She said savoring herself already. "Oh Dante, please, please, please"

"Please what, Trish? I thought you were mad at me"

"I'm not mad, make me pancakes please, and I'll love you more than yesterday" She said pleading.

"So now you love me" He said with a smirk. "Whenever it suits you"

"I never said I didn't"

"I'm cool with that"

"Please, I'm really craving for it"

"You do realize it's passed midnight and there's no light?"

"You have to satisfy my cravings" She said pouting.

"Only if you were pregnant, but that's not the case so..."

"Well..." He didn't let her finish. All of a sudden the lights came back.

"Alright, I'll make you pancakes" He said giving in. "But tell your tits to stop staring at my eyes" He smirked. "You should get dressed" He said while zipping up his pants.

"We're not over yet"

"Okay, then go get a blanket, I don't want you to freeze here, then your tits will stare at me harder"

Trish went upstairs to get a blanket and she wrapped herself with it. She came down the stairs to the kitchen behind the office and sat on a chair staring at Dante while he prepared the pancakes. He looked pretty charming cooking half-dressed. At the same time, that made her crave for something else.

"Have I ever told you that I love your broad back and those muscled arms of yours and oh those abs? Wow" She told him while approaching to him and hugging him from the back.

"Hey, stop that! I don't want you to get burned, you want your pancakes or not?!" He said a bit annoyed.

Trish felt a little weepy and Dante noticed that. She had been feeling kinda sensitive lately and Dante could be really grumpy sometimes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, of course I'm making you your pancakes. You want some cream on top too?" He said to make her happy.

She rapidly changed her expression, smiling from ear to ear and nodding. "Mmm, that would be nice" She said with a sly grin.

"There's just a problem, I don't think we have any strawberries left"

"Oh yes we do, I bought a box yesterday, I was really craving for strawberries with chocolate"

"Hmm, that's a lot of cravings" He said while he fipped a pancake in the air and cocked an eyebrow. "Almost done" He then prepared them how Trish had wanted them and served her the plate.

"You really are happy huh? And hungry" He said smiling back at her.

"I love you Dante" She said sweetly. "You're amazing"

"I love you too, babe" He kissed her lips softly grabbing her chin with his thumb and first finger.

After satisfying her craving, she got a new one. This time for hot chocolate. She loved his hot chocolate, which he had to prepare for her in order to keep her satisfied.

"Anything else for the princess?" He said hoping for that to be it.

"I thought I was your queen" She said complaining.

"And you are, but since I'm a prince or something like that, then you should be my princess"

"Oh, I get it, then that'll be it" She said finally.

Dante was still horny, after watching her eating the pancakes in such a sexy way and moaning the whole time, he couldn't help but to get it hard again.

"So, you ready for the next round?" He said expectantly.

"I'm really full and I think I ate too much, maybe we should leave it for tomorrow"

"What?! No way, I made you pancakes, now you have to satisfy my cravings too!" He screamed. "And I'm craving for you"

"I'll tell you what. Let's go to the couch, cuddle and watch some TV, see what happens next. Let me rest a bit okay?"

"Fine" He carried her in his arms to the couch in the office where a small TV laid on a side-table. He propped up on the couch with Trish laid back between his legs and resting her head on his chest. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV hoping to find something _interesting _so Trish would get horny again. He had turned off the lights, it was all dark except for the light that the TV emanated.

"Dante, I can feel it" She said after a little while.

"What do you want me to do, rip it off?" He said annoyed.

"Fine" She said turning around to look at him. She started kissing him fiercely. Fighting on the couch to be the one on top; they fell to the floor. He forcefuly moved the table beside them and the couch to have a bit more space. He started nipping her ears and neck, trailing kisses down her body. He then started his play.

"First I whip it out, then I thrust it with great force, every angle, it penetrates, until with great strenght I ram it in" He continued like this for quite a while. They both enjoyed themselves to the max until they both shuddered and exploded into an orgasm in unison. "In the end, we are all satisfied" He said still panting. "And you are set free".

"Oh Dante! I love when you do that, all that energy ahh! Oh I love you Dante!"

"You love me or what I do?" He wondered.

"Both" She said breathing heavily. "I love the whole package"

"What package are _we _talking about?"

"You, and everything that comes with you"

"Comes?" He teased her. "Yeah, I definitely came with you, oops"

"Dante, would you stop the pun already" She said a bit annoyed.

"I was just having some fun" He pouted.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The lights of the office were turned off so they could not be seen and they were hidden behind the couch anyway.

"Dante, you home?" A voice called.

"Damn that Lady" He muttered. He put his pants on and zipped them up. The zipper was heard miles away. "What do you want Lady? You do realize it's really late?"

"The doors to the shop weren't locked and besides, what the hell were you doing, you sick perv?" She reached for the switch to turn on the lights. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"Idon't have to give you any explanations" He said while Lady burst out laughing. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He said annoyed.

"Have you looked at yourself? Where's the bitch?"

"Hey! Only I call her that"

Suddenly Trish leant out of the couch hiding half of her body wrapped around the blanket. "Looking for me?"

Lady's laughter was cut out instantly. "What is this supposed to mean? What a mess. I thought you were with a whore!"

"First of all" Started Dante. "It's not of your business, second, what did you expect, that Trish and I were friends? C'mon, we have lived together since" He made a pause. "Always"

"But how come I didn't know any of this? I thought we were friends, you guys should've told me!" Yelled Lady.

"We kinda kept it a secret, it's more fun that way" Said Trish. "And besides, we didn't want the demons to know about us"

"Screw the demons, you guys should've told me anyways"

"Well, we're married, now you know" Said Trish.

"What?! Married? And you didn't invite me to the wedding?!"

"Umm I remember you gave me back your wedding ring when you left me, remember?" He said to Trish.

"That doesn't mean we're divorced, we didn't sign any papers did we?" Said Trish a little annoyed.

"You left him? When?" Asked Lady.

"Apparently when I met Dante, you were out of his life, dont' know why and don't care, then we got married bla bla bla" Dante had gone to the bathroom to take a look at himself. "Then I left him and that's where you came back Lady, then I came back too and that's when you and I met, remember, when you tried to kill me? She said cocking an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me I was all covered up with lipstick?" Dante asked Trish as he popped out his head at the bathroom door, yelling.

"Oh, I thought you looked cute." She said grinning. "And besides, you said you wanted to see how it looked, so I let you look for yourself".

"I was joking, it was just for the moment of passion" He said out loud. "Cute, ridiculous" He said to himself as he peered himself at the mirror in the bathroom. His face, neck and part of his chest were all covered up in red lipstick marks. Dante was still listening to the girls' conversation.

"So you were already married back then when we met?"

"Yeah, we were and are"

"I can't believe I never noticed, for how long have you been married?"

"Almost 4 years now" Trish's answers were short and certain.

"What?! Why didn't you ever tell me! You guys don't even seem like a couple, you're always fighting for stupid things and flirting and..." She didn't finish. "Why didn't I see it before?" She said giving up. "And if you guys came back together, why didn't you wear the rings back?"

"Never thought about it and..." Lady didn't let her finish.

"You know what? This is ridiculous, I shouldn't have come. And since you guys don't consider me your friend, I guess I should just go" Said Lady turning to leave.

"Ok ok ok, we should've told you, we're sorry, alright?" He apologized as he came out of the bathroom. "But, what were you here for in the first place?"

"You think the wound is healed just for saying sorry" She cocked an eyebrow annoyed. "Whatever" She said as she gave a deep breath. "I just wanted your help to get rid of a bunch of demons that are wrecking the city. But I see you're a bit occupied so..."

"Can't you get rid of' em yourself" Asked Dante.

"I wouldn't be here if I could, don't you think? No matter the number you kill, they keep coming and their master seems pretty strong, they're just too many, I can't do it on my own. I was wondering if you could call that Nero guy, I think he could be of much help right now" She said giving up.

"Master huh, sounds interesting" He said to himself standing next to Trish who was still behind the couch. "What time is it?" Asked Dante.

"It's passed 4:00a.m." Answered Lady.

"What?! Four hours? I din't feel it did you babe? He asked Trish.

"Mmm, not really, you want more? She said slyly.

"Enough you guys, I'm still here remember?" She said annoyed. "Call Nero and tell him to come here, you guys go get a shower _please! _And I'll wait for you here. Ugh, this place is a mess, where's the phone?"

"I believe it must be somewhere on the floor?" He said wondering.

"Found it! No wonder you didn't answer my call" Said Lady. "Now call him" She said as she put the phone back on the desk. "Yuck! What's that white fluid on your desk?!"

"Ha, so it got there too" Said Dante cheerfully.

"You guys are disgusting. Is there anything in this place free of fluids where I can sit down?"

Dante and Trish looked at each other dubiously.

"Ugh, whatever, I'll stay standing"

"Hey Lady, why don't you call Nero while we go shower? Asked Dante.

"But I don't know him, and he doesn't know me, you should call him"

Dante grabbed the phone, dialed and gave it to Lady. "We'll go shower, we won't take too long" He said with a sly grin carrying Trish upstairs to their room.

Lady grabbed the phone angrily. "Umm hi, you don't know me, I'm Lady, Dante's friend and we need your help to get rid of a bunch of demons that are wrecking the whole city. I know it's really late, but we really need your help" She said shyly.

Nero was more asleep than awake, he was going to hang up the phone, but then he remembered that Dante had helped him rescue Kyrie and he owed him one. So he promised to be at the Devil May Cry the fastest he could. He told Kyrie he was going to an important mission with Dante, that made her feel a bit more secure; knowing that Dante would be there, she thought nothing could go wrong. She really respected and admired Dante. Nero grabbed Red Queen and Blue Rose and was about to leave, when Kyrie stopped him on his tracks.

"Aren't you getting properly dressed Nero? She asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing pajamas" He got properly dressed and headed to the Devil May Cry.

Nero jumped on his bike and drove faster than the speed of mind. It took him 20min. to arrive at the Devil May Cry office. He had a tough ride, killing demons on his way. But that just made him crave for more.

Twenty minutes earlier at the Devil May Cry:

Lady was leaned against the wall beside the entrance doors, with her arms crossed and her glasses on. Waiting. Meanwhile, Dante and Trish were taking a shower. Trish finished fast, she just did what she needed to, then she was scrubbing Dante's face and whole body to remove the lipstick marks, but then he got a little horny again, evidently.

"Dante, control yourself, we don't have time for this"

"C'mon Trishy, just a quickie" He pleaded.

"Enough of this!" She stepped out of the shower and opened the cold water as she closed the hot one. "That'll help, you finish up yourself!" She got out of the bathroom and left Dante alone, freezing in the shower and yes it helped, he was no longer hot, but cold as dead.

"Damn you Trish!" He screamed. "Bitch" He murmured to himself. "I heard that!" She said.

Trish got dressed. Since her clothes were downstairs, she just wore another pair of leather pants and a white tank top. She went downstairs with Lady, grabbed her boots and put them on.

Dante was pretty pissed, he got out of the shower, dressed up and went downstairs too. "Where's the kid?" He said annoyed, coming down the stairs.

"What did you do to him?" Lady asked Trish quietly.

"Don't ask" She said slightly moving her lips.

"He must arrive any minute" Said Lady feeling a slight tension in the air.

"Speaking of the devil!" Said Trish with her most sexy voice. As footsteps were heard behind the doors.

Nero walked in the Devil May Cry. "Hope I didn't take too long. I had to take care of some demons on my way"

"Just in time kid" Said Dante with a serious expression.

"What happened here?" Trish turned Nero so he'd stop staring at the mess they left behind. He was now facing at Lady. "So, you must be Lady" He said to her, as she pulled up her sunglasses.

"Yup, that's me" She told him, thinking of the great resemblance to Dante and Vergil. "Nice to know you, but right now we don't have time for chit chat, maybe later" Said Lady ready to go. She left him with his hand stretched out. He stood still for a moment then just got moving.

"Fine then, let's get moving" Said Dante. They grabbed their weapons and headed for the doors. "Ready for the party? Let's Rock!"

* * *

AN: This is my first fic, please review let me know if you like. I already have the 2nd chapter just have to type it lol and is twice longer than this one so I might take some time, not much though. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. In the Presence of Enemies Part 1

**AN**: Hi everybody, here's the 2nd chapter it was actually longer but I decided to divide it into 2 parts so here's part 1 enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 "**_**In the Presence of Enemies Part 1: Here Comes the Tears"**  
_

"Ready for the party? Let's Rock" Said Dante, while they all got out of the office with their weaponry.

"Okay, Trish and I will go together on my bike and you and Lady on yours" Said Dante demanding as the leader he was.

"What?! I have my own bike, why should I ride with him?!" Said Lady exasperated. "And besides, who are you to give orders?"

"First, it's easier that way, second, I'm the leader here"

"Who says?" Questioned Lady.

"I'm the oldest and strongest so that makes me the leader and besides I'm the crafty one here" They all looked at Dante with confusion. "If what Lady said is true, then we might bump into a lot of demons on our way, so it would be easier if we go by couples, so one gets the chance to attack while the otherone drives" Said Dante changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's true, I ran into some demons on my way here, it would've been much easier if someone would've attacked for me, and much faster too. The road must be full of demons by now" Said Nero agreeing with Dante.

"Alright, we'll do it as Dante says, but if I'm riding with you, then we should at least shake hands!" Said Lady.

"That's what I tried earlier, but you left me with my hand stretched out" Complained Nero.

"Oh, sorry kid" Said Lady shaking his hand.

"And by the way, it's Nero"

"Whatever, _Nero" _Said Lady a bit annoyed.

"That's better"

"Alright, let's go then" Said Dante getting on his bike eyeing Trish to do the same. He eyed her up and down and noticed her slow pace, she stood next to him and grabbed his shoulder in order to keep herself from falling down. "You alright there babe?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, I felt a little giddy that's all" She said covering her eyes with her other hand, and turning her face down. "I'm okay, let's go" She got on with him and he started the engine.

Lady did the same, she got on with Nero with Kalina Ann strapped to her back.

"Whoa, what the hell is that? You're not riding with me with that thing close to my head!" He yelled.

"Shut up or I'll put it close to your ass" She grumbled.

Nero had no choice but to keep it close to his head. So they set to their new journey. Lady told them the directions and they drove to their destiny the fastest they could. People could be slaughtered right that moment.

The night breeze was cold, the air had a stench to death, meaning the demons were close. The city was dark and silent, except for the roaring engines from their bikes. It was a cloudy night, the moon covered by the black clouds made the only pure light to be extinguished.

Braking the ice and most of all the tension between them, Nero tried to make conversation. "Hey so what was all that mess about? He said. "What mess? At Dante's? She said while Nero nodded. "Well, turns out that Dante and Trish are married and they were having a wild night. Thank God they were already finished when I showed up" She said relieved. "What?!" Nero almost crashed with a tree. " Yeah, you didn't know either?" "Well I guessed they had a relationship, but married? That's the revelation of the year" He said getting back on track. "Well I just found out too, and I have years knowing them" She said.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you two? We're supposed to get there in one piece" Dante yelled out in order to be heard.

"We're cool. I just tried to skive a big rock on the way" Nero yelled back.

"He surely missed" Dante whispered to Trish. A giggle escaped from her ruby red lips. Her expression changing to serious in a second. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. "I have a bad feeling about all this" She said worried. "Don't worry Trish, while you're with me you'll always be safe" He said conforting. Trish just sighed. "I know hun, I know".

"Hey! C'mon babe, cheer up, let's have some fun. You sure you're alright?" He eyed her confused.

"I'm fine Dante!" She said annoyed. "I think this is a trap, the place should be full of demons already and there's no living soul"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird" He said twitching his nose. "You smell that?"

"Ugh, don't even mention it, it's worse than before, it's making me sick" She said holding her nose.

"Speaking of the devil" Said Lady pressing her legs tightly to the bike while she pulled out her long range guns.

"No wonder the stench" Said Trish pulling out Luce & Ombra.

The demons started showing up in large groups like zombies, except they were running, though some zombies run too. They were mostly lesser demons and a few with higher power. Others came flying, so they were attacking from all directions.

There were hundreds of demons coming their way, Lady and Trish were getting rid of most of them very skillfully. Lady shooting and loading rapidly wiping out their way, while Trish used her powers to shoot her guns, her lightning bullets killing demons like mad. But as Lady said, the more you shoot, the more will come. And it came true. They were shootinng everywhere, to the sky, to the sides, even their backs, the demons were coming from everywhere.

They were getting close to a bridge. The one that would lead them to their destination, their battleground, but the demons were making it hard for them to get there.

The demons were mostly attacking Dante and Trish, like if they were their main target, so they had a bunch of them over their heads. Trish did her best to kill them to free their path. The road was getting full of dust from all the demons extinguishing and the wind was blowing it away clearing their path. There were still a lot of demons and Trish didn't notice one that almost got her slashed by it's chained blades.

There were a few leveled-up demons that carried several blades chained together and it seemed they were poisonous. One of these almost caught her, but Dante effortlessly deflected it with a bullet from his shotgun, which he pulled out faster than the blink of an eye. The bullet crashed the demon's blades and pushed the demon closer to the others that were surrounding them. They were all about to attack them one after the other but the shot made all of their blades to collide. Dante speeded up, getting in a single wheel and in one motion, rose to the sky, while the demons' blades formed a whirl slashing themselves to pieces until there was nothing left but dust.

"You okay babe?" He asked her as they landed on the ground.

"That was close, but yeah. Thanks hun"

"No prob. Your reflexes are a bit slow tonight" He stated.

"I must be tired, that's all" She said expressionless. "We had a wild night and it seems it just won't get to an end"

"You said it!" Said Dante looking forward.

Dante and Nero had both stopped their bikes at the sight in front of them. Behind them there were no demons left. They were in front of this amazing bridge about to enter it, at the end of it it could be seen at the distance that a large horde of demons were expecting them.

"And you call me reckless?!" Complained Nero, thinking of what Dante had just done.

"Shut up kid, sometimes it's good to be reckless, and right now it would be the perfect moment" Yelled Dante.

"It's a bet?" Asked Lady. "We'll give you reckless" She said with a wicked grin. She encouraged Nero to go crazy.

If they had thought their backs were cleared, they were so wrong. A large horde of demons started coming at their backs again surrounding them. Flying demons were at both ends of the bridge coming their way too, but the shape of the bridge could be of help at least while being inside of it.

There were demons everywhere again, but now their battle space was minimized. The bridge was two-lane wide and it was supported by large pillars resting under the sea. It was made of pure metal, it had a cylinder shape and was surrounded by metal bars vertically, not so many as an actual cell, but enough to make it look like a closed space. At the top were a pair of bars across, from which the lights were suspended. Two more bars were strained across the cylindrical bridge from the outside, making it stronger. It was a pretty rough bridge, able to stand any adversities. It was a pretty good design quite futuristic. Dante could make good use of it though.

Dante roared the engine skidding on the road and blowing both Nero and Lady's faces with the dust in the wind.

"C'mon babe, let's teach them who's the boss here" Siad Dante wickedly. He speeded up and entered the bridge heading for the side-walls to go all the way from bottom to top giving rounds. It was like watching those bikers at the circus, except they were killing demons at the same time.

Trish wrapped her legs around Dante's waist and used her flexibility to bend backwards and snatch a demon's weapon, like the one that almost slashed her through. Dante unsheathed his sword and made a round trip while Trish was slashing demons with the chained blades using her lightning powers to electrocute them at the same time. Dante put his sword back to his back and at the same time he drove, he killed demons with the sharp tip of his sword while giving the rounds due to the immense size of it.

Trish was slashing and shooting at the same time killing demons all around. Dante took his shotgun and shot to several directions in a rapid motion. Some flying demons outside the bridge were cought by the bullets and killed instantly crashing down at the sea.

Lady and Nero were agaped at the scene before their eyes. Dante and Trish were exterminating a lot of demons pretty fast, that they even thought they wouldn't leave any for them. So Lady motioned to Nero to start killing too. She didn't want to lose the bet, though when it comes to killing demons, Dante's number one.

"What a show off!" Said Lady annoyed.

Dante was driving forward now, killing demons to the front while Trish to the back and sides, never losing the grip on Dante.

Nero speeded up to go ahead of Dante. He was shooting too, though not as skillfully as Dante, while Lady was using her variety of guns to kill the demons. She still had Kalina Ann strapped to her back. Nero was using his Devil Bringer to punch some demons and get them closer for Lady to finish them off. She pressed her legs tightly to the sides of the bike, and took Kalina Ann to slash some demons with the sharp blade. They were now ahead of Dante, reaching the end of the bridge, which was infested by demons. Dante and Trish got rid of the demons at the back and Lady would deal with the rest. She fired to the hords of demons with her rocket launcher three times, until the only thing you could see was dust.

Three explosions filled the dark night with flashing orange-red light and a lot of smoke, while the demons' pieces flew around everywhere. Pieces that rapidly turned to dust and were blown by the cold wind. They stopped the bikes waiting for the dust to vanish. When it finally did, there was no demon left.

"Nice shot Lady" Said Dante. "Though I think we win anyway"

"That's not fair, you're both demons and are far more skilled than us!" Complained Lady.

"I never thought you would degrade yourself that much" Said Dante.

"Hey, don't include me" Said Nero.

"Ok then, it's settled, now we need to get moving" Said Dante seriously.

They continued their path, traversed the bridge and went through the farthest ends of the remote city. They slowed down their bikes, sensing the minimum changes of the environment.

Trish pressed Dante's chest with both of her hands while her head was pressed against his back facing to his left. Dante looked at her closely out of the corner of his eye, he turned his face a little over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of her look.

"You alright?" He said, noticing a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I felt a little sick, that's all" She said emotionless. "All those rounds back there really made me dizzy. You always have to show off?"

"You never complained of that before. I thought my cocky attitude turned you on"

"And it sure does" She said reaching a hand to his crotch and smiled mischieviously.

"I was not talking about that, but I'm glad I put a smile on your face" He smiled back. "You better not play with it, or it might get up" He said teasing.

Suddenly a slight tension filled the air. A cold breeze blew their faces.

"Can you sense that?" Asked Nero.

"Yeah, it's coming from that direction" He pointed to his left. "I think it's better if we continue by foot"

They turned off their bikes and got off. They left the bikes in a safe place.

"C'mon this way!" Dante grabbed Trish's hand and motioned them to follow him.

They went through a forest full of trees and weird plants that seemed that they were going to come to life any second. They followed a trace on the ground that led them to their battleground, the place were the portals started appearing and vanishing after the demons went out. It was a large field in the middle of the forest similar to the one both Dante and Nero had fought to Echidna. A portal appeared in front of their eyes at the center of the battlefield. Demons started to burst out.

"Brace up! More demons" Said Dante unsheathing Rebellion.

Demons of all kinds appeared in front of them. They were hundreds of demons, but mostly lesser demons easy to kill. The four hunters attacked furiously in every direction killing demons like mad. There were scarecrows, assaults, faust demons, chimeras, sins and demons that they had never seen before. Dante and Nero were used to fight these demons, Trish had fought to some of them as Gloria, so she knew some of their weak points. Lady on the other hand, had never fought demons of this nature, but it jut made it more challenging for her. That's what she loves the most. And fighting alongside her friends was so much fun, and they could watch their backs, which made it quite safer for them all.

Nero agressively slashed demons left and right with Red Queen, he was doing pretty good using his Devil Bringer too to punch them and throw them to the air finishing them up with an air slash and some shots from Blue Rose. He snatched some demons with his Devil Bringer performing Roulette Spins and a variety of midair attacks with his unique Red Queen all togehter. All the adrenaline of the moment mixed with his overconfident self, made him a little unaware of all of his surroundings. He was fighting Assault demons; he busted one with his Devil Bringer, kicked him to the ground, while shooting to the others beside him, trying to brake their shields. Suddenly a Death Scythe appeared behind him, without him noticing. He was too focused on the Assault demons that he didn't realize the whole scenario.

"Nero! Watch your back!" Yelled Lady shooting her guns to the scythe.

By the time Nero had noticed, it was a little late. He couldn't evade the scythe, but at least Lady's bullets made the demon to move backwards so the scythe made little damage to his back. He got just a few scratches but that made him to lower his guard. With his guard down, he was vulnerable to the attacks so the demons took advantage of this to attack him fiercely. He got several cuts by the demons' claws and more Death Scythes joined them.

Lady hurried herself to help Nero, she shot the Death Scythes to brake their guards. She jumped and rolled to the sides to dodge the scythes. There were three Death Scythes near them, more over her now that she had cought their attention, leaving Nero the chance to kill the Assaults.

Lady shot to a demon's scythe, jumped the highest she could, she stepped on another demon's skull and snatched his scythe, she gained a bit more altitude and launched out at one of the demons, breaking it's guard and slashing at it, killing it. While falling down, she clashed another demon's scythe with the one she was holding, it's guard prevented her from falling down for some seconds wich she used to elevate herself a bit more and slash the two remaining demons with the scythe as she spun around falling down with grace.

When she reached the ground, she bent a bit her knees without touching the ground. She was panting as the two remaining scythes sank into the ground beside her. The scythes turned to dust including the one she was holding.

Nero had finished up the demons closer to them and watched the whole scene.

"Nice moves Lady, you're pretty good at this!" Said Nero

"Oh thanks, I do my best" She said flattered.

"Hate to admit it, but you saved my ass"

"You're welcome" She said grinning. "We better keep on fighting so we can finish this up already"

"Yeah, we better help them, the demons seem to go only their way"

"Now that you mention it, it's true. All the demons are going their way, we can even be talking right now without worrying about getting hit" She said surprised.

"They must be after Dante, they must want something he has"

"Maybe, though if you ask me, it seems more like they're after Trish, don't you think?" She said wondering.

"But why would they want her?" Asked Nero surprised.

"I don't kow, I have some ideas but we'll find out sooner or later. C'mon let's go!"

They ran closer to Dante and Trish heping them kill some demons. Dante seemed to have no problem at all. On the other hand, Trish seemed to have troubles to kill the demons. Dante noticed her exhaustion and hurried to help her out. He hurried to her side killing demons with ease, slashing with his massive sword Rebellion. He used his beloved guns to wipe out some other demons and the ones closer to Trish.

Trish seemed weaker with every bullet she shot, her lightning powers were diminishing. Her expression of angst, terrified Dante. All the demons were after her, Dante was helping her a lot, keeping the demons away from her, though she still had a few demons corrupting her space. She kept fighting the way she could, electrocuting the demons, though her powers weren't enough any longer. Desperation was eating her alive. She fell to her knees, realizing her fate. She feared the worst. She was now sure of what the demons wanted. She knew all along but had the hope that she could be wrong, that it could be something else. But the more time passed, the more she realized the truth.

"Trish!" Desperately screamed Dante.

He shot all the demons around her killing them instantly, and performed a Round Trip to avoid any more demons to reach her. The distance between them seemed longer every step, desperation to the max. He finally got to her side, kneeled down and surronuded her with his arms.

"Trish" He whispered to her ear. "I don't know what's happening to you, but I promise you, we're gonna be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you" He said while a tear escaped his eyes.

"Dante" She said sobbing. It was all she could say.

"Trish, stay back!, I'll finish them off" He said after standing up.

Dante got Ifrit from his coat. He savagely punched and kicked every demon with streams of fire. His flamed fists and feet burned every demon to pieces. The overpowering rage he felt, made him kill like mad. A bunch of demons gathered around him; he devil triggered and shot balls of fire from his fists and then performed Inferno burning every demon alive to ashes.

Another portal appeared and more demons burst out of it. Dante rapidly got Pandora and used it as the many ways it could be used. He shot missils, bazookas and every possible gun available, until there was nothing more but smoke to be seen. Lady and Nero were beside Trish. They didn't know what was going on but they knew they needed to protect her. When the smoke finally cleared, Dante ran to Trish's side. Nero and Lady moved away to give them some space, still agaped from what they had just seen.

"I want one of those" Said Nero wide-eyed.

"Me too" Said Lady nodding, perplexed.

They moved farther. A couple more demons started coming from their backs, they hurried to kill them fast, before they could get closer to Dante and Trish. They were chimeras. Nero and Lady got rid of them in a blink of an eye. There were more coming but now, it was only their way, as if it was all planned. They were just chimeras and some other plant demons but they could kill them easily as they came in small groups. So now Trish and Dante could have some time to talk.

Dante crouched next to Trish, while Nero and Lady were fighting off a few demons still corrupting their peace.

"Trish, what's wrong, what happened to you, why did you lose your strenght?" He asked her while helping her to stand up.

"I'm sorry Dante" She said as she stood up. "There's something you need to know"

"What is it?" He wondered, he had no idea what was going on in her mind. He didn't know their life was about to take a 360° spin.

"Dante, I know what the demons want, and they won't stop coming until they get it"

"That's it? And according to you, what is that?"

"Me" She said with a sad look on her face.

"What? Why would they want you?, if there's someone they want dead, that would be me, not you. Is me who they have a grudge with" Said Dante a bit confused. " I think you're a bit paranoid here"

"I carry your child, is that enough reason for you, for they wanting me dead!?"

"I'm sorry what?" He said confused.

"I'm pregnant Dante"

"I think I heard you the first time" He said calmly staring to the ground. "When did you find out?" He said looking back at her.

"Last month, I must be around two months pregnant now"

"What?! Did you actually planned on telling me!?, or you were just gonna wait until your belly did the talking for you?!" He protested.

"I just wanted to find the right time to tell you"

"No excuses. Then right in the middle of a battle is the perfect timing?!"

"This is exactly the reaction I expected from you" She said disappointed.

"Everything fits, how didn't I notice before? Your bad mood, your cravings, your giddiness, you avoiding me. You get weaker when you're pregnant" He said solving the puzzle, which was already solved.

"You think you solved the problem?, 'cuz it's not even started yet" She said.

"Oh, and thanks to whom this is happening?" Dante said like blaming her.

"Don't put the blame on me, you're the one who got me pregnant!" She said losing her mind and about to cry.

"C'mon Trish, that's not what I meant. You know I want this, but you should've told me before. Have you any idea of the dangerous this is? If I would've known you were pregnant I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place. You wanna lose the baby again?" He said with a higher, tougher tone in his voice.

Trish just looked down. Locks covering her eyes. But even her tears could be seen in that dark eternal night. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the memory. If there was something Dante hated the most was making her cry.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean that" He said while he wiped away her tears with his caring hands. "Devils Never Cry".

"I thought you didn't believe in that anymore, since you changed the name of the shop back to Devil May Cry after I left you"

"That's not important right now, what matters now, is our baby" He said touching Trish's stomach. "I promise you, everything's gonna be alright. I won't let any demon take you away from me. I'll protect you and my child no matter what"

"Maybe I'm just not destined to be a mother" She said helpless.

"Don't say that" He said trying to soothe her.

Trish sank her head on Dante's chest and started crying again. Dante wrapped his arm around her back and stroke her hair.

"It'll be alright, I promise and in seven months or whatever, we'll have our son in our arms"

"Dante, I'm really scared" She said sobbing.

"If this is a trap, and some demon tries to take you away, don't act scared, don't be the damsel in distress. Fear is the worst ally"

"I know Dante, but it's hard to stay calmed when I know we're in danger" She said touching her stomach.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you" He said kissing her forehead. "While you're with me, you'll always be safe"

"And if I'm not?"

"Then you'll have to trust me"

Nero and Lady were still fighting a few demons a bit far from Dante and Trish. All the demons coming now, were going just to Nero and Lady's way. They kept fighting anyway wondering why the demons only attacked them.

"I have a bad feeling about all this" She said to Nero.

"Yeah, why do they only attack us now? I think they are setting us up"

"I think you're right. Maybe they just want to distract us while their master attacks them"

"Yeah, it could be, but where's the suppossed master?"

"I don't know, but we should keep an eye on them anyway"

"I think Dante's strong enough to protect themselves, but whatever"

Nero's arm started glowing very strongly. Then all of a sudden a portal appeared in front of their eyes, and all the demons they were fighting just vanished, they turned to dust as their master burst out of the portal.

"Showtime!" Dante said bracing up.

* * *

**AN**: Please review it's as easier as reading it. Let me know if I'm doing good tell me if you like or not. Any comments accepted. And thanks for the ones who reviewed, you really keep me going. Thanks for reading you all.


	3. In the Presence of Enemies Part 2

**AN**: Hey everyone, here's the 2nd part of last chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 "In the Presence of Enemies Part 2: Snatch"

"Showtime!" Said Dante bracing up.

The demon came out of the portal. It was a very big demon, surrounded by fire. He was around 8feet tall. He had a grotesque face, bulging eyes and a twisted smile. He had long arms, his whole body was covered in fur and was red-colored. His feet ended in hoofs and had sharp spikes over his shoulders, elbows, all of his back, and a large sharp hook-like bone protruding from the Achilles tendon, as well as two big, curved horns protruding from his forehead.

The four hunters stood before him.

"Holy shit! You surely give the creeps to everybody with that beauty of yours" Said Dante mocking. "You must have chicks surrounding you, begging you all the time"

"Yeah, but to be released" Nero laughed out loud.

"Silence!" Screamed the demon in his twisted voice. "We'll see who's the one laughing in the end"

"Sure as hell we will" Dante pointed his beloved Rebellion to the demon.

"And you!" The demon pointed back at Dante. "Son of Sparda, you'll be the one begging, I'll make you eat your words"

"So, you gonna fight or what?" Said Dante. "Let's get this party started"

Dante pulled out his guns and started shooting the demon, then magically a spiked hammer burning in flames appeared in the demon's hands, which he used to deflect Dante's bullets. He started approaching Dante and wanted to smash him with his weapon. He smashed with his hammer, but was quite slow, so Dante could easily evade each hit; the only thing he could hit was the ground, leaving a small blaze with each crash.

Dante unsheathed Rebellion and started attacking his enemy, performing Stinger attacks and Million Stab. The demon tried to dodge the multiple attacks, but couldn't. The demon fell back and Dante started shooting him so rapidly like mad. "Is that really all you got?" Said Dante. The demon stood up fast and started moving his hammer around over his head, forming a large shield of fire around him. "Hm, I should've brought Agni and Rudra" Dante said to himself. He instead took Ifrit, and started punching and kicking his ass real hard. The demon fell back again, and shook his head in disbelief. "Ready for some fun?" Dante said. The demon lifted his arm and with a single finger click, Assault demons started bursting out of the ground.

Nero and Lady hurried to kill them, while Trish pulled out her guns and started shooting the demons that were trying to get close to her. She needed to hide her fear just like Dante told her before. She was really tired now, her powers were diminishing every second, she needed to rest but there was no time for that anymore. Lady noticed Trish needed help and ran to help her out. She kicked down the demons then shot their heads off.

"Thanks Lady" She said exhausted.

"Hey, what's wrong, you alright?" Asked Lady concerned.

"Been better" Trish said as she put some traps around her with the powers she had left, in order to electrocute any demon trying to get close to her.

Lady continued fighting; punching and shooting demons left and right always keeping an eye on Trish. Then a demon plant with some sort of tentacles, grabbed her leg and tried to suck her down to the ground. The demon grabbed both of her legs and with other tentacles snatched her guns.

"Hey, those cost me a lot of money!" Lady complained.

Trish hurried to help her out. She took her hands and started pulling her out, almost half of her body was already swallowed by the ground, the demon had the power to transform the ground into something similar to shifting sand. Trish didn't have the enough strenght to pull her out.

"Trish! Take Kalina Ann and use it's grappling hook, throw it to a tree, and I'll try to get out myself!" Screamed Lady. Lady couldn't move much or she would get totally swallwed by the earth.

"Alright!" Trish grabbed Kalina Ann from the shiftinng sand before it was sunk down too. She had no choice, if she continued trying to free her from the demon, the only thing she would get, was gonna be being swallowed too. Fortunately the demon didn't snatch this one too and since the demon wasn't dragging it down it didn't sink fast. She tried to hurry, but the weapon was really heavy for her now. She used all her strength to pull it out from the sands. She got tossed back by the force when she finally could get it out. She did her best and shot the hook to the nearest tree, and once it was tight, she gave Kalina Ann to Lady. She grabbed it and used all her strenght to pull herself out.

"Arghh!" Screamed Lady almost getting free. "Trish, watch your back!"

Trish turned a little bit to see what was behind her. She thought it was already too late. She covered her head and closed her eyes bending down a little bit. Two demons behind her were about to slash her with their claws, but were electrocuted with the traps Trish had placed were she was standing before. She thought it was a miracle. Her powers had been sufficient to kill the demons. Fortunately, they were lesser demons.

Lady could finally free from the plant demon, she propelled out of the ground like a projectile. Se unhooked Kalina Ann from the tree and rapidly shot a missile to the demon. Killing it instantly with a thunderous explosion. Other demons close to the area got killed too.

"You had a trick up your sleeve" Said Lady to Trish, panting a bit.

"Well, I haven't lost my touch" Said Trish, feeling a little safer, now that no demons were around them. "I do have a lot of tricks you don't know, on the other hand, I think you overreacted just now"

"Maybe a little, it's just that that demon really pissed me off!"

Dante was still fighting the big demon but never lost sight of Trish. He thought he had everything under control. He was relieved she was safe now. He had gotten some cuts but was winning the fight, his wounds were already healing up. On the other hand the demon was having some troubles with Dante.

"Let's get this over with" Said Dante nonchalantly.

"This can't be, why are you so powerful if you're merely a half-breed?" The demon grumbled. "You're not winning this fight. I am Deriel, the king of fire!"

"I'm Dante, nice to know you" He said mocking. "And like a friend said _fight fire with fire_"

"Deriel?" Trish found the name kind of familiar, but not that face, or demon.

"Ahhhhhhh" The demon yelled, facing to the sky with his arms stretched out absorbing all the demons around and gathering more power.

"What the hell?" Wondered Nero, as the demons he was fighting to were sucked in by Deriel.

"You have to eat your pawns in order to defeat a half-breed? You must feel so ashamed" Mocked Dante.

Dante braced himself, and decided to try Ifrit against him, he had hurt him before badly, so he thought it might work again. Deriel had gotten more powerful and thus, fire wouldn't work on him anymore. Dante devil triggered and ran to attack Deriel. He performed several air moves to hit him on the face, then used Ebony and Ivory to shoot at his whole body, he finished with Inferno. Deriel fell back, it seemed to have worked. Then the demon busrt out laughing.

"You really think you can defeat me with fire, you innocent scum?" Said Deriel.

"I was just testing you. How about I turn off your fire?" Said Dante wondering sarcastically.

"You can't do that" Said Deriel as he stood up.

"How about this!" Said Dante pulling out Cerberus.

Nero gathered with Lady and Trish and got them a bit farther from the battle in front of them so they wouldn't get hurt. But the demon had other plans.

On the other hand, Dante kept fighting Deriel hand to hand, they were both harming each other badly. Cerberus was working just great. Dante was performing multiple attacks of chilling ice. It was a pretty equal battle. Burning fire against chilling ice, who could win; though Dante had an advantage, fire just burns, but ice shards, cut. So Dante's attacks were deteriorating Deriel's body pretty much more than what he did to Dante, but Deriel had his claws and spikes and let's not forget the hammer. They were both inflicting too much harm at each other, but Deriel could notice Dante's power was greater than his. He was getting tired while Dante seemed to have so much more power. Dante was healing up pretty fast, though so was him but at a slower rate. Every time he wanted to attack Dante, Dante was faster and ended up hurting him more. He needed to think of something to damage Dante, something certain that could make him stand victorious. If not, his whole plans would crash down. If he wanted to defeat Dante, he needed more power, but in order to achieve that, he must be at his environment, the underworld, to make use of all of his surroundings, so right now he needed to think of something fast to take advantage over Dante and continue with his plans.

Suddenly, Deriel threw a beam of fire at Trish and the others so they wouldn't escape. Nero moved fast to get in the way to protect Trish, it was a very powerful attack. The three of 'em were tossed back, but Nero received most of the damage. He fell unconcious over Lady. Trish had fallen backwards.

"Nero!" Both Lady and Trish yelled.

Lady pushed Nero off of her and tried to wake him up. She patted his face lightly. Dante turned around at the scene and hurried to their side. Deriel took advantage of this, and spun around at Dante's back cutting it uncountable times with his spikes. He was bleeding out but didn't care. He was worried for Trish, he didn't want her to get hurt. For a moment he felt things going out of control, and they were. When he was running at them, Deriel threw another beam of fire but this time at Dante. He fell forward, stood up fast and when he was about to get to Trish, he was paralyzed.

Nero regained conciousness and stood up against the horrific scene before his eyes, he tried to do something but was paralyzed too, as well as Lady. The three of 'em couldn't move, they didn't know why, but couldn't move at all. They could just speak.

"Dante?!" Trish murmured feeling helpless. "What's going on?"

"Hahahahahahaha I told you, I'd be the one to laugh in the end" Said Deriel. "Oh, and by the way, did I mention I have the power to paralyze my opponents?" He said sardonically.

Deriel pulled Trish closer to him with his powers, carried her with both hands from her waist and sucked her face from one side with his huge, gross tongue. Trish closed her eyes hardly in disgust, feeling his coarse tongue going down her neck and bosom.

"You'll pay for this!" Dante screamed in anger unable to do anything. "Let her go!"

"Or what? You'll kill me with your mind?" He scoffed.

Trish tried to release herself from the demon, but her efforts were useless.

"Don't you remember me gorgeous?" Asked Deriel.

"What? I have never seen such disgusting demon in my entire life!" Trish yelled hiding her fear.

"Perhaps, you remember me like this" Deriel said, transforming into his human form, letting Trish loose but helpless anyway.

He was now quite handsome. He was dramatically reduced in size, he was barely Nero's height. He had black long hair falling down 'til his shoulders. Dark green eyes and pale skin. His lips red as blood. He was muscled, and was all dressed up in a black attire, with a grey hard vest made of tiny steel threads interweaved making it a rough vest. He had chains at his waist as if they were his belt, which he used as a weapon, that he could actually set on fire too.

"Ah" She inhaled in surprise.

"How about now? You remember me now, don't you sweetheart?" Deriel asked her. His voice had changed. It was now manly and kind of sweet. He pulled Trish closer to him with a hand pressed hard on her lower back and the other caressing her face.

"Sweetheart?" Dante said in astonishment. "What the hell is this?!"

"Oh, poor Dante, you thought you were the only man in her life._ I_ was her fisrt" He said while he looked at her with loving eyes, still caressing her face.

Trish put a face of angst, that could tell a million things. She shook her head.

"I was the one to posses her as many times I wanted" Deriel said.

"That's not true Dante, don't listen to him!" Trish yelled, tears escaping her eyes.

"I won't fall for your stupid bullshit" Dante said in anger.

"She's pretty good at sex isn't she? Where do you think she learned? He scoffed.

"With _me_, you dumbass!" Said Dante getting angrier every second.

Lady and Nero were agaped at the scene before their eyes. This was so strange. Of all the things they thought the demon could say or do, this was the last they had thought, or even thought he would say.

"Believe what you want. But I have come here to claim what is mine!" Deriel said.

"Enough!" Said Dante furiously. "You touch her again, and I'll rip off your dick and feed you with it!"

"Sure half-breed, whatever you say" He said incredulous. "I'll enjoy her anyway, then" He made a pause. "I'll kill them both!"

"You will never have me! I was never yours and I'll never be. I'm not scared of you anymore!" Trish said confident.

_Trish scared?_ Lady thought to herself. All that was happening was so weird. Aspects of Trish she had never seen or known about before. _What is really happening, is Trish hiding something about her past?_ Lady wondered.

Deriel slapped her hard in the face. "But how ironic, we get to meet again as I met you the first time, powerless" He said to Trish. His voice changed from sweet to harsh with his last word. "You'll be scared again" He whispered to her ear, grabbing her face with his hand and pressing hard at her chin.

"That's it! You bastard!" Screamed Dante, furiously mad. His eyes were turning red.

Deriel got scared for a moment, for a second he saw Sparda's power and soul within his eyes. He didn't think it twice and opened a portal to go back to the underworld. He snatched Trish and hurried to the portal.

Dante recovered the mobility, he could brake the spell from the demon with his immense power and hurried to get Trish back before he could escape with her. Lady and Nero couldn't move yet, but Nero's arm started glowing brightly; a strange force was dragging him to the portal. It was something he couldn't control nor understand.

"Daanteee!" Trish yelled, a tear escaping her eyes.

"Trish!" Dante yelled back. "I will save you" His hand could touch her fingers but slipped away. Her tear fell onto his hand.

The portal closed and vanished instantly. Both spells on Nero and Lady were gone. Nero ended up close to Dante due to the strange force that almost dragged him through the portal.

"What was that?" Nero wondered what that strange force wanted with him, what was it that it felt so warm. He rubbed his arm in wonder.

"Nooooooooo!" Dante yelled to the skies and fell to his knees punching the ground with a tight fist. "No" He turned his face down sobbing. "Trish, I failed you, I couldn't protect you" He cried. "Ahhhh!" He turned his face up again to the rising sun, he had his eyes closed tightly, his tears flowed through the air. "I'm sorry" He faced down again with a sad look on his face.

Lady had once seen Dante cry, for his brother, but nothing compared to this. She wanted to comfort him. "She'll be okay. I don't know what happened to her today, but she's pretty strong and brave, I'm sure she can protect herself" She said trying to soothe him.

"You don't understand" Said Dante with seas in his eyes.

"Maybe I would, if you'd care to explain!"

"You once helped me to rescue Kyrie, now I'll help you back. We will get her back safe and sound" Said Nero grabbing Dante by the shoulder.

"I just hope it's not too late" Said Dante wiping his tears.

"It will if you stay there regretting yourself, thinking of what you could've done" Said Nero reaching a hand to him to help him up.

"Too late for what?" Asked Lady. "And what did he mean by killing _them?_" She thought out loud.

"He meant killing my... that Trish, she..." He made a pause. "She's pregnant" He said finally.

"What?!" Both Nero and Lady said in unision.

"I didn't know, she just told me. I wouldn't have risked her the way I did tonight if I would've known" Said Dante sadly.

"Well that really changes things, it's more complicated than I thought" Said Lady with a hand on her hip.

"That's what happened to her? That's why she was weaker? Is that possible?" Asked Nero concerned.

"Yes, yes and yes" Dante said answering to all of his questions.

"Why does she get weaker, how can you know that for sure?" Wondered Lady.

"As for why, I guess that the baby absorbs part of her power, she's a demon and so is the baby, though not a complete demon but almost. And how do I know?, well it's not the first time it's happened so" Said Dante.

Lady just frowned. "She's been pregnant before?"

"That's the reason she left me before, don't know why, but she did" He said.

Lady frowned again. "You have a son that I don't know about?"

"I'm sorry I didn't express myself right. I meant she left me after the loss of our second son" Said Dante with a sad look.

"You mean Trish has lost two babies?" Asked Lady astonished.

Dante just nodded. He didn't want to say anything more. He couldn't think about any other but Trish, he didn't want her to suffer another loss, she wouldn't take one more. He just wanted to go tho the underworld and get her back.

Dante had never showed his feelings to any other than Trish. Lady and Nero were really surprised at this senitive Dante they were seeing. No matter how bad he felt, how sad he was, he would never show it. Trish is the only one that really knows each and every corner of his body and soul, ins and outs. And that was the reason why she fell absolute and madly in love with him. But right now they were getting to know this side of Dante they had never seen before. A side that showed his weakness, which is Trish. A side he would avoid to show to his enemies, though sometimes it's hard for him to hide his feeligs for her, and even more when she's in danger.

"I'm sorry" She said. "Poor Trish, it must be terrible to lose a son, now two" She said as she took a deep breath.

"Now you understand my frutration?!" Said Dante. "She won't take one more"

"How can we go to the underworld?" Asked Nero.

"We?" Said Dante. "I'm going alone, period. This is personal"

"But Dante, you're gonna need our help" Complained Nero.

"He's right" Said Lady.

"Dante, I know the frustration it feels to lose the one you love, but I wanna help you and I know I can" Said Nero.

"I haven't lost her yet!" Said Dante. The rising sun started to bother his eyes. "And it's not the same, you have no idea of how I feel!"

"That was figurative sense. Tell me if I'm right. To cross to the underworld, you could go by those massive hell gates in Fortuna right?" Asked Nero.

"Yes, the problem is, I destoyed them all"

"Well I think Agnus might have had some kind of portal or hell gate in his laboratory, underneath the city of Fortuna. Let me take you there at least.

"Alright" Dante said after exhaling. "You take me there, and Lady, you go back to my office for if anything happens"

"But I..." Complained Lady.

"Just do it!" Said Dante exasperated.

Nero didn't know why but he felt the need to help him. He wanted to go with him to the underworld and find out what was that strange force he felt. He thought that it could give him answers about his past.

"C'mon Nero, we need to hurry!" Said Dante running to his bike.

Nero stood still for a moment. "He called me Nero" Now he knew more than ever, he needed to help Dante. He thought of the urge Dante was feeling. He thought of how strong Dante was for not flagging at this desperate and frusrtating moment. He admired him even more now. Every time he spends time with him and gets to know him better, he recognizes his incredible greatness. He thought of how much he wanted to become someone like him, to have that noble and yet strong soul. Now he could understand why Kyrie admired and trusted so much in Dante. So he came back to reality and hurried to his bike too. Dante needed him. _Dante_. He now felt like privileged to fight alongside of him, to even be friends of him.

They both jumped on their bikes and set out to the City of Fortuna, it was nearby, so they wouldn't take too long. They speeded up leaving Lady behind. Her face was covered in smoke.

"Hey!" Yelled Lady mad. "Great, assholes. Now I'll have to walk" She muttered.

The roaring engines were the only sound in the early hours of the quiet morning. The sun rose for a new day, a new mission.

* * *

**AN**: I know you must be wondering about Vergil, but he's in hell so let's get there first. Please review, I love reading reviews, that make me feel someone's really reading so click below. And really thank you to all who have reviewed, thanks to Satanic Park of Madness, your review really made my day and every time I read it it makes my day again as well as the others lol. Thanks to all the reviews I love them all even if it just says love the story. Next chapter will take a little more I have so many ideas and it's just half written and then I have to type it so be patient. Thanks. Till next chap.


	4. A Noise Severe

**AN**: Hey everybody, I haven't forgot about you, here's chapter 4 enjoy. It contains different stories or momets from each of the characters if you wanna see it that way, but they are happening around the same time. You figure out how it suits better. Oh and if you have the time look for this song, well it's actually 2 songs, the 1st one describes pretty well what I try to explain about Trish's feelings.

* * *

Chapter 4 "A Noise Severe: Down in A Hole"

A new day had begun. Dante and Nero drove to Fortuna. The city was silent, except for their bikes roaring. The sky was clear, painted beautifully in ornge-pink from the rising sun. Even the weather was great. It could be a beautiful and perfect day to anyone, except for Dante.

There were so many things Nero wanted to ask Dante, but he just couldn't. He thought he needed some time, though he needed to vent too. But Nero thought it better to do it somewhere else. He had just a few months knowing him, but he was already fond of him. He felt like if Dante was his older brother and he was starting to think he was. So he wanted to support him all he could.

Fortuna City was still in progress of construction. Most part of it was already rebuilt, just the castle and its vicinity was still torn down. They parked their bikes close to the castle.

"Now what?! Where's the damn laboratory?" Dante said exasperated.

"Calm down, I know this looks pretty bad, but I know the way to the "underground", if you know what I mean" Said Nero.

"Just, take me there, will ya?" Said Dante getting a little desperate.

"Follow me" He made a sign with his hand to Dante, so that he would follow him.

Dante had no time for hesitation, it was time to trust in Nero, and that was exactly what he was gonna do. Nero ran to a secret hiding place located at the back of the castle. There was some kind of secret door on the ground simulating part of the stone-like floor. It had a lever beside it resembling a tree branch, so you could confuse it with the rest of branches on the ground. Dante was behind Nero ready with his guns.

Nero pulled the lever and the stone-like door opened a path. Nero went first and Dante followed, the door closed behind them. They went throught the secret passageway down the stairs which was some sort of labyrinth, which Nero had actually never traversed before. The labyrinth was designed by Agnus to keep any intruder away from his precious work. There were lots of doors and moving walkways leading to more doors.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't have time for this. Which door?" Asked Dante starting to lose control. He noticed Nero's hesitation. "You don't know the way, do you?" He said.

"I, I do, it's just that I had quite some time I didn't come here" Said Nero hiding his fear. He had only heard of this place, but didn't expect it to be like this. He'd pretend he knew the way, and pray to God he would guide him to the actual laboratory. He hadn't even met Agnus before he fought to him. "This way" He said confident.

"You better be right kid"

They went through the path. Every door they entered had booby traps, but nothing that would really harm them. Nero continued going door by door; every door he opened, led to three more and so forth. But he would go door by door as if he actually knew the way. Every new room they entered seemed worse, with more booby traps and some had a mechanism in which you had to solve a puzzle in order to open the next door. Dante started getting really desperate.

"When's this gonna end? Dante said furiously. "I don't have time for this stupid games!"

"Dante, we're almost there, trust me" Said Nero calmed.

"Almost there? Every fucking door just seems to keep us farther away from the shitty laboratory" Dante complained.

"I know, but do you think the real path is all clear and perfect? No, the real path has to be tough, that's life! Trust me, it's the only way"

Dante thought it better and just continued following Nero. On the other hand, Lady was still walking through the vast city, she was really tired but had no rush. So she took her time.

"Those bastards, I thought Nero was more educated than Dante. Now I know they _must _be related" She said to herself.

She continued walking for almost an hour. She reached a park and decided to take a sit to rest a little bit. She sat down on a bench. The morning breeze blowing smoothly all over her body. She felt peaceful for a moment. Everything was perfect. But then, she thought of Dante and Trish and the awful time they must be going through at the moment, so she decided to move on. She stood up and went directly to Dante's office. She started her bike which was parked outside and decided to check up the neighborhood and the vicinity. She wanted to make sure there was no demon around to harm anyone.

She returned to the Devil May Cry office, the doors weren't locked so she entered. She would stay there as Dante told her, and keep an eye on the place, as well as take any jobs if duty called. When she stepped in and took a look around the place, she saw it all messed up like they had left it. She remembered when she found them together last night and thought of the great time they must have shared, and how their lives changed in a blink of an eye. Now she knew why they wanted to keep their relationship a secret. She felt sad for them, and couldn't help the thought that in a way everything that was happening was part her fault. She had been the one to drag them to that place, to that demon. She couldn't help but to feel guilty. She wanted to do something for them, but didn't know what. She thought the best she could do was to obey Dante and stay there, but in order to do that she had to clean up the place at least, to make ir more livable. She was hoping they would return any minute all safe and sound.

So she went to the back to look for some cleaning products. Trish was not taht much into the cleaning thing nor was Dante, he could live in the mess without a problem, is what he did all his life; so they just had the basics.

She grabbed all she found to clean the whole place up, well at least the office. With everything in hand, she took a look around. She eyed the whole place up and dowm.

"Where do I start? If only I had Patty's number, where's the girl when you need her?" Lady complained sadly, almost dropping a tear.

So she started to clean up, which was such a challenge, but after some hours of exhaustive work, she felt the place was shining. She was pretty satisfied with her work. She took another look around and thought she deserved a prize and a lot of money. She was really tired so she threw herself at Dante's chair and propped up her feet at his desk. She put her hands behind her neck comfortably.

"Now I know why Dante's always like this" She said closing her eyes.

Her tiredness made her fall into the sandman's lands. After a few hours, she woke up. She almost fell from the chair.

"Wow, it's getting late" She said as her stomach was screaming in hunger. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, I'd like to order a large pizza at the Devil May Cry please"

"The usual?" Asked the person at the receiver.

"Yeah, and add it to Dante's bill"

"Alright, it'll be right over. You Trish?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'm just a friend of theirs"

"Oh, okay. I didn't find your voice familiar that's all"

After a little less than 30min., someone knocked at the door.

"Your pizza's here" Said the delivery man.

Lady hurried for the door, opened it, snatched the pizza from the delivery man said thanks and shut the door at his face.

"Damn these guys, they're all the same, this one didn't even give a tip, how cheap they are" He complained, and left.

Lady went back to the desk, left the pizza there and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the fridge and just found beer, and some milk. So she took one beer, she didn't want to choke herself.

She came back at he office, sat dowm and started eating the pizza. She almost finished it all, she just left three slices, she was really hungry, after all her arduous work. She finished the beer and just left everything there on the desk. She made herself comfortable on the chair with her feet up on the desk again, staring at the ceiling, then back at the desk, and she freaked out.

"Ahhhh! I'm becoming Dante!" She jumped from the chair and decided to clean up her mess.

Then she came back and just for curiosity wanted to open his drawers. Dante's desk had three drawers, two normal size and the other a bigger one. In the first drawer from top to bottom, there was a shotgun, just in case. In the second one, there were a lot of papers, bills, magazines, some money under 'em, and pens and those sort of things. At the back of this drawer, and in one corner she found their wedding rings tied together with a red thread, very tight forming an infinite figure ∞. Beneath them there was a picture of Trish and at the back it read: To my secretly beloved Dante, Love Always Trish and ended with a kiss in red lipstick. _They really kept it a secret. _She thought_._ In the last and biggest drawer, she found Dante's cut by Vergil glove (she remembered that one well), a picture from when they were kids, another picture of Trish, and one more of both of 'em together. It was a very beautiful picture, in which they looked happy. She even thought Dante looked pretty handsome similing that happily. She couldn't believe they were actually together. Then she wondered what could be happening right that moment, where were Dante and Nero, and more importantly, Trish.

Back at Fortuna, Dante and Nero were walking through the passageway of this crazy labyrinth. They had almost solved all the puzzles, now the only thing awaiting them, was the door to the laboratory. Nero wanted to break the tension between them, Dante was pretty stressed out, so Nero started making a little conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Nero.

Dante cocked an eyebrow and looked at him closely then made a small nod like saying go on.

"Why do the demons want to kill you?" Said Nero.

"You serious?!" Dante said surprised. "Do you know anything about my father, _Sparda?"_

"Yeah, of course I do" Said Nero.

"Then why the question?" Said Dante a little annoyed. "Listen kid, if all this is happening, it's just because I'm a son of Sparda. My father rebelled against his ownkind, then all of 'em against him. So after his death, there's just me so they won't stop fucking around, they want revenge, so they take it out all on me. And the way I figure it, they don't want me to have any descendants. But I won't stop either until they're all dead. They don't want any more Sparda seeds being spread. But I don't care, I'll raise my own army if you know what I mean" He said enthusiastic.

"I think I do" Nero said frowning and thinking. "You wanna have a bunch of kids?" He said guessing.

"Not a bunch, but I don't want my son to be a loner so we'll give him brothers and sisters" He said with a smirk. "I'll give him what I didn't have"

"But you had a family" Nero said.

"Yeah, but not for long, and my brother's dead" His smile was erased from his face and changed by a serious and sad expression.

Nero kept thinking about everything Dante had said. "So the other two times Trish was pregnant she was attacked, to put it in a way, by demons?"

Dante gave a deep breath. "I'm not pretty sure if it was planned or was just coincidence, but yeah, you could say that; though the second time, I don't know I wasn't there when it happened and Trish left me before saying anything and I never wanted to ask her what really happened and I don't wanna talk about it" He said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing it up" Said Nero feeling a little awkward.

"It's alright kid, I know you're curious, but it's not the time" Dante said with a faint smile.

"You think I could be your brother?" Asked Nero suddenly.

"What?!" Dante stopped dead. "You ask too much questions kid"

"Sorry" Said Nero facing down, a little ashamed with a hand at the back of his head.

Dante took a deep breath again and started walking. "Listen kid" Said Dante seriously. "There's a possibility, but even I don't know the answer to that"

Nero just nodded without saying a word.

"Is that the reason why you wanted to go with me to the underworld? And here I thought you wanted to help me out" Said Dante.

"I do, I do but..." Said Nero to excuse himself.

"I know you must feel frustrated for not knowing where you come from, but the answers you seek, are not where you think they are" Said Dante.

"Is this another puzzle I have to solve? You really know the answer?" Said Nero frowning.

"You'll learn soon enough" Dante kept walking while this time Nero stopped dead in his tracks, thinking.

"Hey wait!" Said Nero stopping Dante. "There's only two more doors, one leads to the laboratory, and the other back at the beginning, so if you wanna get to the laboratory, then wait up!" Said Nero.

"Alright, which one is it?" Said Dante. "Don't make me kick your ass kid!"

"Umm, no it's..." Nero hesitated for a moment. He didn't know for sure, but if he had been right with the others, why not this time? So he encouraged himself and opened a door.

"Ha, I told you I knew the way!" Said Nero almost laughing now and sweating.

"You didn't know did you kid?

"Nope"

"That's why you're sweating like a pig?" Said Dante.

"Yup"

"I knew it, but thanks anyway kid" Said Dante patting Nero's back.

"It was nothing" He said confident and proud of himself.

They were now at the laboratory. They took a look around at the whole place, there seemed to be some kind of artificial portal created by Agnus, the problem was they didn't know how to activate it.

"Fuck! How does this shit work?!" Dante panicked.

"Hey don't panic man, we'll find the way" Said Nero going through some files.

"What the hell are you doing kid? Get your ass right here!" Yelled Dante.

"Alright dad" Said Nero with his hand at his forehead making the soldier sign of yes sir!

"Shut up kid, we don't have time for jokes" Dante said roughly. "And besides I thought you believed I was your brother, not your father"

Nero did actually feel like a kid grounded by his father. When he approached to Dante, the artificial portal started reacting at him slightly. Dante frowned. "Move away" He said. Then the portal went back to normal. "Move closer" Said Dante. He did, and again the portal started reacting.

"You have Yamato with you?" Asked Dante.

"Yes, always" Nero answered.

"Give it back to me" Dante ordered.

"But..." Nero didn't finish.

"Yamato might work to open the portal, I need it!" Said Dante.

"Okay" Said Nero not very convinced, but it wasn't his sword anyway. He made it appear through his arm.

Dante took the sword and the portal started opening, he pushed it closer and it opened completely.

"Let me go with you" Said Nero.

"No kid, I need you here, for if any demon tries to come out"

Nero had no choice but to obey Dante. Dante hurried and traversed the portal. He instantly disappeared into the darkness. As the seconds went by, the portal started closing by itself.

"Alright then, now I can get the hell out of here" Said Nero a little disappointed but satisfied that he had been at least helpful to Dante. He went out of the laboratory and took the other door to skip the whole trip back. When he was finally out, he set his way back home with Kyrie.

Down in the sickening hole that was hell, Deriel had Trish enslaved. When he crossed the portal with her as his prey, he never let her loose any second. He was still in his human form so that Trish wouldn't be disgusted by him.

"Home, sweet home" Said Deriel.

Trish didn't say a word, but Deriel didn't care. He never stopped pressing at her waist close to him, then with his other hand, he grabbed her chin and tried to pull her closer into a kiss. Trish turned her face to the other side strongly and closed her eyes. He then got pissed at her.

"Why do you always have to make things difficult!" He yelled.

She kept silent, opened her eyes but never looked at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said madly, turning her face at him with his hand pressing hard at her chin. She looked at him with no emotion at all.

"Why did you fall for that damn half-breed?! He's not even of pure race." Deriel complained. "What is it that he has that drives you absolutely mad about him?!"

"Hope you got an infinite paper and pen 'cause the list is pretty long" She said arrogantly never losing her composure.

"When will you bless me with your body?" He prefered to ask.

"Never! When will you leave me alone?!" She yelled.

He slapped her hard in the face again. "I don't want to hurt you, but you can be such irritating sometimes"

"This is how you pretend you'll have me? If being nice I never succumbed to you, you think I will now?!" She said angry.

"What do I have to do to make you mine!" He yelled at her. "All these years, I've been observing you, I have tasted your lips, now I want you complete. You won't escape from me now, you have no way out!"

"I never kissed you before in my life! And besides, I'm not the same Trish you met five years ago" She said fearless.

"That's where you're wrong" He said with a sly smirk. "If I have to be in disguise of that damn half-breed so be it, but you are gonna be mine tonight and this time there won't be anyone to save you!" He said while he used his powers to paralyze her.

He started touching her, first her face, then he slid his fingers throughout her neck and ended at her bosom with both of his hands. Admiring her. Trish's stare of terror made him wonder.

"You're so perfect" He said still touching her. "Why that stare now darling?"

"Did you say disguise of Dante?" She said with a slight hesitation in her voice.

"Just like you do, don't you Gloria?" He said arrogantly.

"It's not the same, I just change my skin color and hair not my entire self into someone else!" She said. Her memory running to the past not so long ago.

"Well, my powers are beyond yours" He said simply.

Trish couldn't move still, but looked down, tears escaping her eyes, glowing in the blackness of hell. "It was you!" She said still staring down. Her voice changed from sadness to anger. "You killed my baby!" A surge of power seized her body, liberating her from the demon's spell.

"So, you still got some power in you" He said not denying anything.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sick bastard!" Trish yelled and threw herself at him, hitting him against the ground. She straddled him and started punching his face hardly.

"This is how I wanted you" He said wickedly. He turned over and got Trish pinned down on the floor. He grabbed both of her hands tightly.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, closing her eyes. Tears of anger flowing down her cheeks. She struggled hard to free herself from him, but was useless. She had used most of her power to free herself from his spell, she didn't have any more power left for now. So she started yelling really loud to call anyone's attention in hope that they could help her out, or at least fight to him to give her time to escape to a safer place.

"Shut up!" He said slapping her face. "You're in hell not in the human world, no one cares for you here"

She realized that it was true. So she stopped, but her efforts did work. A loner demon heard the turmoil and approached at the scene. He launched at him, and kicked him hard at his back. Trish used this moment to escape, and ran the farthest she could, she just wanted out. The demon just noticed a woman running away, but decided to fight Deriel instead, to settle up old delusions.

"Molesting women, like always" Said the demon. "You never changed" He said shaking his head.

"And you, as intrusive as always" Said Deriel. "You made my prey escape! Now you'll pay for it!" He said madly.

They launched at each other fiercely, fighting hand to hand as they both didn't have that many weapons to fight with. They were punching themselves hard. Deriel hit him with a right, then left, then tried to hit him hard in the stomach, but the blue clad demon could evade each hit.

"Too slow" Said the blue clad while he made an upper-cut and kicked his stomach hardly, sending him away. "This may be fun" He said snapping his fingers.

"So you wanna play huh?" Said Deriel getting up at the distance. He grabbed the chains at his waist unfolding them and with a whip crunch at the floor, he set them on fire.

Deriel launched himself at the blue clad who summoned his devil arm Beowulf. So now they started a more interesting fight. They were pretty much even in power for the moment, though not in dexterity. Every clash of their weapons filled the darkness in sparks. They were both shouting before and after each hit, the noise severe was making Trish desperate.

Trish had run to a safer place far from the battle taking place before her. She found a place behind a large formation of earth. She hid herself there, crouched down. She touched her abdomen with fear but caring.

"We'll be alright, I promise, Daddy's coming for us" She said.

She was alone now, no one could see her, and luckily for her, there were no more demons around. The battle happening near, was so loud and strenuous, or at least, that's how it sounded for her. There was nothing she could do but wait, patiently wait. Her heart pounding like mad, it felt like it was almost escaping her body. She closed her eyes and started remembering of the moment she had been attacked when she was pregnant the last time, the moment so devastating when she lost her baby. When she had left Dante afterwards, all she did was look for the blasted demon who had caused her sorrow, her emptiness, her solitude. After a year of nothing, no trace of the demon at all, she finally came back to Dante, but never mentioned a thing about the baby, her departure or her sudden return, nor what happened that terrible night, that she didn't want to remember. But right now, the killer was there, she had him there finally. A lot of emotions were revolving inside her, she wanted to kill that blasted demon with no remorse, but she knew it was dangerous, and she was powerless. Her mission now, was just to protect herself and the baby. But she wanted to make certain that Deriel payed for making her suffer. If only Dante knew, he would kill him without any compassion. She hoped the demon fighting Deriel at the moment, would be the one to win. She was far, but close enough to hear everything happening during the battle.

"Pathetic" Said the blue clad, as summoned swords were stalking Deriel.

"I just need more time to replenish my power, I just fought to your brother and I'm drained" Said Deriel pleading.

Trish was so lost in her memories that she didn't listen to their talk.

The blue clad just frowned, then released the swords launching at Deriel heavily, and impaling his body numerous times as they were lots of swords. He just started walking away.

"We'll meet again" Deriel said breathing heavily. "But next time, I'll be prepared and more powerful" He said as he suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

"We'll see if next time you're worth the fight" Said the blue clad to the nothingness.

He continued walking calmly, thinking about what Deriel said. _Dante._ He thought. Then he sensed someone near.

Trish had stopped hearing the noisy battle and now just heard slow footsteps approaching at her. She felt really scared, she didn't know what to expect. _Who could it be? Where was Dante?_ She wondered. She still had her eyes well shut, she was shaking in fear, every second she heard the footsteps coming nearer and sounding louder she felt her heart speeding up, until suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she screamed in terror. Then she turned over to see, and saw someone like Dante and she panicked. For a moment she thought it was Deriel again in disguise of Dante, wanting to kill her baby again. She screamed even more.

The blue clad frowned. "Trish?" He said calmly but concerned.

"No, get away from me, you won't hurt me again!" Trish said, still lost in her memory.

"It's me, Vergil" He said soothing.

* * *

**AN**: ok what do you think? I used this chapter to explain some things, don't kill me for what happened to Trish, that's the only reason I find for her separation from Dante. My story is based on the games and anime so this is what I think happened. But trust me it was for the best. This is not a sad story but contains much sorrow. I talk too much I think I'm gonna shut up now. It's your turn to talk.

Thanks for your reviews everyone, they're really helpful. They keep me going. Ok I said I was gonna shut up right?

See you next chap it'll have a lot of revelations.


	5. Alone: Revelations

**AN**:Hello there, here's chapter 5, it has a lot of angst but I promise the next one will be less sorrowful, but I had to focus on what happened in the past to set the future, hope I'm explaining my self well. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 "Alone: Revelations"

"Hey, it's me Vergil" He said trying to soothe her. "I won't hurt you"

Trish paralyzed at the name, she stopped screaming and moving after hearing it. Her eyes wide opened. Staring at him. "It can't be, you're dead" She said shaking her head. "Dante killed you". She wasn't sure if he was still evil or on her side, but she woudn't take the risk.

"Well, he's not as powerful as to defeat me" He said proudly.

Trish was still scared, she needed to know on which side his was. "But..." She didn't finish. She gave a second thought to her question. "You're not evil anymore?"

"Are you?" He said arrogantly, giving her a hand to stand up.

"I can't believe you're alive!" She said. Tears falling down her cheeks.

She hugged him like if they hadn't seen each other in five years, and it was true. He felt his heart pounding faster, he didn't expect this reaction from her. Then he hugged her back. He liked how that felt; having her close to his body, her soft skin and delicate scent drove him crazy. So many years in hell were turning him mad, but he coudn't let himself be swept up. She had always been a temptation to anyone. Her immense beauty the cause of and solution to all of life's problems.

"You saved me again" She said still crying but of happiness.

"I suppose I did" He said pensive, remembering when he met her. "But hadn't you become a powerful and fearless demon?" He wondered.

"Yes I had, but things have changed now, it's a long story"

"Well, I am not in a haste"

They both wanted to catch up on one another, it had been almost five years since they last saw each other. So they decided to do so, and found a place to sit next to an artificial, blue like the ocean lake, like everything in hell, fake. They made sure no demon was around so they woudn't be bothered.

"Lady's first" He said as polite as always, showing he hadn't lost his good manners. "Where had you been all this years? I never heard of you during all this time"

"Well..." She didn't know how to start.

She hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how would he react to the news that his loathing brother was now her husband and that she was carrying his child, when she knew Vergil's feelings for her.

"What is it?" He asked intrigued. "Why do you give it too much thought?"

"Well, all these years I've been living in the human world" She said finally. "That's why you never saw me or heard of me"

He knew where this conversation was going. "How much do you _really_ know about my brother Dante?" He asked frowning thoughtful.

"What do you wanna know exactly?" She knew what he really wanted to ask, but neither of 'em would.

"I heard my brother sealed Mundus and defeated him a bit more than four years ago, after he supposedly defeated me as Nelo Angelo and..."

"Yes, it's true" She said plainly, not letting him finish his actual question.

"Clear me something" Said Vergil. "Why were you so frightened when you saw me? Did you think I was my brother? Did he hurt you before? I'd kill him if he did!"

"No, not at all. It's a long story" She faced down. "He would never hurt me" She made a pause. "Intentionally that is".

"Why don't you tell me what is really going on? I can smell your uncertainty" He said flatly. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't freak out"

"I wouldn't do that, you know me" He said seriously.

"When I was given powers and I served Mundus, my mission was to lure Dante into the demon world and kill him, but the more I knew him, the more I realized of his greatness. He saved my life after I tried to kill him, that, that's something I'll never forget. I, I just couldn't do it anymore. I failed Mundus so my fate was settled. But Dante saved my life, he saved me from him and saved me from this hell. I changed, he changed me, he made me this, as I am" She said with caring eyes.

She continued talking for quite a while. She told him everything, that he had brought her to live with him, that they fell in love, that she had been pregnant and even told him what Dante never knew. The reason why she had left him.

̴ Flashback ̴

Dante had received a call from this strange guy, who promised an immense amount of money if he eliminated all the demons prowling at his business. This man had a dodgy business so it was of vast importance to keep it underground. He couldn't risk his business. Dante at first thought it was an unwanted job, but the money offer made him change his mind.

After the call, the strange man had gone to the Devil May Cry to settle things. Dante had around an hour talking to this guy at his office. Trish was in the back reading maternity books so she was pretty focused on it; though a couple of times she entered to the office to get something she had forgotten there or else; so she had the chance to hear things about this job. She wasn't stupid, she knew Dante was a man of few words (when it came to a job of course), he would just listen then say deal or no deal, and if the caller didn't have the password he would just hang up the phone. More than an hour talking to the same customer was really out of his character. So her eavesdrop was more of concern than curiosity. She had a bad feeling about it.

"So, we have a deal?" Said the strange man.

Dante gave it a second thought, but agreed due to his financial problems and the baby on the way. "We have a deal" Said Dante with a serious expression as they both shook hands to seal the deal.

"Just don't tell anything to your wife, don't want to get her involved into this" The man said quietly.

"How do you know she's my wife?" Dante frowned.

"I just guessed, but what else would such a beautiful woman do here" The strange man said as he stood up from the chair and walked away. "Oh, and congratulations by the way" He said as he opened the door.

"For what?" Dante asked out of habit. He had stood up too and was heading to the kitchen in the back with Trish.

"For your baby"

"What?! How do you.." Dante turned over to have a look at him. "Know" He finished pensively. The man was already gone.

He thought it was strange that this man he had never seen before could tell Trish was his wife and that she was pregnant just by looking at her for mere seconds. She barely had a belly. But well, this guy was gonna pay really good, and he needed the money so he wouldn't make a big deal about it.

When they had planned this baby, they never thought about the money issues and with the few jobs he was getting lately he was pretty short of money. And since Trish was no longer his partner at work, he had to do everything on his own, not that he couldn't, he always had before, but it was always better working together, and he had gotten used to it. They complemented each other wonderfully in battle, in bed... They made a great team together, but right now he had to do it all alone. He entered to the kitchen acting normally.

"So, what you reading babe?" He said as he got behind her and grabbed her shoulders with both hands. He didn't want to look at her straight in the eyes.

"Baby's stuff" She said flatly. She knew exactly what he intended to.

"Umm, I'm going out, you want me to get ya anything?" He said with a slight shake in his voice. He had never lied to her.

"Where are _you_ going?" She asked a little upset.

"I'm getting something for dinner" He said tense.

"Why don't you order pizza?"

"Pizza is not good for the baby, I'll get something healthy"

Trish stood up from the chair with a loud thud, Dante just stepped back.

"I can't believe you're doing this Dante!" She said with a glare.

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Lying to me! I'm not stupid, I know where you're going and it's not a good idea" She said upset.

"C'mon Trish, it's no big deal! It's just a job"

"I don't trust that man, I have a bad feeling about this" She said, her voice now calmed.

"Yeah, I think the guy is weird, but it's a lot of money"

"Since when are you that greedy?"

"I won't take long" He said, heading to the entrance doors; he didn't want to fight with her.

"Dante, please don't go, don't leave me alone" She said following him.

"I love you Trish" He said after kissing her softly and then left.

The doors shut in front of her, a tear ran down her cheeks and fell onto the wooden floor. She really had a bad feeling about this. But when he got something planned, there was nothing she could do to change his mind.

She really wished that Dante had gone to get dinner, but reality was different. It was late, around 10:00 p.m., they hadn't had supper yet, but she didn't want to eat alone. She prefered to go to bed, perhaps read a bit more, then sleep or at least try to. She didn't know why, but she felt an anguish in her heart.

She didn't want to call herself paranoid, but she took Dante's shotgun from a drawer of his desk and went upstairs to the room; _better safe than sorry_. She thought. Now that she was three months pregnant, she could tell her magical powers and strenght were decreasing a lot. That was the reason why Dante had confiscated her guns, promising that she wouldn't fight anymore until the baby was born and a little grown. Only God knew where he put them. A shotgun needed more energy to shoot, which she hadn't at the moment, but she really hoped that she wouldn't have the need to use it.

She went upstairs and got in bed. She tried reading, but really didn't have the patience at the moment. She was in distress, she tried sleeping but couldn't get a wink. The minutes felt like hours, she was staring at the clock on the bed-side table, desperation was taking over her body. 10:45 p.m. and nothing. _Dante said he wouldn't take long._ She thought. She turned over onto the other side of the bed to stop looking at the clock.

She heard a noise downstairs, then turned over to see the time. 11:05 p.m. the clock read.

"Dante, you're back?" She said out loud feeling a little anxious.

There was no response, no one answered back. She heard footsteps approaching outside the room. She grabbed the gun and pointed at the door. Then the door opened and she immediately put it down.

"Oh Dante, thank God you're back. I was all worried and stressed"

He sat next to her on the bed, grabbed the gun from her hands and put it away. "No need to worry" He almost whispered. He then pulled her closer into a kiss. He started kissing her fiercely, and to her surprise, she didn't feel a thing. Then she panicked. She opened her eyes and saw Dante's eyes all red. Then she realized it was already too late.

"Let go of me!" She tried to free from him.

"Why, don't you love me anymore baby?" The demon said using the exact same voice as Dante's.

"You're not Dante! What do you want?!" She yelled. Her eyes wide opened at the sight in front of her.

The demon in disguise of Dante, made a sword like his appear at his hand, it was an exact replica of Rebellion.

"This baby shall not be born" He said as he impaled her right through her stomach with the sword, then he instantly disappeared together with the sword. But the damage was done.

"Dante" She cried in pain. The tears running down her cheeks.

The baby died instantly with the attack. She had lost a lot of blood and passed out due to the pain. After the loss of the baby, her energy and powers started to turn back at her and her wound started healing fast again. But she was still unconscious. The sheets covered in blood.

11:15 p.m. Dante entered to his office, no sound at all could be heard. He went to the kitchen and put some bags on the table.

"Hey Trish, I'm home. I got Chinese, hope you didn't have dinner without me" He said out loud.

The smell of the steamy food had mixed with the scent he was getting now.

"Trish? Trish!" He freaked out as he recognized a particular scent. It was the scent of blood, Trish's blood.

He hurried up the stairs and opened the door to their room. He turned on the lights and panicked. Trish was senseless on the bed, all covered in blood, the red sheets painted black, soaked in blood. No sign of violence, just blood.

He took her fast to the hospital, and lucky for him, the doctor on duty at the moment was Trish's doctor, the one they had trusted their secrets to; that she was a devil and that he was a half-devil, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. He knew them well and their story, he even praised them for who they were, but he always kept the secret, though he felt privileged anyway. Only the few employees at the hopital who recognized him kept quiet and didn't freak out when seeing him all armed.

The doctor hated to tell bad news and even more to Dante, but he had to, it was part of his job. He came out of the Emergency Room with a serious and sad expression. Dante was walking to and fro desperately almost making a hole on the floor of the waiting room. The doctor approached to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dante, there was nothing we could do. She had already suffered a miscarriage and we just advanced to the required procedures. We had to practice her a curettage" The doctor said with grief. He could feel Dante's sorrow.

Dante screamed in anger and pain. He smashed a side-table agaisnt the wall, pieces of wood flying all over the place. He couldn't help to feel guilty for this, if only he would've been there, he would've at least been able to do something. But he didn't listen to her. He collapsed on a chair, his hands over his head pressing tightly, his elbows against his legs; facing down, his eyes well shut and soaked in tears. He tried to regain his composure, lifted up and pressed his eyes hard with both hands to dry them a little.

"Can I see her?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, but she's asleep, she was too flustered so we had to sedate her. We'll transfer her to a room, then you can see her, although..."

"What?" Dante asked intrigued.

"I'm not pretty sure she wants to see you"

"Why not?!" Dante asked surprised.

"She seemed pretty upset at you, I didn't understand well why. You can see her, but if she gets mad, I'm taking you out"

"This is ridiculous, she's my wife!" He protested.

Dante waited for her tranfer and then entered to her room. She was still asleep. He saw her frailty. She looked so fragile, so torn. She started recovering consciousness, and when she looked at him in front of her, she couldn't help to remember the demon who attacked her. She started screaming and put up a struggle with Dante, whom just tried to hold her close.

"Trish, Trish, it's me Dante! Look at me!" He said grabbing both of her arms with great strenght.

She looked deep in his eyes and could see his enduring love for her, something she didn't see nor feel in the perpetrator's eyes and what had actually made her realize that the "man" attacking her wasn't Dante. But the eyes are made just to see, and they save what they see in the mind, and what she saw, was a Dante killing her baby. But she'd try to forget that for the moment.

"Dante" She said in tears and hugged him strongly.

He hugged her back, giving her all the support and strength she needed. "We'll get over this"

She kept crying, her head sunk in Dante's chest. He was rubbing her back gently. "Everything's gonna be alright. We'll go home and pretend nothing of this ever happened" He said trying to soothe her, but did actually just the opposite.

"And pretend I was never pregnant?!"

"I didn't say that, you know it hurts me as bad as it hurts you"

"You know nothing!" She said moving away from hin on the bed. "Get out! Leave me _alone!_"

She started getting really upset, the doctor was behind the door, actually eavesdropping for if any bad thing happened. He had his team ready with more sedatives if needed. He entered to the room with his crew and intended to sedate her again, but her anger was enough to send them all flying away crashing at the walls.

Dante felt real bad for this. They had entered to the room like if they were criminals, and they tried to sedate her like if she was a very dangerous mentally ill person.

"Stop! Don't do anything to her. I'll go" He said as he started stepping away. "Just don't forget I love you Trish" He said to her before he left.

Trish started crying badly after he left, she didn't want him to go, but she couldn't face him at the moment. It wasn't his fault that the demon disguised of him, it was their tricky plan, to separate them. Seeing him was like reviving the moment of despair and pain she suffered; she needed time.

Dante told the doctor that he would go home to get her clean clothes and that he would take her home afterwards. Since she was a devil, and was completelty healed, the doctor agreed to let her go when he'd come back. Unfortunately for Dante, by the time he got back to the hospital, Trish had already taken a decision. When he entered to the room, she was gone, he found nothing but her wedding ring on the bedside table, and the nurse who was changing the sheets confirmed him that the blonde woman had just left. He took the ring and hurried to try to catch her, but there was no sign of her. He felt desperation eating him alive. _Why do you do this to me!?_ He thought. He passed beside a window down the ally and he thought he had seen her outside walking away. Some guards stopped him before he could get out, and told him he couldn't go until he'd pay the bill. He couldn't believe his luck. He had no money and was running out of time to find Trish. He spoke to the doctor and told him he'd come in the morning to pay the bill after he'd collect the money from a job; so they let him go.

2:15 a.m. Dante was out the hospital, now there was no trace of her. He fell to his knees and cried out her name. He was alone again. It started raining. He remembered when he met her, back in mallet island where he thought he had lost her. He remebered that feeling of desolation and then when he saw her again, it was a miracle, and he needed one right now, he didn't want to lose her again. He stood up and desperately tried to find her but had no luck. He searched for hours, but nothing. So he went back at his place and found a suitcase on his desk. He opened it and found it full of money and it was evident that some of it was missing. _She was here_. He thought. He ran upstairs hoping that she'd be there still, but he just found all the bloodshed on the bed and traces of blood on the floor near the bed. He then opened the closet and saw that she had taken some clothes. That at least made him think, that she would come back. That this sudden departure wasn't definite.

He gave up. There was nothing he could do but wait. Time is a great healer. He knew she'd come back. He just needed to be patient. He couldn't understand her decision but he would accept it for the moment. He had no choice. So he went downstairs, he grabbed a bottle of Scotch, threw himself on the sofa and drank the whole bottle until he fell asleep.

8:30 a.m. The phone started ringing. "Trish can you get that?" He said out of habit. The phone kept ringing, then he came back to reality and to his sorrow. He stood up to get the phone, _it could be her_, he thought. He felt his body numb and his head dazed by the loud ringing. He answered the phone.

"Devil May Cry" He said apathetic.

"Just wanted to know if you got the money, and thank you for your accurate work"

_Accurate?_ He thought. "I did, and thanks for screwing up my life"

"Your wife seemed in a hurry, everything alright?"

This man had actually been threatened by Deriel, he had to do just what he'd told him to. He didn't know for what purposes but if he wanted to keep himself alive, he had to request Dante for help to kill the demons Deriel was gonna send to kill him. He didn't know that to save his own life, he was gonna take another one instead. He knew he had caused them grief when he saw Trish receiving the money with disdain, but he didn't know the importance of the situation.

Dante just hanged up the phone angrily at his meddling.

̴ End of Flashback ̴

Vergil was flabbergasted with everything Trish was saying. She kept telling him what had happened afterwards. That she had gone to find the demon who ruined her life and that she had had no luck. That she always kept an eye on Dante, to know if he was okay. She never stopped loving him. She did feel a little guilty for his misery, she knew he was suffering without her, then she started seeing a beautiful raven woman going frequently to his office and she couldn't help to feel jealous; she felt threaten by her, she had the crazy thought that this woman could steal Dante's love from her, so she decided to make an appearance as to draw the line between them, she didn't want her to be too close to him.

"That raven woman you refer to, isn't she this lady whom Dante and I met a long time ago, what was her name?" Vergil asked innocent.

"Lady?" She said confused at his doubt. "Yeah, that Lady"

"I thought her name was Mary, but whatever. If she wanted to keep that absurd name, that's her concern. So you felt threaten by this Lady" He said more as a fact than a question. "You had no need. You're the most attractive, enticing and stunning woman I've ever met. I'm sure Dante would agree with me. Fortunate him for having you".

"Stop it Vergil, you'll make me blush" She said with a smirk.

"Are you two still together?" He asked with little hope. He knew that Trish could be an enticing woman to every man, but woman of just one.

"Yes, and I haven't told you why I was kidnapped yet" She said serious. "I'm pregnant again"

"I see" He said simply with delusion. "So I never really stood a chance huh?"

"C'mon Vergil, we talked about this a long time ago" She said. "You know I've always loved you"

"As a friend" He said sadly. "I know, I just can't believe you ended up with _him_ exactly, we're _twins_ you know" He said emphasizing on the word _him_ and _twins_.

"I know, you're pretty handsome too, but it wasn't his anatomy I fell in love with, though it's a two thumbs up by the way, but of his whole self"

"I know I've lost this battle. I won't disturb you ever again concerning this matter. The only thing left to say I suposse is congratulations for your future child"

"Well thanks" She said feeling a little awkward. "There's one more thing you should know"

"More? What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I told you I had had no luck finding the demon who made my life miserable. And I found him just now. The demon who kidnapped me was the same demon who attacked me in disguise of Dante" She said certain.

"You mean Deriel?

"Yes" She said sadly.

"That repugnant demon! I'm gonna kill him for sure next time" He said angrily and stood up.

"Yes, that surely will happen, but right now calm down and tell me what happened to you all these years" She stood up too.

He took a deep breath. "Well" He proceded. "After you were given powers and a mission by your new master Mundus, I had no desires to be alone in hell, it was already miserable enough like to be miserable alone. So I decided I had nothing to lose. I had lost everything already. I then agreed to become Nelo Angelo, he promised me more power. Then I was manipulated. But in order to be manipulated by him, he had to corrupt my soul. I felt a part of me escaping my body and a dark essence taking possesion of my mind and soul, of my entire self. When Dante defeated me, that dark entity or essence left my body and mind, but the part of me I lost before, never returned. I haven't felt complete ever since"

"So Dante didn't kill you, he just liberated you from Mundus's manipulation"

"You could say that" He said.

"And all these years you've been trapped in hell?"

"Yes, that's correct. Mundus also stole my sword Yamato and cut it in two. If I wanted that power he promised, I had to hand it in to him. And I did. And as well as the other part of me lost, I never knew where my sword ended up" He said. "I couldn't escape without it. I imagine it was his plan to keep me in the confines of hell if things got out of control".

"I don't doubt it a bit" She said mad at the situation. "There's something you need to know"

"You know where my sword is, don't you?" He said knowingly.

"Well, there is more than that that you should know, but for now I can tell you, your sword is in good hands" She said thoughtful, thinking of Nero and his origins. She started putting two and two together.

"My sword can't be in better hands than mine" He said a little mad. "Why are you so thoughtful?"

"Oh, nevermind" She said coming back to reality.

"Anyway, Yamato was broken" He said returning to the subject.

"Well, somebody restored it, that's all I can tell you for now"

"Before you were brought here, I could feel it near, but then it vanished"

"I'm sure you'll get your sword back in due time" She said certain. "Yo have no idea how much it means to me that you're alive" She said to chnage the subject. "I always felt guilty for your death, because I knew you were Vergil and I didn't stop Dante from killing you, well Nelo Angelo. He'll be really happy to see you"

"_Right_" He said incredulous.

"He felt pretty miserable for killing you, his only family" She said to convince him.

"But now he has you, and you will have a family together" He said dull.

Suddenly a portal opened at the distance, but not so far.

"A portal, maybe we can escape!" Trish hurried herself.

"No, is useless, you think I'd still be here. They shut immediately after the demon crosses"

"There it is again!" Said Vergil astounded, as he felt his sword coming near.

"It must be Dante!" Trish hurried herself to him.

Vergil stood still where he was standing. He didn't want to see him yet. Yamato was leading Dante to him, but he didn't know. He then found Trish on the way.

"Trish!" Dante yelled. He ran to her, put the sword away and hugged and kissed her. He then check her up for any injuries. Trish was so happy to see him that she felt she could cry right that moment, but she would save the tears for another moment.

"I'm okay Dante, everything's fine"

"I can't believe you're all safe and sound" He said almost crying of relief. "Where's Deriel?" He asked changing the shape of his face into madness.

"I don't know, but the important thing is that we're fine" She said touching her stomach.

Dante smiled. After all the torment he went through, not knowing of her whereabouts and state, he now felt he could smile for real. He embraced her lovingly not wanting to let go.

"Dante, you're not letting me breathe" She said smiling too.

He loosen his grip a little bit, but never completely. "I'm sorry, I'm just too happy to see you"

"Me too my love" She said with a loving look.

"I guess the sword led me to you" He said.

"I don't think so. It actually led you to him" Trish said pointing at Vergil, who was near, but not seen because he was behind the shadows of darkness. He then started approaching to them.

Yamato started glowing emiting light, bringing Vergil out of darkness. "Vergil?!" Said Dante astonished.

* * *

**AN**: Ok, this was a harsh chapter for Dante, but the next ones will be better, I still don't know how long this is gonna be, I'll just keep writing until I get to the good part like Dante says. Next chapter will be the confrontation of the twins. I'm sorry if you think this was so melodramatic, but it's as I picture it, well I have different versions but they all lead to the same end.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and favorites and all, don't forget to leave one. I wanted to thank my first reviewer mariia smith hope I didn't mispell it, when I first published this story I had troubles with it so I had to delete it and publish again so your review was lost, but thanks for being the first one, and if you're still there I'd like to hear from you.

And answering to some questions I do plan to write about Nero's origins I'm trying to set the scenario, I'm not sure if it's gonna be on the next chapter or the next, and yeah there might be some more revelations of Mundus and Deriel. I have some ideas hope I don't forget them before I write them.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed it! :)


	6. Frantic

**AN**: hey there, sorry for the wait, this was a chapter hard to write. It explains things about Vergil's past, etc. I hope Vergil and Trish's "relationship" is explained best. This chapter has a lot of different emotions of all characters, from hapiness to sadneness, lust, etc. I think it's fun, tell me what you think. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 6 "Frantic"

"Vergil?!" Dante said astonished. "You were dead, how can this be?! I killed you!" He said getting in front of Trish as to protect her.

Vergil just stood still staring at Dante arrogantly, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you going to keep speaking nonsense?" He said emotionless.

Trish kept quiet waiting for Dante's reaction. All of a sudden Dante had Vergil in his grasp. He held him up tightly with both hands, right beneath his neck.

"Take your hands off me!" Vergil grumbled under his breath, anger in his eyes.

Dante could feel the heat of his brother's anger burn his hands, he instantly lost the grip on him and stepped back. "I won't let you get close to her. What do you want?!"

"Huh. I save your wife and this is how you repay me? Foolishness Dante, foolishness" Said Vergil shaking his head.

"You what!?" Dante said astounded. Saving a woman, specially Trish, was something Dante didn't expect from his heartless brother. "How do you know she's my..." He wondered.

"I know more than what you think, _brother_" Vergil said scornfully. "And you said he'd be happy to see me" He said suspiciously to Trish, then gave a deep breath.

"Whoa, whoa wait, _what_!?" Dante said surprised. "You two know each other?" He said frowning at them.

Vergil just folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow. He had a serious face. Trish was gonna say something, but was interrupted by Dante.

"And why do you say it as comfortably as that, like if you would've had something before?!" Said Dante getting a little mad.

"Dante, your speculations are absurd" Said Vergil without losing his posture, or else.

"Absurd?!" He got angrier with every word.

"Dante, we were just friends, that's all" Trish said simply.

"Friends? Friends? What is this, crazyland?!" Said Dante, his hands in the air over his head. "Friends, ridiculous" He put his hands down, now at his hips. "He's not even friends with himself" He said. His stare focused on Vergil.

"You're not gonna get mad for this, are you?" Said Trish a little taken aback at his reaction.

"I can't believe you lied to me all these years" Said Dante staring at Trish with a disappointed look.

"Oh, c'mon Dante, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you. What was the point of doing so?

Dante was far more intrigued about Vergil now. "Just tell me one thing Vergil and be honest. Do you feel something for her? He asked seriously.

"Of course I do. And before you say anything else, would you just listen to me for once?" Vergil said roughly.

"I'm listening" Dante said as he folded his arms with annoyance and turned around to avoid his look.

"Remember when we were younger and we battled each other, and then I decided to stay in the underworld?"

"Yeah, so what?" Said Dante. His eyes were closed and his arms still folded. He was showing his back at Vergil. "That was your choice, not mine" He said complaining. He turned over to look at him. "So don't come and tell me you felt lonely, 'cause I'm not gonna believe that crap from you!"

"Would you just shut up for once and let me talk!?" Said Vergil losing his composure.

"Fine, whatever. Keep talking" He said as he turned his stare somewhere else, anywhere else. Annoyance evident in his face.

"Well, I had to live, if not _survive_ in hell for six years, trust me, is not a place you want to live in. If it drove _me_ mad, I don't know what I could've done to _you_. Nevertheless, during all those years, all I did was fight to obtain more power. I killed demons like there's no tomorrow. But no matter how much power I gained, I needed more" He was interrupted by Dante.

"I still don't get your point" Said Dante flatly.

"I'm getting there!" Said Vergil exasperated. "Then, through my journey through the vast lands of hell of desolation and misery" He tried to set a depressing image. "I found Trish. She was fragile and weak"

"You're not gonna tell me you fell in love for her" Dante said incredulously. "Or you took advantage of her fragile form?!"

"Dante, just let him talk" Trish said. She was pretty interested about knowing Vergil's point of view. A side of the story she didn't know.

Vergil continued. "When Mundus created her, he made her just like a mere human, a devil without any powers but her beauty. She was defenseless and weak, thrown to the demons as bait, to test her out. When I had a glimpse at her, she reminded me of mother, I couldn't help to protect her. It was a natural instinct. They launched at her violently to ravish her and I just saved her" He made a pause, remembering when he first met her. Then he continued. "I had my reputation, earned by those many years of slaughter. They feared me, so I had no trouble to eliminate them. When I saw her again, I was dumbfounded by her beauty, then I realized she didn't look like mother at all"

"And then what, you fell in love?" Said Dante still annoyed.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying that I am a man, I have needs and she was the only devil with human form there. You have no idea what it feels to be in hell! So I felt linked with her" Vergil said losing his temper.

"Linked? And then what you banged her?!" Said Dante madly.

Trish felt it was about time to intervene. "How can you say that Dante, when you know for sure that you were the first man in my life?!" Trish said disappointed. "And the only one" She finished, a tear almost escaping her eyes.

"You're right babe, I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry" He said. Then he held her in a tight embrace without loosening one second.

Vergil calmed down, as well as Dante.

"I just meant, that she's a gorgeous woman, devil woman" Vergil corrected himself. "And I'm not of stone. But that doesn't mean that I wanted her. I always respected her" He made a pause. "The short time we spent together, that is"

"I don't blame ya" Dante said, now calmed. Having Trish in his arms, brought him serenity and comfort. "She sure is gorgeous" He said with a loving look. He loosened his hold of her with just one arm, with which he caressed her face and stroke her hair.

"Why the sudden change?" Vergil wondered. He couldn't believe Dante's sudden change of moods. Then he realized what love could bring, and how it could change people. _Love_ he wondered. Why was that word so rare to him?

"I don't care what happened before, she loves me, I love her, we're having a baby and that's all that really matters. Having her safe in my arms is all I need" Said Dante as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you brother" Said Dante with a slight grin.

"For what?" Vergil was taken aback at his sudden change.

"For saving her, twice" He said calmed. "And my child" He added.

"It was nothing" Vergil said as he faced down.

"Well, now that you're calm and cool, why don't you hug each other?" Said Trish with a wide smile.

"What!?" Both Vergil and Dante said in unision.

"We don't do those things" Said Dante, feeling too manly like to hug another man, though deep inside, he wanted to.

"Yeah" Said Vergil clearing his throat. "We don't" He closed his eyes and folded his arms in denial.

"Oh, c'mon, at least shake hands" Said Trish with a plan in mind.

They shook hands and then Trish pushed them closer into a hug. They really needed that. A moment of peace between them like the ones they had when they were kids and had fun together, when nothing else matters but the fun, when the only rivalry would be who gets the better toys. They held tight for quite a while. Trish was really happy and satisfied with the results. Now she felt no guilt for setting them apart all those years ago. Not now that she had brought them together and make peace between them.

"You're not gonna fight anymore, are you?" Trish wondered.

"Of course we are" Said Dante loosening from the hug. "We're brothers, aren't we?" He said with a smirk to Vergil.

"Brothers" Said Vergil as they clasped their hands, glancing and grinning at each other, as if they could read their thoughts.

Trish felt happy now, it was very weird to be happy in hell, surrounded by darkness and misery; but she was happy. For a moment she could feel like her troubles were over. She felt the tears escaping her eyes. She smiled looking at the reunited brothers, that for once in many years, were not fighting, that were being what they longed for, a real family. Deep down inside of her, a family was all she wanted, just like Dante, a place to belong. She was happy for having Dante and now Vergil was back, and the family was gonna get larger. She thought it was true, what people say, that twins long for each other when they are apart. She knew for sure Dante felt miserable for killing him; having to kill a member of your own family to stop evil, it must have been pretty harsh. Unfortunately or fortunately, Vergil had succumbed to evil. He had lost his mind, his memory. But with the destruction of Nelo Angelo, Vergil was brought back to life again. What Trish didn't know, was that her troubles were barely starting.

"Now what are you crying for? You're such a crybaby" Said Dante teasing. He approached to her, held her close to his body firmly. He kissed her softly on her lips.

"Shut up Dante! I'm pregnant, I'm sensitive right now" She said complaining friendly, after the sweet kiss of course.

"You shut up and kiss me baby" Said Dante with a sly grin and a sultry look, still holding her close to his body.

"Oh, you don't give me that look or I'll show you what I'm capable of" She said feeling her body rising it's temperature full of ardor, staring at him with such passion that they could melt each other with ease.

They pressed their bodies tightly together kissing passionately and groping at each other as if they were at home, in the office. They lost themselves for a moment, forgettig all their problems and their surroundings.

"Mm hmm" Vergil cleared his throat and frowned. "Don't mean to interrupt, but this is not the place nor time to manifest your love" He said with apathy.

"Feeling a little jealous?" Said Dante mocking.

"Of course not" Vergil said seriously. "The demons are after us. I'm sure they can sense us, we need to get going" He said as he started walking away.

"Oh, you're so easy" Trish said to Dante slyly feeling his hard on.

"Oh, you too, except it doesn't show" He said slyly feeling her wetness between her legs. "Oh wait, it does" He said rubbing her breasts, feeling her hard nipples. "Ooh baby" Said Dante savoring, he was almost drooling.

"You coming or what?!" Vergil asked at the distance, he had taken a little advantage over them.

"That's what I want" Dante said with a sultry voice almost in a whisper.

The demons were really coming so they had to get away. Dante just helped himself with his crotch. He arranged his hard on to a better position to get going. Trish just couldn't help to laugh. She covered her mouth to keep it down though.

"Shut up. You'd be like me if you were a man" Dante said a little uncomfortable. It was really uncomfortable to have a hard on in his pants, even more with his huge dick, hard to hide in there.

"But I'm not" She said unable to contol her laughter.

Dante tokk her hand and they started running away. Vergil knew the way as his own hand, so he had already taken the lead. Dante kept Trish close to him, never losing the grip on her hand. They kept running and bumped into some lesser demons thirsty for blood. The only thing these lesser demons were good for was telling their master about their prey or enemies. Vergil and Dante easily killed them, but one demon escaped without their notice. This demon was gonna be the informer, and give every detail to his master Deriel.

They needed to hide in a place to come up with a plan before they could give a step forward. Vergil knew the way to a hidden cave. He led them to it. Trish was breathing heavily, so she sat on a big flat stone.

"You okay babe?" Dante asked worried. He crouched at her level and grabbed her hands.

"I'm okay. I'm just exhausted for all the running" She said regaining her normal breathing. "I'm really tired, I need to rest and sleep and eat and..." She said as if the list could go on for hours.

"We'll be out of this shit hole soon, I promise. And when we get back home I'll satisfy you in all you want, I'll give you all you desire, you'll be my queen" Said Dante teasing.

"I thought I was your queen already!" Trish said pouting.

"Is intercourse the only thing you two think about?!" Said Vergil a little annoyed for too much love Dante and Trish were radiating.

"I was not referring to sex, though it would be great. Tell me brother, is it the only thing _you_ think about?" Dante retorted. "How many years you have without getting laid?"

"Shut up Dante!" Said Vergil turning away from them.

"Hoo hoo that answers my question" Said Dante mocking.

"Leave him alone Dante" Trish said menacing.

Dante could do nothing with that menacing look she used to give him from time to time. So he had to obey her. So he preferred to sit at her side on the big flat stone. He motioned to Vergil to come closer to have a sit in front of them on a similar stone. He did, grimacing but he did.

"This place can sure as hell be full of darkness" Said Dante.

"No, really?" Said Vergil sarcastic.

"Hey babe, don't you have any electricity left?" He said eagerly.

"Dante, I'm not a light bulb. And with the powers I have at the moment, I could barely tickle you" She said.

"Mmmm, I'd like that" He said with a sultry look and voice.

"Would you cut it out already Dante" Said Vergil harshly but without a raise in his voice. He hated too much romance between them and in public.

Dante got an idea. He pulled out Ifrit from his coat and with a single forward motion with his arm, some pieces of metal that were thrown aside were set on fire, making an artificial fire.

"Ha ha, how about that, wasn't that smart?" Dante said showing off.

"You smart ass, now the smoke will give us away" Said Vergil pissed off.

"Ooops, I didn't think of that" Said Dante.

"You never think Dante!"

"Anyway, if the demons come, we'll kill them" Dante said simply.

Vergil just took a deep breath to control his rage. He tried to calm down; he couldn't believe Dante's foolishness and the way he always takes things so lightly.

"You're such a pain in the ass" Said Vergil, with his eyes shut. Thinking about what they should do now.

"Thanks bro, I do my best" Dante said with arrogance and sarcasm.

"Would you just shut up and let me think?!"

"Yeah, but first tell me this, during all those years before you became Nelo Angelo, you never saw Mundus?" Dante asked pensively.

Vergil took a deep breath before answering, he remembered his long stay under Mundus' reign, before he accepted to become Nelo Angelo. Those years of torment and struggle that changed his life dramatically. He wasn't pretty sure if he wanted to tell them that part of his life, but decided it was the best to clear everything and start over. It would be a way to liberate himself from all that anger, rage, pressure and disgrace he felt.

"I did. I encountered him, the very first minute I was in hell. I was too weak from our recent battle, so I was no match for him" He said with a sad expression. "He nearly killed me, but he had plans for me. So he left me there alone, wounded and near death, but alive. It took me days to recover. But then I had a new purpuse. To gain more power to..."

"Like if you had any other purpose in life" Said Dante mocking.

Vergil cocked an eyebrow with annoyance and continued. "More power to defeat him, Mundus, the bastard who brought disgrace to our family" Hurtful memories coming back to his mind.

He continued telling them about his past. He had fought to hundreds, thousands of demons to achieve that power he was yearning for. But it was never enough. No matter how strong he would get, Mundus would always stand victorious, and Vergil near death. He was like a living dead. Living in hell was already miserable, as it was failing at his every attempt to defeat Mundus, adding more misery to it. That drove him mad. He needed to find a way to kill him, but unfortunately, he never found one. If you can't handle the enemy better join forces.

He spent years fighting to every demon that would get on his way. Every day was slaughter day. He barely slept, eat, drink. Life in hell was _hell_ different than in the human world. You sleep, you die. Demons fed with blood, corpses to be precise. So there was not much of a variety of choices, the only choice you would get would be what type of demons you'd like. He preferred to feed with power, quite more pleasant, instead of eating like a cannibal he would just absorb the essence, the power of his prey, though sometimes it was not enough. Real food was something he really missed.

Most of the time he regretted his decision of staying in the underworld. Many times he tried to escape, but it was fruitless. At least there were fake lakes filled with crystalline pure water he could drink. But as everything or almost everything were illusions, who knows what he really drank. Sometimes the rivers would turn red resembling blood, or green, or yellow, with a fetid smell, but all of these waters had their purpose, their power. It could be healing wounds, replenishing strenght, or even survive to certain environments. So he had no choice, or you adapt to the environment or you perish. He had to eat and drink disgusting things. Do and see grotesque things to survive. And survive he did. But he had a life of misery.

Then he found Trish and that misery lowered, didn't disappear but decreased. At least he could have someone sane to talk to, or he would have lost his mind sooner or later.

"I see. So how much time passed before Mundus gave Trish her powers?" Dante asked intrigued.

"I'm not pretty sure, time goes by differently in hell. What in hell seems an eternity, in the human world it could be weeks, but it must have been around three months. Then she became his servant" Said Vergil. Trish was just listening.

"Yeah, I know that part. So why did you succumb to his will?" Dante asked.

"Dante, you have no idea of what I saw, what I lived all those years. The suffering of lost souls, reviving their sins over and over until forever. Abortion, murder, rape, greed. Every mortal sin, you could see it come to life in the shape of millions of lost souls screaming in agony and despair. Something you couldn't avoid, you would get used to it, but never avoid it" He faced down. "That can drive anyone mad, _anyone_. So I preferred to become Nelo Angelo and live without worry or memory, than to keep living in that misery, to say the least"

"Explain me this, why couldn't you escape if you had Yamato? It can be used to seal or open hell gates right? That's how I came here" Dante said pensive.

"The reason is, Mundus had stolen Yamato from me after our first battle. You think I would've lost to him if I would've had Yamato? I lost it since then, since the very beginning of my misery" Said Vergil.

Trish felt really sad for him, everything he said sounded terrible and speaking of the eternity of time in hell, all those years plus the almost four years after he recovered his mind and soul, it must have been more than harsh. She couldn't help to feel empathy for him.

"So I didn't kill you, I just liberated you from Mundus' commands"

"That's correct" Said Vergil simply.

"And still, you were trapped in hell?" Dante asked innocent.

"No Dante, I was enjoying myself in the underworld" He said sardonically. "Now give it back to me" He demanded.

"What?!" Dante said naive.

"Yamato you idiot!" Vergil infuriated.

"Alright, alright, but calm dowm bro"

Dante gave Yamato to Vergil. He felt a part of him revive, but still he was missing one.

"My precious" Vergil said lost in thought. "So you restored it" He said, having a deep look at it, appreciating every detail.

"Not really, but after _he_ did, I entrusted it to him since you were _deceased_"

"Him? Who's him?" Vergil wondered. Who could it be that had had the power to restore his beloved sword. More than the power, the ability to do so.

"His name is Nero, you'll meet him when we get back to the human world"

"Nero, interesting name" Vergil said pensive. "Tell me one thing Dante" Dante thought he would ask more things about Nero, but he didn't, he'd be patient.

"What is it Verge?" Dante asked suspicious.

"How did you manage to destroy Mundus?" Vergil asked intrigued.

"Well, let's just say that I was driven by rage and madness. He seemed to have died, but then came back. I was weak and Trish gave me part of her power to defeat him" Said Dante simply.

"I knew it, you're not that strong"

"Whatever you say Verge" Said Dante.

"Don't call me that again" Vergil said disdainful.

"So, we get the hell out of here or what?" Said Dante getting ready to go.

"Dante wait, I wanna tell you something" Trish said tensely.

"What is it, beautiful?" He asked worried at her tension.

"It's about Deriel" She was about to start when Dante interrupted her.

"You had nothing to do with him, right?"

"Of course not Dante, he's not my type" She said conceited. "Is something far more important than that"

"Go on" Dante said intrigued and sat down again, beside her.

Trish satrted telling him what had happened those years ago when she had been pregnant. Dante knew his part of the story but didn't know hers, the real one. For Vergil it had been sorrowful enough when she told him that story like to hear it again, so he simply stood up and gave them some space. Trish told Dante the whole story trying not to miss any detail. Dante was just staring down, his heart pounding faster with every word she said. His respiration accelerating. He felt madness seize his body, but he couldn't let his emotions control him, not in front of Trish. Her eyes sweating tears and her voice shaking. She told him everything. Every word just left Dante speechless, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He embraced her firmly. Trish emptied her tears on Dante's chest, it was like reviving that moment again. Dante couldn't help to cry too. His tears rolled down his face slowly. He could feel her grief and his own and he felt impotence not able to do anything and for not doing anything before. Now he felt it had all been his fault. If only he would've been there, if he would've listened to her. But things had been different for the worse. He could now understand her feelings for him at that moment, but still he couldn't understand why she left. They should've been together to overcome their shared grief. _She must have suffered a living hell all alone._ He thought. He was still embracing her, his hands at her back rubbing softly.

"You should've told me this before. Why did you prefer to live that hell alone?" He said a little upset, but he couldn't be mad at her, not for this.

"I'm sorry Dante" She said sobbing. She thought that when she had returned to Dante, she was already over that tragic event. But now, that she knew who the killer was, things had just gotten worse.

The cave was not big. Vergil was against a wall facing his back at them, trying to avoid hearing anything. But the size of the cave and the echo, couldn't avoid his ears from listening, and near the walls was worse, it was like being in front of a large speaker at max. volume. He could hear every sob, every breath, even movement itself. He felt lightheaded for a moment. _What's happening to me? What is this I feel?_ He thought as he placed his hand at his heart and pressed hard.

"It was all my fault" Dante said with a shake in his voice.

"No, it wasn't. That's why I never told you, I knew you'd feel guilty, but you're not. It just happened" She said trying to soothe him.

"But I..." Trish didn't let him finish. She put her fingers over his mouth and shook her head.

"We need to move on" She said slowly and almost in a whisper.

"But how? If only we knew who the sucker was"

"It was Deriel" She said decisively.

Dante's eyes widened. "What!?" He said frantic. He lost his grip on her and stood up like mad.

Vergil turned around, his hand still held at his chest. _Is this what you feel brother?_ He thought. He saw Dante burning in anger. He could feel Dante's tremendous power rising. He thought that this might have been what he referred to when he said he had killed Mundus driven by rage and madness. _Emotions_. He thought. _That's what makes you stronger_. He was lost in his strange feeling he was now suffering. He could feel his brother's anguish and desperation in his own flesh. He remembered all the atrocities he lived and saw during all those years in hell, it had been maddening, but he had never felt affected by any of it, it could drive you mad but not affect you, not much anyway. Now he felt mournful, empathetic, things he had never felt before.

Dante was losing control over himself, and his mind. The bad thing of being a half demon is sometimes the devil side gets to control the human side, even more when driven by rage. Vergil couldn't believe that much power overflowing Dante's body. Now he knew why his brother had demonstrated he was stronger than any demon, that being a half-breed was more an advantage and a gift than a curse. But to be able to control that much power is the actual gift.

Trish was taken aback at his reaction and just ran and hid behind Vergil to protect herself. She had never felt scared of Dante, but she didn't know what he had planned to do.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker" Dante yelled in rage, his eyes almost red.

"Dante! Calm down, you're scaring Trish, is that what you want?" Vergil retorted energetic.

When Dante heard her name, he instantly started recovering his sanity. He was breathing heavily, every second now his respiration returning to normality. His eyes turned back to intense blue.

"You can't go mad like that. We need to think through this before we attack. Next time we meet Deriel it won't be like before" Vergil said seriously.

Dante approached to Trish. He saw her fear, he could even smell it. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare ya. I shouldn't have lost control like that" He said sorry.

"It's okay Dante, just don't _ever _do _that_ again" She said emphatically.

Dante held her tight and this time he asked for every detail about Deriel, everything they knew about him. Trish told him he had confessed her the incident with no remorse at all. He felt impotent at the moment. How much he wanted to murder him with his bare hands, with no remorse either.

Vergil told him Deriel must have been replenishing his power as they spoke. He would use any resource to become even more powerful than Mundus. Four years had passed since Mundus' death. Dante had gotten a lot stronger than before, he was confident he would stand victorious with ease, the problem was Trish. How were they going to fight Deriel and keep Trish safe at the same time was the main problem. If Deriel wanted to hurt Dante, he knows for sure Trish is his only weakness. They needed a plan and a good one. The demons wouldn't let them escape, so going back to the human world to take Trish home was already discarded.

Time was running out, all the events that happened during their hid in the cave, Dante's sudden surge of power and all the ruckuss, had awaken a lot of demons prowling around the place. They didn't know they were being watched all the time by Deriel and his servants. He had almost replenished his power to the max. But until he did, he would send his best army to stop them, while he recovered entirely.

The bomb was about to explode, and not only in the underworld. Deriel wanted to destroy everything related to Dante. How much he loathes him, for having all he ever wanted, Trish. He would send demons to the human world as well. It was a matter of time before things could go out of control. But Dante was not gonna let any single of those suckers live, and much less, let them live to lay a finger or claw on Trish. This time, he'd protect her without a flaw.

* * *

**AN**: Was it better? Please leave your comments, I love reviews, don't be shy.

I'm sorry if last chapter seemed Vergil wanted Trish, it was some kind of serious mock of his part. I think it was misunderstood. But I hope I explained myself better in this one. I mean Trish is amazingly beautiful, who could resist her charms? Just put yourself in Vergil's shoes, what would you have done if you were in hell and found her? But he's a gentleman, he didn't do anything. And she was made for Dante since she was created, so.

Speaking of sorrow, I thought this story would be much shorter, but I just keep getting ideas and is just quite more sorrowful still, but the calm comes after the storm I promise. Not even I know what's coming next, but I have ideas for the start of next chapter, and the next ones. The rest will just come by itself.

Thanks for reading, means a lot to me, and a lot more if you review. It really helps to write the next chapter.

Have a nice day ;)


	7. Seek and Destroy

**AN**: Hey everyone, here's chapter 7. Hope you like. It has a lot of different emotions, I liked it pretty much, I hope you too. It begins in the human world then it goes to the underworld, but imagine it happening each at its own time, following previous chapters. Hope I explained myself right. I'll try to update faster the next chapter. Stay tuned. ;)

* * *

Chapter 7 "Seek and Destroy"

It had been a week since Dante left to the underworld. Lady was still at his place hoping for them to come back. She had only received a few calls during the week, nothing of relevance. Though she was starting to worry for them. She knew time in hell passes slowly, so Dante had probably a few hours there, but still she couldn't help to worry. _Had Nero gone with him, or had he stayed?_ She wondered. If only she had his number.

All of a sudden the doors to the shop burst opened. It was Nero accompanied by a young brunette woman. He entered to the shop as if it were his home.

"Dante's not back yet?" Nero asked concerned.

"No. I thought you knew something" Lady said disappointed. She looked at the young woman with surprise. "Who is she?"

"Oh sorry. This is Kyrie my..." He made a pause. "Girlfriend" He said in a low voice. His left hand was rubbing the back of his neck feeling a little shy. His cheeks had coloured pink as he stared at the wooden floor.

"So you have a girlfriend huh? Nothing to be ashamed of, though you don't seem like the girlfriend type of guy" She said honestly. "Nice to meet you" Said Lady as she shook Kyrie's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Nero told me about you, you are really brave to fight demons all by yourself. That's admirable" Kyrie said sweetly.

"Well, thanks" Lady didn't find any other thing to say.

They all kept silent for a moment. Awkward moment. Someone had to break the ice.

"So, you know anything?" Lady asked Nero.

"Ummm, nope. The only thing I know is that Dante went to the underworld" He said sincerely.

"Doesn't that arm tell you things?" She asked hopefully.

Nero just looked at her with surprise and frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Well, Dante's devil arms can talk, and that's a devil arm literally" She said pointing to Nero's arm.

Nero gave a small laugh and shook his head with disbelief as he stared down and placed his hands on his hips. He lifted his head and looked at her. "It doesn't work that way".

"Fine, whatever" Lady said annoyed. "Then what? We just sit and wait?" She asked a little upset.

There was no answer. Nero didn't really know what to do either. He felt useless. Dante had told him that he needed him in the human world, _but for what?_ He wondered.

Kyrie sat on the sofa at the office, she tried to make herself comfortable while they solved their problems.

"So you cleaned up the place huh?" Nero asked changing the subject.

"Cleaned up? This place is totally new" She said angrily with her hands at her hips. "At least the office" She said suspicious.

"You think they're okay?" Kyrie asked worried as she interrupted them.

"Dante and Trish?" Nero asked foolish.

"I'm sure they're okay. Time is really variable in hell, that's all" Lady said as sure as she could be. If she had any doubts, she wouldn't let them know.

"I don't know how the underworld could be, but I think it's not a place for a pregnant woman" Said Kyrie, fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Kyrie, Dante would never let any demon touch her. I'm sure of that" Said Nero.

"You're right" She felt better now. She remembered when Nero had taken her to Dante's place. The first time she had the chance to meet Dante in a peaceful moment, the same time she met Trish. She could tell without a doubt, that they were a happy couple. She didn't know that they were married, but a single look at each other made her realize the love they shared. When Nero told her all what had happened and the fact that she was pregnant, she was highly surprised. She wondered why bad things always happen to good people. She really respected Dante a lot. With their visit that ocassion, she could tell Dante was an honorable man with a big heart, rough on the outside but soft inside, something alike Nero, except she has Dante on a pedestal. She would even worship him.

"You think something bad could happen here in the city?" Lady asked doubtful. "It's been quiet these past few days"

"Nothing relevant has happened in a week, what could happen now?" Nero asked incredulous. "Besides, if demons didn't show up last week, why should they do now?"

Suddenly, the three of them felt a strong earthquake. It lasted for a couple of minutes, enough to make the office look like it did before Lady cleaned it up.

"You were saying?" Lady said annoyed. As if it had been Nero's fault.

Nero just glared at Lady.

Constant roars and destruction could be heard at the distance. It sounded like hundreds of demons destroying everything. And loud roars meant real big demons. It could be heard afar, but coming nearer every second. They needed to do something and fast. Now Nero knew what Dante meant when he wanted him to stay.

"That sounds heavy" Said Lady in distress.

"Yeah, we better stop this before it gets worse" Said Nero.

Without Dante he was now the man, the leader you could say. He could do this. He had been the one to defeat the Saviour, so why not saving the city again. Though he needed to keep Kyrie safe too. Lady noticed Nero's hesitation. She knew he didn't know what to do with Kyrie, how to keep her safe. So she had an idea.

"Have you ever shot a gun?" Lady asked Kyrie.

Kyrie just shook her head with fear.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to this time" Lady said as she gave her one of her many guns and some ammo. She gave her a fast lesson on how to shoot and load guns.

Kyrie was frightened but she heard every word as if her life depended on it, and it did in a way. If the moment required it she would rely on her ability and everything Lady told her.

Staying at Dante's place was not the best idea but the only choice at the moment. And since Dante was in the underworld and the demons knew, perhaps they wouldn't attack his place. But anyway, they couldn't trust that thought for sure.

Nero approached to Kyrie and held her tight in his arms. She wanted to cry but they needed her strong. So she was gonna make her best effort to keep herself sane and safe.

"It'll be okay" Nero whispered to her ear. Then he loosened his hold on her and started walking away.

"Hey!" Lady said out loud to Kyrie. "And if you're of the prayer type, I'm sure you must know a spell to keep demons away, so pray a lot. We'll be back as soon as we can" She said.

The phone started ringing just before they left the office. Both Nero and Lady stared at each other.

"Must be customers" Said Nero. "Maybe you should unplug the phone, it's gonna be ringing a lot" He said to Kyrie.

"Or you could answer it and tell the customers we'll be right there. Then we can charge for our work. Ha ha we're gonna be rich" Said Lady changing the shape of her face from serious to greedy.

Nero looked at her perplexed. He could swear he saw money symbols in her eyes. He was starting to know her better now. They left the shop. Nero was still staring at her disturbed.

"What?" She said innocent. "At least we should get profits from this" She said excusing herself.

Nero just gave a deep breath and continued walking. "You wanna ride with me again?" He asked her. "Why do I even bother, of course you do" He said. "You wanna save gas, right?"

"You learn fast kid" She said conceited as she approached to Nero's bike.

Nero glared at her as he jumped on his bike.

"Sorry, Nero" She corrected herself.

"You too" He said simply as he turned on the engine.

She jumped on, and again Kalina Ann was a little uncomfortable for him,but he had no choice. They stared at the distance, the view they had was not pleasant at all. They could see mass destruction blocks away. They needed to be fast and certain. This was gonna be one hell of a fight. They both love what they do, so they were gonna have some fun, for a while that is, until they get tired and it turns harsh and stressful.

They had never seen such devastating image before. Such shattering view seemed a living hell. Fire raining from the sky like bombs. It was the flying demons that spitted fire. They were burning everything. Loud screams from civilians could be heard. Nero speeded up as they were reaching the town. They could see abandoned cars, others crashed, people running for their lives in desperation. They wondered why this was happening just now. What could be happening in hell for this to happen in the human world?

They hurried up to help the people. They needed to lead them to a safer place to hide while they get the job done. They killed demons with ease, skillfully and fast. Lady led the people to a safe place, while Nero eradicated most of the demons in that area. Lady joined him to destroy the rest.

"That was easy" Said Nero self-confident.

"For our first stop" Lady retorted.

They hurried up to the bike so they could keep going forward. Lady had told the people to stay hidden until they could hear no chaos.

They needed to reach to the biggest demon. The one that could be seen blocks away. It was a huge demons with similar powers as Deriel's, except this one was a little bit bigger. Though it was gonna take quite some time for them to reach to it, since the demons ahead were quite numerous, and of all kinds, from lesser demons to the higher level ones. So it was not gonna be an easy fight anymore. The first encounter had been effortless, but the further ones will demand more than a struggle.

They continued their path. They kept going block by block. Lady was shooting the demons dead, Nero gave her a hand to complete their task. The undead demons woukd just follow them. But they didn't care, they needed to get to the big demon before more destruction could be spread.

Meanwhile in the underworld Vergil, Dante and Trish were running away from the cave. The best plan they had was just to keep Trish safe and exterminate any demon that would get on their way. They needed to find Deriel before he could get stronger. Dante had no doubt that he could eliminate him, but he didn't want any more risks for Trish. So the faster they get to Deriel the better.

Vergil was the one clearing the path from demons. With his beloved Yamato back, he was invincible. Dante was just taking care of Trish, protecting her from the demons. They seemed to have no troubles at all. Vergil was dealing wonderfully with every demon that would go past them, or around, or simply near.

How much Vergil had yearned for his beloved sword. He was destroying every demon with ease. Now that he had his sword back, he was demonstrating his superior ability as a sword master. He swayed hs sword with elegance and determination. Every slide was fast and certain. His every move was more than graceful. Every cut as neat as a surgeon's. He quickly finished off every demon near.

The path was clear, so they kept going further. Then suddenly from nowhere, two succubi approached to them from behind. Vergil could recognize them, those insisting hideous devils. They were two seducing woman-like devils, attractive to the eye at first sight. But Vergil knew their real form, and they were quite awful for his taste. But Dante, he was something else.

The two succubi meddled in between Dante and Trish separating them. They had the strange ability to fool and control men to their desires. Dante was not easily controlled though, but he could be fooled by gorgeous bodies. The two succubi surrounded Dante and started touching him with desire.

"Ahh, another son of Sparda, how exquisite" Both succubi said as their eyes and hands roamed over Dante's body, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Mmm, sweet. Yeah.." Said Dante as he let them touch him all over his body.

Trish just sood still in front of him in shock. She gave a glare to Dante that could have almost killed him. Dante was grinning with his eyes shut, but still he could feel Trish's anger. That had made him come back to reality.

Vergil couldn't believe that Dante had the guts to do that in front of Trish. If she weren't pregnant, she would have definitely put up a fight.

"Mm hmm" Dante cleared his throat with a slight shake. "Sorry ladies, but I'm already taken" He said in a sultry voice. Then he got closer to Trish and grabbed her hand. "And you said Trish was the only devil in human form" He said to Vergil.

"You're such a ladies' man" Vergil said scornfully.

"I don't know why you had a bad time with these girls here"

Vergil just glared at Dante. "I'm not that desperate"

Trish simply loosened her hand from Dante's and turned around really mad at him. "You're unbelievable Dante" She said annoyed.

Dante grabbed her from her waist and turned her over to look at him. "C'mon babe, I didn't do anything" He said excusing himself.

"That's the problem, that you let them" She said angry.

"I'm irresistible, what can we do about it?" He said simply.

The two succubi were watching their fight from behind. Dante took Ebony and shot the two succubi without even turning his look at them. He shot them right in the heart and in between their eyes. Four accurate shots. Four bullets without even a glance. Two deaths in mere seconds. This was a proof of Dante's amazing gunslinger style and dexterity with guns, besides his incredible power.

"That better?" Said Dante to Trish.

"Nice shot" Said Vergil as the two succubi collapsed on the ground and turned to dust.

"That doesn't change anything" She said turning her face somewhere else.

Dante simply grabbed her cheeks delicately and kissed her. She tried to resist the kiss, but she couldn't. She kissed him back but fiercely, with anger. Resisting to his kisses was something she just couldn't do, but she was still mad at him anyway.

"Happy now?" He said as he loosened from the fiery kiss, before he would get horny.

Trish just raised her eyebrow and glanced at him. "Shut up" She said as she took his hand and pulled him to walk.

The three of them set forth to seek and destroy every enemy on their path. Lots of demons started coming their way now, all of them commanded by Deriel. It was a vast number of demons but not so many compared to the actual hell's population. Only those commanded by Deriel were attacking them. The rest of the demons weren't stupid enough like to challenge or fight any son of Sparda. Vergil had created quite a threatening reputation in his stay in the underworld. And Dante, he didn't even have to live in the underworld to be feared by demons, his numerous victories upon powerful demons including Mundus, were pretty well known by everyone. So demons rather avoid the sons of Sparda before they could end their lives as miserably as that. To die at the hands of a hybrid, and not any hybrid but a Sparda son.

Deriel's army seemed to not come to an end. Vergil kept destroying demons, but more were coming and in large groups. Dante didn't want to waste his energies with these demons he wanted to save all his power to fight Deriel. But with the amount of demons coming, he had no choice but to help Vergil if he didn't want any demon to touch Trish.

"Trish, no matter what happens, do not separate from me alright?" Dante said to Trish. Worry evident in his eyes.

Trish simply nodded. She kept by Dante's side to keep herself safe. Vergil was focused fighting to other demons but still kept an eye over Trish for if any bad thing were to occur.

Dante was fighting on the right, Vergil on the left side and Trish was just in between them. They had eliminated all the demons, but more were coming. This time they were bigger demons attacking. They were around 8 feet tall and cyclops. They had grotesque faces and big, pointed and sharp horns. They carried poisonous spears with both ends sharp. Dante and Vergil needed to be careful with these demons. A single slash by those spears could bring them to their knees and they didn't know how poisonous they could be for them. They both have quick healing abilities, but they didn't know the reach this poison could have in their bodies. They needed to be faster than their enemies. They had an advantage in number but not in ability, so they were both confident. They were fighting fiercely to these demons slashing with Yamato and Rebellion. Dante performed dual attacks with Rebellion and his beloved Ebony and Ivory. While Vergil slashed with Yamato and kicked ass with Beowulf.

They were both doing very good until all the excitement of the battle made them lose their minds for a moment. Their devil side was taking control over them. That was the moment when they lost sight of Trish. Their attention strayed from her for a moment. They had moved away from her without noticing. She tried to remain at Dante's side but it was impossible due to the number of demons attacking him. There were lots of poisonous spears over him, that she didn't want to be too close to him, or Vergil.

They had the demons over them, so they weren't attacking Trish, she was safe then. But then, two demons started approaching to her. It was then, they noticed Trish was in danger. Dante had five demons over him, so he couldn't do much to get to her side until he killed them. Vergil had only two demons over him, so he'd try to reach to her before them. The only thing Dante could do was throwing Luce and Ombra to Trish. She had dropped them when Deriel had captured her and Dante took them before coming to the underworld. Perhaps now she could have some strength to protect herself and make good use of them.

"Trish! Take these" Dante yelled to her while he threw her guns at her.

Trish catched them just in time. When she grabbed hold of her guns, she had the two demons close, one to the right and the other to the left. She concentrated most of her available power at the guns and started shooting at the demons. She tried to be accurate with her shots, she didn't know how much power she would be able to use for the moment. Her heart was pounding faster with fear. She shot to the demons' eye, and they fell back rolling. They faced down when they hit the ground. If Dante and Vergil were fighting to a lot of demons like these, and they didn't die with single shots, these two weren't dead yet. Suddenly another eye appeared at the back of their heads. Trish quickly shot them too. By now, Vergil had eliminated the two demons he was fighting to and tried to reach to her. Dante devil triggered and used Ifrit's power. He performed Inferno and burned down the demons surrounding him. Everything happened so fast, in seconds. The two demons Trish had shot to, stood up fast and were going to attack her. Both of them were going to stab her with their spears but Vergil used his abilities and appeared right over one of them avoiding his attack over Trish. He slashed the demon with Yamato and killed him instantly, while Dante deflected the other demon's spear with the help of Rebellion. Just in time, Dante had thrown his sword to stop the attack. When he noticed what was gonna happen, he did what he thought was faster and certain. And it worked. The spear had been deflected but the demon was still alive. Dante summoned his sword back. He wondered when had they separated that much if they had been beside one another. Vergil eliminated the remaining demon before he could attack Trish. Two more appeared, she was behind Vergil trying to protect herself. Dante ran to her, then she turned over and saw another demon coming at her. Dante used Ifrit and shot fire balls from his fists, and burned him down to ashes before he could even blink. Dante returned to his human form and embraced Trish in desperation.

Vergil was defeating the two demons when two more came. One at him and the other at Dante and Trish. He was still embracing her when he noticed the demon coming at full speed. The demon attacked from the distance, it had been so fast that Dante didn't have the chance to move. The flying spear seemed even faster than light that the spear was surronded by a strange orange light, so the only thing he did was throwing Trish to the side to avoid the spear from reaching her. The distance between the demon and Dante was pretty short that the spear reached him just when Trish touched the ground. Trish was safe, but Dante got stabbed instead. Dante infuriated and grasped the spear with both hands. He pulled it out of his stomach and threw it at the demon's eye. Then he shot the demon until it died.

Vergil had distracted for a second when Dante was stabbed. The demon fighting to him took advantage of this and stabbed his right shoulder with his pointed big and sharp horn, right when Vergil turned his face at Dante. He felt an immense pain as the demon twisted his horn inside his shoulder. Vergil yelled in pain as he punched the demon with his left hand. He used such force that the demon's body separated from the horn. The demon's body fell to the side. The horn was still stuck at his shoulder. He lost the grip on Yamato as his arm turned useless, but he grabbed Yamato with his left hand and slashed the demon to pieces. There were no more demons around now.

Vergil pulled out the horn from his shoulder then a lot of blood spilled over. He turned around at Dante. If the spear that impaled him hadn't been poisonous nothing would have happened. But it was poisonous and it was starting to take effect on him. His vision started getting blurred, he felt his limbs numb. He fell on one knee as pain seized his body.

"Dante!" Trish yelled in fear. She got to his side and grabbed hold of his body.

Vergil hurried to his side too. He wasn't sure of the extent of this venom.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Dante said under his breath and faked a smile. Not even that could hide his pain. He tried standing up but he simply fainted.

"Dante!" Trish cried. "The venom must be flowing through his veins pretty fast, Vergil you have to do something!" She kept beside Dante. "Is he gonna die?" She asked fearfully.

"Hmm" Vergil almost laughed. "Of course not. He just needs rest. His body will eventually sweat out the venom" He said calmed.

Trish touched Dante's forehead and he was burning in fever. He was already sweating out.

"Though time is something we lack" Said Vergil. "We are gonna have to do it the other way"

"And what way is that?" Trish asked.

"We need to make him drink from the Health Fountain. It's not too far from here. And it might serve me to heal my shoulder faster"

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She asked Vergil as se stared at his dislocated shoulder.

"I've been better, but thanks for asking" He said cold. He closed his eyes as he held his shoulder with his left hand.

Trish could see that his injury was getting worse. Vergil tried to hide the pain, but Trish could notice anyway. She stood up from Dante's side and tried to help Vergil. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she tried to get close to him to give him a hand.

"I'm fine" He said harsh and turned his back at her.

Trish knew him well. He would never ask for help or even accept it when anybody offered.

"Okay" Trish said bothered. She kneeled down at Dante's side instead. "How are we gonna get there if he can't even walk?"

Vergil gave a second thought. He didn't want to leave her alone if Dante was useless to protect her, but it would be much slower if they carried him or dangerous if they left him alone there. So the only option was going alone.

"I'm going alone. You stay here with him, he needs you more than I do and he might suffer hallucinations and nightmares. You belong at his side" He said serious.

Trish just nodded. "Where are you gonna carry the water?"

"I'll find something" He said as he started walking away. "Oh and Trish, if any demon comes use your guns and your power. I won't take long"

She faced down, sadness on her face. She couldn't help to remember when Dante told her the exact same words, back when he went to that stupid job that had changed their lives. She hoped this time the words could be real and Vergil wouldn't take long. It was like the same thing happening again, except this time Dante was defenseless.

She sat beside Dante and put his head on her lap. She caressed his face. He was still burning in fever, sweating like a pig. She unzipped his vest, he needed some air. Dante was asleep, but it was evident that he was having horrible nightmares. He kept calling Trish's name and he was so agitated. He seemed desperate. She tried to soothe him with her voice. Then she tried to wake him up, but couldn't. A couple of minutes passed until he suddenly woke up in screams.

"Trish noo!" Dante cried as he sat up abruptly looking for her.

"Dante, I'm here, I'm okay" She said soothing.

Dante turned around and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Trish, my Trish" He pulled her closer to him and held her tight against his body. He couldn't help to cry.

"Dante, you need to rest, you're not alright" She said as she rubbed his back.

"Where's Vergil?" He asked her breathing heavily.

"He went to get you something to cure you"

Dante's vision started to blur again and this time he started to see things. Strange images. Images from the past mixed with future events, and demons, lots of demons. He preferred to close his eyes. He was still holding her when he opened his eyes again and all he could see were devastating images of Trish, of his childhood, his mother's murder, Vergil's supossed death. A lot of tragic events that occured in his life a long time ago. He even had a vision of the moment Trish was attacked by Deriel in disguise of him. He paralyzed before that terrifying vision. He was petrified, he couldn't believe that this had actually been what had really happened to her that night. He held her with more strength to convince himself that it was just a vision and not real, not happening right now. His eyes flowed down tears that seemed like rivers, but he made no sound. Trish could feel her tank top soaking at her back.

"Dante?" She said as she loosened from his hold and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Dante, what's wrong?" She tried to reach his face with her hands but Dante moved back, his stare was sad and shocked at the same time. "Dante, what did you see?"

"No, that can't be real. But I saw it just like you said. I saw it all. How I killed our baby, well Deriel but..." He couldn't speak. "It was so real I, I..." He was staring down now in deep sorrow. "I'm sorry Trish".

"There's nothing to be sorry about" She said soothing and sincerely. She moved closer to him, and grabbed hold of his legs, his thighs actually. She looked at him deeply and smiled.

"I just can't understand how you could come back with me after that" He said pensive.

"I love you Dante, that's the only thing you should care about" She said sweetly.

She was right, there was no need of worrying about the past. But now he felt even more hunger for Deriel's blood. If Deriel had little to no chance before of surviving to Dante's wrath, now his possibilities simply vanished. He just wanted to seek and destroy Deriel.

Then a sudden blindness terrified Dante, he couldn't see anything but darkness. Then he had a new vision. He saw how Deriel killed his brother, then Trish, and he was left alone, again.

"Nooo! Trish!" He screamed in desperation, looking for her. She was in front of him, but the only vision he had was the optical illusions he was seeing.

"Dante, I'm here" Trish kept just in front of him. She took his hands and placed them all over her body so he could touch her, feel her there with him.

With her feel he soothed. She was sitting in front of a wall, so she leaned against it and pulled Dante over her chest so he could rest.

"I saw how Deriel killed you and Vergil" He said worried.

"Dante, they're just hallucinations. Your worst fears are starting to show, but it's not real" She said as she rubbed his arms, his shoulders and his bare chest in a soft, delicate and slow motion.

"And if it's a premonition?" He asked her now relaxed. Her touch was so smooth that he stopped thinking for a moment.

"Then you can be able to change it" She said softly.

He closed his eyes and rested his head on her sweet bosom. Those soft, round, perfect and comfortable breasts he loves so much. That sensation, her touch and her delicate, sweet scent, made him forget everything else. He smiled. He felt he couldn't be better.

"What?" She asked, staring at him lovingly.

He then looked at her, into those deep, clear blue eyes of hers. "You make me forget about everything, nothing else matters. Just you" He reflected himself in her beautiful eyes. They could speak so many words with just one look. The intensity of it was just uncontrollable. He lifted up a little bit with the urge to kiss her ruby red, appealing lips.

"Dante" She said breathlessly.

Their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. The love and passion they feel for one another makes them lose themselves everytime they kiss. Both their hearts pound faster, and their breathing accelerates. And then it comes. That moment of bliss, rapture and desire that can reach the next level, a higher level of existance.

"Dante, I think your fever is getting worse" She said between gasps as Dante's lips roamed over her neck and down her shoulders and to her bosom with such a slow motion that made all her body shudder.

"I don't think it's the fever" He said in a low, sultry voice.

"Oh Dante!" She said as she closed her eyes full of ardor.

Dante leaned her back on the ground softly then he fit himself on top of her. Her heavy breathing made his heart pound even faster with desire.

"Oh Trish" He said panting, while he roamed his hands over her perfect body as their lips met again in an endless kiss.

She felt so much pleasure that it escaped her body in the shape of tears. It was too much what a single kiss, a caress and a breath could make her feel. She felt about to explode. "Oh Dante" She gasped as she felt the hardness between his legs pressed against her body.

Her whole body moved up and down with the same rythm of her breathing. Dante felt his body heating up even more. Every breath of her made him shiver, almost out of control. The feel of her hard nipples against his bare chest was mind-blowing. The brush of their bodies led them to the limit of arousal. Their stimulation was to the max., any breath, any touch could make them explode into an orgasm, and they were fully dressed.

"Mm hmm" Vergil cleared his throat behind them. "I see you've recovered. And here I thought you were suffering" He said with a slight anger in his voice.

"I still have a fever" Dante said as he turned around and sat up to look at his perfect timing brother.

"I can totally see that!" Vergil said losing his temper as he saw the arousal of his shameless brother. Though at the same time, he couldn't help to blush at seeing Trish that way.

Dante turned around at Trish, and had the same view that had made his brother blush. Vergil had better turned his stare somewhere else. Trish had sat up and had both hands against the ground supporting her body. Her head was leaned back. She was still breathing heavily, while her breasts seemed to grow with every breath. She needed some time to recover from all the excitement.

"Hey, cover up yourself" Dante said in a low voice a little upset.

"What? I'm all covered up" She said as she lifted her head to look at Dante.

"Yeah, but somebody forgot to wear a bra, and is wearing a white shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination" Said Dante. "Look at my brother, he blushed. Had you ever seen him blushing?"

Trish raised an eyebrow with annoyance. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, it's your fault for making me like this"

Vergil finally approached to them and gave Dante the sheath of his sword. He had used it to carry the magical water from the Health Fountain. "Drink up" He said cold.

"What?" Dante had no clue what he was referring to.

"Your shoulder is healed" Trish said astonished.

Dante smelled the water. "I'm not drinking this shit" He complained. "Smells like crap"

"If you want to be cured, you have to drink it" Vergil said getting angrier. "I had to go to that place alone with a dislocated shoulder just to get it for you. I even used the sheath of my beloved Yamato to carry it. So now, you're gonna drink it you ungrateful twit!" He said madly as he got behind Dante, snatched the sheath from his hands and forced him to drink the fetid, magical water.

Vergil's grasp on his brothers head tightened as Dante struggled to free himself from him. Plus Vergil was restraining him with his knee pressing against Dante's ribs.

After he emptied the sheath, Vergil set him loose. Dante started coughing feeling sick. He was even shaking with disgust

"Brrr" His whole body shook. "That's the most disgusting thing I've ever drank!" Dante said as he rubbed his arms as if he were cold.

"Imagine the torture of drinking that and worse things every day" Vergil said scornful.

Dante simply froze. He stared at his brother with pitty. "Thank God I'm not you" Dante said as he stood up.

Vergil just glared at him. "Feeling better?"

"As a matter of fact I do, much better" Dante said as he approached to Trish and took her hand to help her up. "Where were we?" He said to her raising his eyebrow slyly.

"You're welcome" Vergil said expecting Dante's thanks.

It was as if he spoke to the air. No answer.

"Thanks Vergil" Trish said softly and smiled.

That was enough for him, at least he put a smile on her face.

Suddenly everything started shaking, some rocks were falling down. The place they were at, seemed to be about to collapse.

"Now what?" Dante said annoyed. He took Trish's hand and started running away. Vergil followed them.

They reached to safer ground and then it stopped.

"Deriel must be fully recovered now" Vergil said serious.

"So are we" Dante said wickedly. "Now I'll make him pay for all this. Let's get this party started" He said confident, as a huge demon form approached at the distance. "Showtime" Said Dante as he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**AN**: comments, thoughts, doubts. Click below and leave your review, or PM me Thanks. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and favoriting or however it is. Have a nice day or night. :D


	8. Adrenaline: Invincible

**AN:** Hey everybody sorry for the wait, I've been busy, but promise is promise. You must already know how this of human world and underworld time thing goes so enjoy. It's the longest chapter I've written but I think it's pretty complete, I thought of making 2 chapters out of this, but decided it was best like this, so I don't leave you hanging on by a thread. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8 "Adrenaline: Invincible"

Two whole days had passed in the human world. Nero and Lady hadn't returned to the shop yet. Poor Kyrie was still alone and frightened. Luckily for her no demon had come near the shop, at least her prayers were working. She hadn't eaten much or drunk much either. Dante's pantry was almost empty as well as his fridge. The little he had left Lady had finished up already.

You could see no single soul out there at the city. Everything was closed. The entire community was hidden at their homes, locked up. It was only Nero and Lady who were out there fighting for them.

The past two days they fought fiercely, they defeated most of the demons and even the bigger one, which took them a bit more time to kill, but they finally made it. They were really tired and sored.

It was dark, around three in the morning of the third day. They were far from the Devil May Cry shop now. On the one hand, Nero thought it was a good thing that they were far, that meant that no more demons were left behind, so Kyrie was safe. But on the other hand, if something would go wrong and he'd need to go back fast, that was gonna be a problem.

They had had just a couple of minutes of rest when more demons started coming. They had thought it was finally over, but then they realized it was endless. The demons started coming in large masses. Lady almost felt like crying. She was hungry and weak, she needed rest. She was a mere human, not a half-breed like Nero. How much she loathes demons, but right now, she wishes to be one. She was trained to stand adversities, but this, this was far beyond adverse.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lady said breathing heavily. She could barely keep herself standing.

"Wish I could" Said Nero as he evaded some demons then slashed them with his sword. He was tired, but he could continue fighting.

Lady had no choice but to keep fighting too, so fight she did. She was shooting some demons and evading others when she ran out of bullets. She had ran out of bullets from most of her guns, she remember she still had one more left with enough ammo. She put that gun away and reached her back for that other gun. It was gone. Then she remembered when she gave it to Kyrie. _Damn._ She thought. She look for some more ammo but she had none left. She had around four demons at her, so the only thing she could do was trying to evade them. But she was really tired. She dodged a couple of demons but then she got hit by one and fell back on the ground. She used her arms and legs to throw them away, but on the ground she was an easy target, so more demons kept going at her. Nero noticed so he hurried to help her, he shot the demons around her, then he helped her up. When they looked around they were surrounded by demons.

"You alright?" Nero asked Lady who was behind his back.

"Wish I could say yes, but..." She didn't finish. "I don't even have any ammo left"

"Use that big weapon of yours"

"I have no more rockets"

"How about the blade at its end?"

"You kidding? I'm really weak now. I can't wield it like a sword! If it wasn't for the meaning it has for me, I would've thrown it away by now"

"Use it as a shield then" Said Nero as he ran to the front attacking with his Devil Bringer.

Nero seemed fearless using his devil arm. Lady just stared at him while he fought gracefully, killing demons with ease with that arm of his. She followed his advice of using Kalina Ann as a shield. She covered herself with it to avoid the demons claws. She was really weak, that a single hit of a demon tossed her back. She stumbled with a stone and fell back. The demons launched at her, she kicked them and slash them with the blade of Kalina Ann. At least she didn't have them all over her anymore. She kneeled to stand up and with the help of Kalina Ann she stood up. She was using it as a cane, she couldn't be standing without it. She looked at Nero again.

"I want one of those" She said to herself as she stared at his devil arm. "Did I say want? Need" She corrected herself.

If only she had the ability to shoot guns without bullets. She was so lost in thought that she forgot about the demons.

"Lady, watch your back!"

She turned over, then hurriedly used Kalina Ann to protect herself. Anyway, the demon hit her with such strength that she went flying against the glass doors of a shop. The glass shattered and she fell inside the shop. Luckily for her it was a convenience store. She had cut herself with the glass shards but she could handle that. She left Kalina Ann on the floor then stood up. She dragged herself to the beverages section, opened a fridge, then drank around four different boost drinks.

"This should work" She mumbled. "I need food now"

She went to the fitness section, then ate a couple of protein bars, she took some more of'em then put them under her shorts. _Ah! _She felt so much better now. She ran back to take Kaina Ann, then some demons entered to the store and went crazy there, smashing and throwing everything to the floor. They made quite a mess.

Lady looked at the demons and the wreckage. "Wouldn't like to be the owner of this place" She left the demons there and went out.

She remembered a gun store nearby, so she made her way to it. Nero saw her when she went out of the store and wondered where was she going in such a hurry. Then he saw a bunch of demons going at her, so he started shooting them. He killed them all then he just heard her yell at the distance. "I'll be right back!"

"Does she think this is a game or what?" Nero said confused. He continued fighting anyway.

Lady finally arrived to the gun shop, she broke the glass door with the help of Kalina Ann then entered to it. It was heaven to her. A place full of different varieties of guns, even heavy artillery, lots of ammo, and for _free_. Well she was actually stealing, but she was gonna save the world. So she thought it'd be a just payment. She took ammo like mad, grabbed machine guns, riffles, and missils, even grenades. She had to take a backpack to put everything she couldn't carry. She was now armed to the teeth. She stepped out of the shop feeling invincible.

Now she felt powerful, she was ready to attack. She returned to where Nero was, killing demons on her way. When Nero saw her, he wondered what had happened to her that she looked so alive, so different than minutes ago. He even stopped fighting to a demon, he tightened his grasp on the demon's neck anyway, then said "I want whatever she's having". The demon was still too and said "Me too" in a husky demon voice. Nero stared at the demon with surprise. "How about this?!" He said as he used his Devil Bringer and punched the demon right in between his eyes. The demon hit the ground hard as it was thrown several feet away, then it received a whole round of bullets until it died. "Stupid demon" Nero grumbed.

Lady returned to the convenience store, it was worse than before. The demons had almost destroyed everything. She took some more drinks for Nero, ran outside then screamed to him and threw the boost drinks to him. She threw two cans, he catched them without knowing what they were. He looked at the small cans. "So _this _is what you were having huh" He drank'em. It felt so good to him to drink something, he was really thirsty, and it gave him more boost so it was a plus.

He finished the drinks in mere two seconds each. He turned his stare to the store and saw a bunch of demons going out of there. It seemed as if they had drunk a dozen of boost drinks mixed with chocolate and coffee. The demons were totally mad, and much faster than before. They needed to keep them away from _that_ store or it could get ugly, well worse.

With adrenaline to the max, both Nero and Lady launched at the fierce demons. They kept fighting for hours, destroying demons without much effort, just fun. After several hours it stopped being fun and it turned tiresome. _When is it gonna end?_ They thought.

"What is going on in the underworld?" Lady looked at Nero with wonder.

"I don't know. But I bet it's not a good thing" Nero said serious.

"You bet? Really you think? I thought Dante was having a good time in the underworld" She said with sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up" Nero said pestered.

What they didn't know was that Dante was having a little fun in the underworld, at times, that is. Putting an end to Deriel was enough fun for both Dante and Vergil. It wouldn't last for long though. The second Deriel made an appearance Dante hurriedly approached to him. The "plan" was one fighting Deriel and the other protecting Trish, then switch places, recover strength and so forth. It worked pretty well at first, they didn't have much trouble to follow the "plan". Dante was enraged with his single presence and Deriel's arrogance was not helping for his madness. Bur that was a good thing, Dante thought. What he didn't expect was that Deriel was gonna be that strong.

When Deriel appeared at first, he was in his regular demon form, the same form and size he had when he fought to Dante previously. After a little while of battle, Deriel simply stopped and stood still.

Dante and Vergil were surprised at his sudden change. Dante was getting tired already, he used a lot of power at first and drained a lot of his energy, and Deriel, he just seemed so relaxed. Dante was already breathing heavily.

"Is that all?" Deriel said almost laughing.

"What?!" Dante infuriated at his mock.

Then, Deriel transformed into something more. An even bigger demon than he already was. He doubled his size, he looked enormous. He grew wings, large white feather wings. He looked pretty wicked. He was like a black fallen angel. Huge, almost completely black with pure white feather wings and let's not forget the spikes. He no longer had a hammer, though he still commanded fire and now also some kind of daggers similar to his spikes and of different sizes.

"Surprised?" Deriel said in a demonic voice.

The three of them were amazed at him. The only thing that came to their minds was Mundus. They felt not only his size had changed but also his power.

"Hahahahaha" Deriel laughed wickedly. "What do you have to say now, half-breed?!"

Dante closed his eyes with anger. Then he opened them again all red. "I'll erase that smile from your horrible face!" He mumbled loud and strong.

Even though Dante was surprised at Deriel's change, nothing really frightened him, except losing Trish. He felt such rage that he turned absolutely mad. Deriel's new power and size was just a new challenge for him. Dante devil triggered and with the help of his own wings, he flew high to fight Deriel. Dante transformed into his most powerful full demon form, the same one from when he fought to Mundus.

"No Dante, what are you doing?!" Vergil mumbled exasperated. Dante was too far to listen anyway.

"What is it Vergil?" Trish said worried.

They were a little far from the battle but still at the sight of Deriel.

"Arghhh! Dante is such impulsive! He's using most of his power and the battle is barely starting. He won't kill him that easily! He's doing exactly what Deriel wants. To weaken him so then it'll be easier to kill him. It should be the other way around"

"Well, you've always been the brains and Dante... well reckless and impulsive I guess"

Vergil just gave a deep breath. He thought of making Dante see sense but he couldn't leave Trish alone. Suddenly a bunch of demons started to approach to them.

"Deriel's even more clever than I thought" Vergil said as he used Yamato to eliminate them.

Trish used Luce and Ombra to fight too. She didn't want to be a burden to them. She could still manage to fight. Vergil eased a little when he saw Trish fighting. At least he wouldn't have to worry too much about her. She still had powers and used them too.

They had never fought alongside one another. It was great, now he knew why Dante had made her his sidekick, well and his wife too. _Lucky bastard_. He thought.

Together they eradicated every demon almost without a sweat. Trish was doing her best to keep safe, and save power for later, she didn't know what could happen next.

"I didn't know you were that good"

"You think? I'm terrible right now. Imagine how I am usually. But the pregnancy really makes me slow and weak, it sucks"

Vergil smirked. "You're wonderful" He said with such a look and a voice that could have made any woman to shiver.

Trish smiled and blushed. She thought of how similar Dante and Vergil are, but still very different at the same time. They can both intimidate a woman with a single word or look, but they have their own and different ways to do it.

"We need to help Dante" Vergil looked around and saw how Dante was fighting and thought that the only way to defeat Deriel was fighting together. "Trish, I will need your help here"

"What can I do to help?"

"I need you to stay close to me. Gather all your power and use it to fight. We _must _help Dante, if not, we won't be able to defeat Deriel and all our efforts will be futile. Don't expect me to save you, 'cause I won't. I'm not Dante. I'm not saying I won't look after you, but we need to focus"

Trish looked at him with surprise.

Vergil stared at her seriously. "So can you fight?!" He made it sound more like an order than a question. He was being harsh on her so that she would leave her fear behind and fight as the devil she is. She just nodded.

They joined Dante in the battle. At first he surprised a lot. He wanted to kill Vergil for forcing Trish to fight. But then he looked at her and saw her rage. She was no longer afraid, she was powerful and invincible. _That's the Trish I fell in love with_. Dante thought. So together they fought Deriel without any clemency.

Deriel was the first one shocked at the power the three of them together could muster. Oh how much he despised the Sparda family. At first it seemed he was winning, but then things changed. He surely was powerful, but there was nothing he coul do against three enraged devils, well one devil and two half-devils. Each of them had their own hatred for Deriel, so each one of them had their own motivation to keep fighting until the end.

After almost an hour of arduos battle, the four of them were getting weaker with every blast. Dante and Vergil were wounded, they took all the damage in order to keep Trish safe. She evaded most of the attacks just fine, but the ones she didn't, Dante and Vergil absorbed all the damage. But Deriel was wounded and weak too so it was a very even battle.

* * *

Back at the city, another day had passed. The previous day Lady and Nero fought to hundreds of demons, it seemed endless. And again when there was no demon left, they had a little time to rest. They didn't go back to the Devil May Cry yet. They wanted to wait some more time to make sure there was no more threat.

They had fought at he same area they were at and its surroundings, so at the end of the day, they had decided to stay at the convenience store to grab something to eat and drink, go to the bathroom and have a little rest, at least sit down somewhere.

The store had almost been completely destroyed, but there were still some groceries and drinks they could have. There was a bathroom in the back, which wasn't wrecked. They thought it could be a good hiding place, and besides they could grab forty winks on a toilet, it was the best they could get. It was that or sleep on the street.

They didn't know how much time of "peace" they could have. So the little time they could get, they'd need to make the most of it.

Nero found a phone in an office at the back and hoped it was working. It was a small office but perhaps it could be a better place to rest.

"Hey Lady! Do You know the phone number of Dante's office?"

"Yeah!" She yelled from the bathroom. "I'll be right with you!" She washed her face and stared at ther reflection at the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. Who was that woman behind the mirror? She looked at herself. The lack of sleep was deteriorating her skin. "God I look terrible" She mumbled to herself. "Look at my eyes" She stretched her face to the sides, she needed some sleep, she already had bags under her eyes and greyish black. So she rather look somewhere else. She went to the small office where Nero was and dialed the number. She tried to evade his look she didn't want him to see her like that, not that she cared much, but she had never felt so hideous.

"You think she'll answer?" She asked doubtful facing her back to him. "It's two in the morning"

"Of course she will" He waited at the phone. It rang around ten times before somebody answered.

"Kyrie?" He worried. "It's me Nero, you okay? Say something!"

"I've been praying, for all of you" She said slowly.

"That's good. Keep doing it. You alright? No demon has been around?"

"I'm okay. I can't sleep or eat, but I'll be fine. How about you?"

"We're fine. Tired and a little wounded but nothing to worry about" He could sense her. Her sorrow, her fear. He could almost hear a tear drop and a sob. He knew her well. She must be pretty scared, and being all alone, she must be so down and blue.

"I'm sorry Kyrie" He said soothing. "I promise this will be over soon, it's gonna be alright"

"I love you Nero" She said almost about to cry.

"Me too, take care" He hung up the phone.

Lady noticed Nero's concern for Kyrie. He must feel impotence for not being able to be there with her, to protect her. It had been such short time after the Fortuna incident. She was still not over the whole situation yet, she needed him and he wasn't there.

Lady reached for Nero's shoulder then patted his back. "It's okay Nero, you don't need to worry. She's fine, she's a strong girl. I'm sure she understands why you're doing this. And she is and will be so proud of you"

Nero was sitting on a chair behind the desk holding his face with both hands. He gave a deep breath, then leaned himself back on the chair. "I know, it's just... When will this be over?"

"I guess, when it's over in the underworld too. Dante must be fighting to Deriel. He must be having a terrible time, and here we are complainig about everything. This is nothing compared to the underworld" She was leaning against the desk holding herself with her hands.

"We better rest a little"

"Yeah, you have a chair, how thoughtful of you!" She said mad.

"You can have the chair if you want. I'll take the floor and just sit"

Around two hours passed when a loud explosion resounded outside. They both jumped from the chair and floor to go take a look around.

"Not again" Nero complained.

They left the store just to find more demons out there. They had no choice but to keep fighting. They fought for more than ten hours, they were exhausted. And to their surprise, an explosion ocurred far away, where they thought there were no more demons, it was getting closer to the Devil May Cry. Nero hurried back to the shop, and Lady followed.

"Kyrie!" He screamed as he ran back to the Devil May Cry shop, evading all the demons.

* * *

And at the same time, different place, Deriel returned to his regular form of demon just to then turn to his human form. He couldn't let them win, but he was getting weaker. So he thought of the vilest thing to do. He felt he was losing so the least he wanted was to make them suffer a bit more.

Dante had also turned into his human form, he was breathing heavily as well as Vergil and Trish. She was the most tired of all. She had used a lot of her power to fight, almost all of it. She could hardly keep herself standing. But no matter what, they all needed to show they still had a lot of power left to finish him off.

"You're not winning this fight" Deriel gasped. His voice was no longer husky nor terrifying.

"We'll see that" Dante launched fiercely against him.

They fought hand to hand with their last impulses. Dante hit him hard at the jaw, then at his stomach, and the demon was sent flying not so far, meanwhile, Vergil was holding Trish to help her to keep standing.

A sudden wicked and loud laughter resounded at the place. A bleeding Deriel laid on the ground facing up.

"What are you laughing about you sick bastard?!" Dante pointed both Ebony and Ivory at him.

Deriel kept laughing, he couldn't control himself. A sudden surge of power seized his body and used it to paralyze the three of them.

Dante couldn't move, he paralized still holding and pointing his guns at him. Vergil and Trish where one behind the other respectively.

"You and your lame tricks!" Dante muttered.

Deriel kept laughing as he stood up. He was wounded, but that was not stopping him from accomplishing his "goals".

"Say what you want half-breed, I'll make you suffer just like you made to me. If your heart and soul are the only ones I can hurt, well... so be it!" He thought of the worst way to fuck with Dante's mind.

Dante stared at him surprised.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You took her from me, and for that you're gonna pay!"

"Wo wo what? If you're referring to Trish, she was never yours. And besides I never forced her to be with me, unlike you!"

"You think she was created for you?" Deriel started walking to and fro as he spoke. Then stopped and stared at Dante with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother created her for me, for _me__!" _Emphasizing on the me part.

"Did you say brother?" The three of'em said in unison.

"What are you all deaf? Yes Mundus is my brother, _was_..." He corrected himself. "Thanks for that, he had become a hindrance to my plans" He kept walking to and fro with his arms folded at his back. "Anyways, I wanted a woman by my side, I told him how I wanted her, and then he created this masterpiece for me" He said as he used his powers to drag Trish to him and held her from her waist, though she couldn't move yet. "Then when she turned to life, he found in her a resemblance to your dead mother" He said with despise. "Then he found new plans for her and she was never mine. And it's _all_ your fault!"

The three of them were shocked, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, and be a brother of Mundus was out of reason. That gave them more will to kill him, specially Dante who was pretty pissed that Deriel still had Trish held. He didn't want him to touch her one more time.

"I tried to get her back, to snatch her, but I became a hindrance for my brother's plans so he imprisoned me, and it was until he was defeated that I could manage to free myself, but it was too late. You had already got her involved with you and your damn charms. She easily fell for you, and there was nothing I could do, you were stonger" He loosened his grip on her. "I was always there, watching. Then you got her pregnant, I couldn't allow that"

"It was you too that first time?!" Dante said mad. He could see Trish's anger too in her eyes.

"Of course" He said bold. "Who else despises you rather than me? Then you got her pregnant again, so I had to interfere. My plans went perfectly. You fell for that strange man, and he fell too. Stupid humans. I love playing with their minds. After I killed your child I told that man what he had caused, poor man how much he suffered. But don't worry, I killed him in the end, well he did it for me, I didn't even have to do anything and he committed suicide. How fragile are the human minds. In the end I got what I wanted, Trish apart from you. But it didn't last long"

"If you knew she was never gonna be yours, why didn't you ask your brother to create another one for you since the beginning?" Dante said seriously.

"He created more, but none were like her, not even a bit. They were mere copies without her heart, her soul, her grace. That was my doom, then he sealed me. Even my brother's plans turned against him. He never expected her to fall for you. And everything started just because she looked like your mother, she doesn't even look much like her really, a lot of women are blonde and bue eyed. But my stupid brother and his loathe for your father and his desires to finish off with every Sparda descendants. _That_, was his doom. He never thought you could be that strong or that she was gonna turn against him, but well" He held her hard from her neck. She breathed in a suffocated breath. "And you did it again!" He said to Dante. "This baby should've been mine!" He said wickedly as he slid his hand on her body ending at her stomach, never loosing his grip at her neck. Trish was still paralyzed and weak so she couldn't do anything to defend herself. "If she won't be mine, she won't be anybody's!" He held her head tightly and pull it back. With his right hand he touched her neck as if feeling where to make the cut. "How many times do I have to kill your unborn children huh, Dante?" He stared at him wickedly. "How is it gonna be this time?"

Dante was enraged, he couldn't let him do that, not again, not in front of him. But he couldn't move, desperation was eating him alive. The atmosphere felt tense. It was a decisive moment. Everyone was wounded and weak, anyone could die. Trish was the most endangered one though. Dante, Vergil, and Trish were sweating in distress. Anything could happen.

Deriel made a sword like Rebellion appear at his hand. "Does it make you bring back memories to your head?" He said to Trish as he smiled wickedly. "Let's add a different touch"

The sword started emitting some kind of vapor alike smoke, and a strange green-like liquid flowed down the blade. "This venom will not only kill your baby, but also Trish, so it'll be like killing two birds with one stone" He said to Dante.

"Don't you dare!" Dante grumbled in rage. He was so enraged that even the earth started shaking.

"Hahahahaha, you think that scares me? What will you do, smash me with a stone?" He said it in such a scuff that Dante pissed off even more. "You won't free again from the spell" He was so focused on Dante that he totally forgot about Vergil, who was also pretty pissed.

Deriel still had Trish immobilized. She was crying and begging him not to hurt her or her baby, but he didn't care. "You think your pretty face will change anything?! You never loved me, now you'll _die!_" Deriel gave a step back, he pulled his hand backwards to make a stronger stab. Trish just closed her eyes tightly with fear, and turned her face towards Dante.

"Noooooo!" Dante screamed in rage, but he couldn't free from the spell, and he was still pointing his guns at Deriel. A tear flew from his eyes.

Then with a single and fast motion, Deriel made the move to impale her. Trish just screamed in terror. She fell back, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Vergil impaled by the sword.

"Vergil" Both Trish and Dante said in a faint breath. They were surprised at the scene, but more surprised was Deriel. He couldn't understand how had Vergil liberated from the spell and gotten there in between to save Trish in such a mere second. Luckily for Trish, Vergil has that ability to teleport.

Vergil coughed blood, he fell to his knees, and with his hands he held his body to not fall. He had the sword at his stomach still. He coughed more blood, Trish got on her knees and crawled closer to him then grabbed his shoulder.

"Stupid half-breed, you'll die in five or ten minutes max" Deriel said. "What is that you have that every man loves you and would give their life for you?" He said to Trish in an incredulous way. "Damn bitch"

Trish felt such madness that her eyes almost turned red. Dante saw Deriel trying to attack Trish, so he managed to move a little and shoot his guns. In the position he was he couldn't have that much of a good aim, but he shot Deriel's shoulder with such force that he ripped his arm off. The gunshot had been so powerful that Deriel was tossed back and hit the ground. Trish, in a fast motion, stood up, pulled out the sword from Vergil's stomach and used it to stab Deriel. She was so enraged that she pulled out the sword from him and slash him a lot of times. The cuts on his skin were emitting a vapor, like if it were burning, the venom was still working. Then with a rapid slash, she cut his head off. It had been such a bloody show. She was straddled on him, breathing heavily, anger still consuming her. The sword had vanished from her hands leaving blood stains on her hands and over her neat white shirt. She used her lighting powers to electrocute the corpse and the head. She screamed in such a maddening way that even Vergil in his suffering got scared.

Deriel's dead body laid there all black and fried. The spell on Dante had vanished, so he hurried to Trish's side.

"Trish, Trish! It's over, calm down" He said trying to soothe her. She was crying and screaming pretty badly. He helped her up, hugged her from the back and rubbed her arms. "It's alright, he's dead, you made it. You avenged our sons" He turned her over and embraced her. He pressed her against his body and rubbed her back and placed his other hand on her head. Then he kissed her forehead. She started breathing slowly with every caress from Dante. Being in his arms brought her peace, and knowing she had finally succeded, made her feel better, but to what cost?

Trish felt desperation again and struggled to release from Dante's hold. Then she ran to Vergil's side. He had laid on the cold ground and faced up holding his bleeding wound. He was slightly shaking.

"Vergil" She cried as she took his hand. It was all covered in blood.

Deriel's corpse turned to dust and three large green orbs appeared. Dante took them giving one to each. All their wounds had healed, they were all recovered, even Vergil's stomach wound had healed, but he was still laying on the ground.

"The venom..won't disappear" Vergil managed to say in hurtful breaths.

"Brother, don't" Dante said as he grabbed his shoulder. "You can't do this to me" A tear escaped his eyes and fell to Vergil's chest. "What if I get you some of that magical water?" He said in desperation.

"You won't... make it... in less than... ten minutes" The venom was running and spreading through all his veins rapidly. He felt such pain that he could barely manage to speak.

"Hell I will" Dante said stubborn and stood up fast to go to collect the magical water. It was a matter of time before the worst could happen. A race against time. "Now I'll save you"

"No Dante" Vergil gasped. "Now we're even"

"No, I still owe you"

"You had already saved me" He said in between gasps. "From Mundus"

Dante devil triggered to be faster, then ran to the place where Vergil hardly told him the Health Fountain was. He needed to be fast. Who knows how fast the venom was consuming Vergil's body.

Trish was still holding Vergil's hand, sitting beside him, she was trying to hold her tears.

* * *

Back at the city, things seemed to be getting worse, Both Lady and Nero were running back to the Devil May Cry shop. It was dark and cold. All their way back was full of demons. They didn't have that much time to fight them as they should, they just evaded them, shot them and blew them away. Nero never stopped running, Kyrie was in danger, so he would just slash them through, never stopping his track.

Lady on the other hand, was left a little far behind, she was covering Nero's back and sometimes, she'd need to stop to kill them. But she would later catch up.

To Nero, every second was decisive, it seemed he would never get to her. They had really traversed a large section of the city, but _that _had been in four days. Having to run all that in the least time possible was quite a challenge and even more having such short rest earlier. This is what he had feared, and it came true.

Kyrie was frightened. She heard loud roars outside the shop. Her heart pounded faster, her breathing speeded up. She held the gun with both hands very tightly. Then everything Lady told her came back to her mind.

She was ready to shoot, sweating. She closed her eyes in fear. She pointed at the entrance doors. The demons growls resounded throughout the whole place. She was so scared. She started to hesitate, she didn't know where to shoot, the wicked growls were making the walls shake, even some windows cracked. She pointed everywhere.

Around five demons of a good size, burst in. All of them launched at her about to slash her through with their claws. She turned her face to the side in terror and closed her eyes. She simply pointed at her front and shot.

Everything had happened so fast. The same second she shot, it was the same second Deriel had died. And as his demons lost their "master", their creator, they vanished too and turned to dust. Then the dust disappeared. Also, it had been the same second Nero had arrived; Lady was behind him. Kyrie had already shot, so when Nero entered running trying to "_save_" Kyrie, he was stopped dead by the bullet, which by the way ended up at his head.

Kyrie opened her eyes after hearing a loud laugh. It was a familiar voice, Lady. "Ahhhh, Neroooo! I killed you!"

Nero just turned his head down. "I never thought I'd get shot by you" He said sad.

Kyrie ran to him to make sure he was alright. After seeing he was fine and the hole at his forehead disappeared, she embraced him and tears flowed down her cheeks. Oh how much she loves Nero's devil side.

"He's a half-demon after all" Said Lady. "Nice shot by the way, and you had your eyes shut"

* * *

"Vergil you have to resist this"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to...arghhhh!" He screamed in pain.

"I know you can stand this, you're stronger than this" She said to make him feel better. It was really harsh for her to see him and feel him like this.

"This is not a matter of strength" He gasped. "There's no way out"

"But you have to fight" A tear flowed down her cheeks. "Do it for me, for us your family"

He smiled a gleeful smile. He reached his hand to her beautiful face to wipe her tears. "You don't have to cry for me" His skin started turning gray, blue and green veins were visible throughout his whole body. The venom was consuming him.

"Vergil, don't die on me, please. Don't make me feel guilty again" She felt his body cold, and getting colder every second. He was slightly shaking.

"It's not your... fault. I felt... it was my duty. So don't feel guilty for it" Every word he said hurt his every bone, every muscle, even to breathe hurt. "You didn't.. diserve that, and neither did Dante"

"And neither did you" More tears escaped her beautiful blue eyes. "But thank you. You keep saving me every time" She said now more calmed.

"And I always...will" He closed his eyes in pain. Trish never stopped holding his hand. Every minute, every second the pain turned worse, and he would squeeze her hand harder. She could feel his pain.

"Vergil, you have to live, and come with us. Who will teach my son good manners? Dante will surely spoil him. He'll need you. You can't leave him alone. He needs an uncle to talk to about things he wouldn't tell his parents, someone to trust. Don't leave us, please. Not after we just.. found you" She couldn't help her tears from flowing down. She felt she was losing him.

"I love you Trish. You're the only woman I've ever loved"

She was left speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. "You know I love you too"

Vergil noticed her trepidation. "I love you for... who you are, not in a... romantic way" He chuckled a little. "I could have loved you as a woman...but, you're not for me"

"I'm sure you'll find someone to love and be loved. You're amazing, the best man I've ever known" She managed to say. "It's not your time yet"

"Trish, could you do one thing for me?" He pleaded.

"What is it?" She looked at him deep into his eyes.

"Kill me" He said dry. "Finish with my pain. I'm burning inside, it's consuming me" He seemed to be suffering very much, but she wasn't heartless to do such a thing. He reached his hand to his waist, where supposedly his sword should be. "Use my..." He found nothing. "Where's my..."

"Dante must know you better than I do, you're twins after all"

"I'm better off dead. If you don't do it, eventually I'll die"

"Stop saying that! You're not dying you hear me?!"

They both stopped talking for a moment. Around five minutes had passed since Dante had left.

"I'm sorry" He said slowly and quietly.

"For what?"

"For making you suffer" He stared at her with such loving eyes.

She stared back at him with seas in her eyes.

He started closing his eyes very slowly.

"Vergil, don't close your eyes, you must not sleep" She worried.

He struggled to keep awake. "Tell Dante... I love him. That I never... hated him. He'll always be my little... brother" A tear flowed down his cheek.

"You tell him that!"

"Promise me one thing" He said in pain.

Trish just shook her head.

"Just promise me" He was struggling to breathe. "That you'll be happy and that... you will ease my brother's... pain"

"What are you talking about? What pain?"

"For my... loss" He suddenly stopped breathing. He was really cold now, his eyes closed.

"Vergil? Vergil?" His body felt heavier. She loosened her hold on his hand. "Vergil!" She started crying like mad. She shook his body to wake him up. But it was useless. His lifeless form just laid there. "Vergil, wake up, please don't go, don't die! Dante will be here any minute" She used her lightning powers to shock his heart. She kept electrocuting him in order for him to come alive. "Dante, where are you?" She cried feeling her hope slip away. She hugged his lifeless form resting her head on his chest, still crying.

Dante finally arrived. He hurried to their side. He hoped it wasn't too late, though Trish's reactions weren't too promising.

"I'm sorry Dante, I did all I could to keep him awake but he..." She couldn't control herself. She was still sitting beside Vergil.

"Stand aside" He said seriously to her, he kneeled and grabbed Vergil's torso to lift him up a little bit, so he could drink the magical water. He was not letting him die, not again. "Now you drink it brother" He said as soundless tears flowed down his cheeks. He had taken Yamato without Vergil's notice, and used its sheath to carry the water, just like Vergil had. And now it was Dante forcing Vergil to drink it. He tilted the sheath at his mouth, and emptied it. A little liquid slipped through the sides of his mouth. Dante grabbed Vergil's chin and tilted back his brother's head. "C'mon swallow. Don't do this to me brother, don't leave me. I need you" He cried and put his brother's body down. He felt some kind of anger and impotence, and punched Vergil's torso. He was mad.

"He said he loved you and that he never hated you. I'm sorry" She cried and embraced Dante so tightly. They both needed it.

They didn't notice that all the green and blue veins over Vergil's body had disappeared. His skin was regaining its natural colour.

"You wanna break my ribs or what?" Vergil said as he took Dante's wrist in a very fast motion, he hadn't even noticed.

Both Dante and Trish turned over and saw that Vergil was okay. "Fuck you bro, you surely freaked me out"

"We thought we had lost you!" Trish said as they held Vergil in a very tight embrace.

"You're suffocating me!" Vergil gasped.

"Sorry" They moved back to let him breathe.

"Thank you Dante" Vergil said serious. "You made it"

"I thought I hadn't, but thanks for saving them"

"It was nothing" He said sincerely.

"So, we get the hell out of here or what?" Dante said.

"Oh please!" Trish pleaded. "I need a hot bath"

Vergil simply nodded. The three stood up and readied to go.

"Trish!" Dante shouted as he catched her before she fell down. They had been too much emotions at once that she simply fainted.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked. I know you might think Vergil is out of character, but it's just the situation, you'll see what happens next chapter. Thanks for reading leave your reviews please don't be shy. Hope I didn't miss anything, 'cause I was falling asleep just now. And just so you know, this is not over yet. So there'll be a couple more chapters, but now I do promise there won't be any more sorrow, just funny stuff. I'll be very busy from now on, holidays' coming don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll do my best to make it the fastest possible. I might write some christmas story just for fun, don't promise anything but we'll see what happens.

See you all byeee! :D


	9. Third Chance

AN:Hey everyone, this chapter took me longer than I expected, I wrote a Christmas story published late, but here it is finally. It has all sort of emotions, some sexual themes involved. It seems long but it has a lot of conversation, so it's easy to read, hope it's fine to you. Enjoy! :D Oh and by the way when it is in italics is what they are thinking, or just to point something out when it's a single word.

* * *

Chaprter 9 "Third Chance"

The battle against Deriel was finally over. Deriel had died by the hands of Trish, she finally avenged for all he did to her since she was created by his brother Mundus. The world will be at peace, at least for a while; hopefully Mundus didn't have any more brothers, or at least that's what they thought or like to think.

Dante and Vergil walked for a couple of minutes still in the underworld. Dante was carrying Trish in his arms. They were looking for a passage to the human world. Dante was starting to get anxiously desperate.

"Can't you just use Yamato to open a portal?"

Vergil simply looked at Dante in the eyes. "Sure, whatever" He said indifferent. He unsheathed Yamato and pronounced some incoherent words probably in demon language. A small portal appeared close to them, so they ran to it before it would close.

They traversed through the portal to appear in the human world a minute later. Luckily for them, they appeared close to Dante's shop. Trish was still unconscious in Dante's arms. It was getting dark again in the human world, once more the day turned to night.

Nero, Kyrie and Lady had spent the previous night at Dante's. The next morning after the vanishing of all the demons from the face of the earth, they woke up wondering about Dante and Trish, they were really worried about them. They concluded that the battle in the underworld was over and since all the demons had vanished, they thought that Dante had been the victor. So they thought that if things had been that way, Dante and Trish should be back soon.

By the time they had woken up it was noon already, they had satisfied their sleeping needs now it was time for their feeding needs. They had for brakefast what they found at Dante's pantry, but there was not much left, so later they ordered pizza around 4pm. They ordered 2 large pizzas, they were really hungry, they almost finished the 2 boxes of pizza but they left 3 slices for if Dante would arrive soon. Like if that was enough for Dante.

Dante and Vergil were really close to the shop now. They were walking by the neighborhood. Vergil started remembering about the past, it felt really strange to be back in the human world after so many years. It had been so long sine the last time he felt free. He smiled.

"What is it bro?"

"Hmm?" Vergil looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"I saw you smiled, that's all"

Vergil just changed his expressin to serious again and looked somewhere else.

"Feels good to be back, doesn't it?"

"As a matter of fact it does, kind of strange though"

"Nah, you'll get used to it"

Vergil just kept walking. "This place hasn't changed a bit in all these years"

"Yeah well, it's still the same people"

They finally arrived to the Devil May Cry shop. Dante stopped his pace before going up the stairs to the entrance. The neighborhood was really dark, except for Dante's neon sign, which had a couple of letters burnt out, and the lights of his shop were on too.

"Why are the lights on? And are those voices coming from inside my shop?" Dante asked Vergil feeling a little surprised.

"It's more than evident that the lights are on, and there's obviously people inside. You always have to ask stupid questions Dante?" Vergil's sword started to emit light.

Dante stared at Vergil raising an eyebrow. He saw the sword reacting, he knew then that Nero was around. "Ha! Who's got a stupid question now?" He preferred to enter to his place and find out what was going on. Vergil simply raised an eyebrow with annoyance.

"Where the hell is my door? And what the hell happened to my place? Why is it that every time I leave, I come back and everything is all messed up?!" Dante said upset. He stared to his left to find Nero, Kyrie and Lady pretty comfortable on his couch.

"Dante! You're back!" Lady stood up excited and hurried to his side. "Trish! What happened to her? What's with all that blood over her? Is she okay?" Lady really worried when she saw her in Dante's arms, unconscious and with blood on her body and clothes.

"She's fine, and that's not her blood"

"So the baby's okay?"

"Yeap, everything's fine. Can you give me some room here, I need to lie her down" Dante said to Nero and Kyrie for them to move away from the couch so that he could lay Trish there. He slowly lied her down.

"It's good to have you two back all safe and sound" Nero said as he patted Dante's back. His demonic arm started glowing.

Dante noticed Nero's arm glowing, but he didn't care for the moment, he only cared about Trish. "Trish?" Dante said as he caressed her face gently. He took her hand. "Trish, it's me Dante"

Trish frowned recovering consciousness. "Dante?" She said shaky before opening her eyes.

Vergil had stayed outside. Nero started to get closer to the entrance, trying to find the source of his arm's glow. He finally stepped outside to find Vergil, but he didn't know who he was. Vergil was right out the shop where the doors used to be. Nero looked at him perplexed. "Dante?" He then looked back to where Dante had been seconds ago and he saw him there still. "What the..." Nero returned his stare at Vergil and paralyzed. He saw he was holding Yamato and remembered that Dante used to have a twin brother, but he also remembered he was dead. He instantly grabbed his Blue Rose and pointed at him.

Lady noticed Kyrie's fear, then turned to look at Nero and saw Vergil was there. She remembered him evil and dead so the first thing she did was use one of her guns and point it at him too. "Dante, we have company" She said as she held her gun with both hands.

"What?" Dante said as he remebered about Vergil. He hadn't thought of him since he entered to his place.

"Where's Vergil?" Trish asked quietly, she was still regaining herself.

"Put your guns down!" Dante yelled. "He's not evil anymore. Come in Verge, why did you stay outside?!" He said out loud without turning himself to look at him.

"To avoid _this_, evidently" He kept staring at Nero very focused. He chuckled and then shook his head slightly. He made his way towards Dante and Trish.

Dante was kneeled in front of Trish. "I can't believe that after all we went through, you wake up and the first person you ask for is my stupid brother" He moved to the side a little annoyed so that Vergil could come closer to Trish.

"Oh Vergil, I'm so glad that you're okay and here" She said as she raised her arms to embrace him.

Vergil had no choice but to crouch to embrace her like she wanted. Trish held him tight, then suddenly perceived a particular smell. She covered her nose and mouth and went running to the bathroom in the office.

"Haha, you make her wanna thow up" Dante said teasing.

Vergil just glared at him. "She smelled something unpleasant"

"She must have smelled you"

Vergil got pretty pissed at Dante and just started to choke him with his hands. " You shut up Dante!" He mumbled angrily.

Dante couldn't help to laugh as he could.

"Hey! Will you two just cut it out and go check on Trish?" Lady said to the brothers who were fighting against each other like in the good old times.

"I'll go, just let go of me" Dante said to Vergil laughing hysterically.

Vergil finally set him free so he could go check on Trish who was screaming to the toilet as yelling to a huge bear. Dante put his ear close to the bathroom door and knocked. "Trish, babe are you alright?"

"Get rid of that damn pizza!" She ordered him.

Dante had no idea of what she was talking about, he looked at Lady and she went to the kitchen and threw away the leftovers of the pizza. He then entered to the bathroom to find Trish washing her face and peering herself at the mirror. Some tears ran down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Look at me Dante! I'm all stained in blood, my hands, my arms, my clothes!" She scrubbed her arms and clothes as to make the blood disappear.

She was still staring at herself in the mirror, then Dante got behind her and held her arms. "This, is your victory. This is what makes you stronger. I know it's disgusting to have your enemy's blood all over, but you did the right thing. Nothing that a nice hot bath can't wash away" He smiled at her lovingly.

"Can I have the hot bath now?"

"We have visits in the house, but I promise you I'll help you later okay?"

"Okay. Can you get me clean clothes at least?"

"Yeah, sure babe" He kissed her forehead and went upstairs for some clothes.

Trish brushed her teeth and then tried at least to wipe off the dried blood on her skin. She then changed her clothes to the clean ones Dante brought her. They both went out of the bathroom to the living room with the others.

They all sat down at the sofas of the living room or should I say office?

"You feel better of your stomach?" Lady asked.

"Oh yeah thanks. It's just that this whole pregnancy thing makes my senses more sensitive, specially my nose. I just noticed I can't stand the smell of the pizza. So Dante, no more pizza in this house!"

"What?! But what did I do?"

"If you won't do it, Vergil and I will go live somewhere else" Trish said to scare Dante.

"And why do you have to go with him?"

"You won't do it?" Trish eyed him pretty menacingly.

"Fine, no more pizza. Until the baby borns, right?" He said pouting.

"Or until the nausea goes away, okay?"

Dante just nodded. "Whatever" He looked sad all of a sudden and with lack of enthusiasm.

"C'mon Dante, cheer up. It's not the end of the world. Besides, it's a good thing if you take a brake on the pizza for a while. You know what they say, sometimes the husband gains some weight too during the wife's pregnancy" Nero said innocently.

"Did you just call me fat?!" Dante said glaring at Nero. "Did he just call me fat?" He said now staring at everyone.

"Fat and that you will get fatter" Said Lady.

Dante stood up madly. "Repeat that to my face!" He said menacing to Nero.

"Calm down man, that's not what I meant" Nero said excusing himself, with both hands protecting his face, he could almost feel Dante's fists all over him.

Everybody started laughing, even Vergil chuckled a bit.

"C'mon honey, it's a possibility" Trish said grinning, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Don't you even start. Whether you like it or not, _you_ are the one who's gonna grow a belly" _Fuck, did I just say that?_ Dante thought.

Trish changed her expression dramatically, then she started raising an eyebrow very slowly, glaring at Dante.

"Y-y-y you didn't let me finish" Dante hesitated. "...and, you're gonna look wonderfully beautiful"

"Don't you try to fix it Dante" Trish said under her breath.

"C'mon you guys, don't fight for stupid things" Said Lady.

"I'm sorry?" He knew he had totally screwed up, like most of the time.

"Is that a question, or you really feel it?" Trish said upset.

"I do?" He said making a cute, innocent face.

"Whatever Dante" She said as she turned her stare somewhere else.

Dante sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled her closer to him.

"Mm hmm" Nero cleared his throat. "So I guess that I'll never have Yamato back?" Nero said changing the subject.

"You even wonder?" Vergil shook his head. He turned serious, more than he already was, and straightened himself on the sofa. "You feel a need to have Yamato, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, how do you know that?" He said intrigued.

"When I saw you, I noticed instantly. That part of me I lost several years ago, part of my soul, essence, power or however you want to call it, ended up in you, in that arm. That's why the sword reacts to you"

"So that makes me a Sparda?" Nero wondered.

"A Sparda?" Vergil tried to figure out what he meant.

Nero was trying to explain the fact that he has Sparda blood in him, flowing through his veins, and how they noticed during the Fortuna incident. Dante was far more intrigued about something else.

"Wait a minute" Dante said with a doubtful expression. "Why would that power of yours end up in Nero and not me? I'm your _brother_ and _twin_"

"What's important here is to figure out how does he have our father's blood" Vergil said still thinking of the possibilities. "How old are you?" Vergil asked Nero, trying to solve the puzzle in his head.

"I'm 20" Nero said simply.

Vergil was sitting down on a sofa all by himself, staring to the floor with his hands together and his fingers interlaced. He was resting his elbows on his knees. "That's 10 years less than us" He never raised his stare, always looking down. "What about your parents, do you remember them?"

"No, I lived in an orphanage all my childhood"

"And you have always been like this? I mean your arm, your hair colour, your strength?"

"Well no. The arm is a new thing from several years ago. Besides my hair colour I was a normal kid. And yeah I guess I was stonger than the kids my age and even more when my arm changed"

Vergil sat up straight staring at Nero very focused on his every word; his hands were now resting on the sides of the couch. "It fits" He said quietly to himself. "Okay, here's what I think" He said resolved. "You, are our brother, half brother that is"

"What?!" Dante said taken aback. "That can't be, father died when we were kids!"

"That's where you are wrong. When Sparda rebelled against his ownkind he didn't die, and when he sealed Mundus, he sealed his own powers as well. But he never died"

"You mean he's alive?" Dante said shocked.

"No. He is probably dead by now, that was so many years ago. He must have heard his family was murdered by demons and he wanted to preserve his lineage, so he must have impregnated a human woman to achieve his will" Vergil said simply.

Dante seemed thoughtful for a moment as well as Nero. "There's some reason in all that insanity of yours" Dante said still thinking. Nero was quiet though like ordering his thoughts.

"If Nero has always been a son of Sparda, then why didn't he have demonic power of his own before aquiring yours?" Trish asked. She was as intrigued as the others.

"Nero has always have demonic power, but since when he was conceived, Sparda didn't have his demonic power, Nero's power must have been pretty low and dormant. Until my power possessed him and awoke his devil inside. Who knows, maybe my power ended up in Nero because of Sparda, as a way to awake him, to turn him into what he really is, a half demon. These are nothing more but theories, but I believe they are the closest to the truth than anything else"

"But why did only his arm become demonic?" Lady asked still intrigued about Nero's demonic arm.

"I guess that my power is in his arm, and his power in the rest of him. And since my power is more demonic than his, only his arm took a demonic shape. If I want I can take my power back and he would have a normal arm again"

Nero grabbed his right hand and rubbed his arm. He had a serious expression.

"What is it Nero?" Kyrie asked concerned.

"I...I think I got so used to this, I feel it part of me already. I wouldn't want to lose it" Nero said holding his hand tightly.

"It's understandable. On the contrary, I feel empty. But if that is your wish, and you so desire, you can keep it" Vergil said sincerely. "I thought I would never have it back anyway" He said relaxed.

"Well...thanks" Nero didn't know what else to say. He knew he was depriving Vergil from his own power, a power he had never wanted nor asked for, but he had learned to control and live with it for several years now, that now it would be him who'd feel empty without it. He then realized Vergil was so very different than Dante but so alike in a way, he too has a noble heart and soul. He didn't care now if he was never having Yamato back, to be able to keep this power, that is not his, the meaning it has for Vergil to give away that power, a power that would bring the three brothers together, that would make them more alike, that is a far better gift than the sword. It's gonna be great to have brothers like them, tough and honorable, just like their father had been.

"So we're brothers then?" Dante said more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah, I guess" Nero said as he nodded.

"Cool, now I won't be the little brother" Dante said as he stood up and got closer to Nero. "Come here you little bro!" He started to ruffle Nero's hair.

"Stop, stop!" Nero complained but laughed. _Great, now he's gonna be bugging me all the time_. He just lowered his head in surrender. But he was happier now.

"We have to celebrate this!" Dante seemed happier now too, it seemed that all his pressures were over, no more worries. At least that's what he thought. He will learn soon enough that he was wrong. "I'll go get my best champagne. Do we have champagne babe?"

"I believe we do, in the bottle cabinet" Trish stood up and went to the kitchen to get some champagne glasses. She came back with them and gave one to each.

Dante came back with a fine champagne bottle and filled everyone's glass.

"Oh no thanks hun, I can't drink" Trish said.

"Then why are you holding two glasses? C'mon a single drink won't make you any harm"

"Alright" She said not pretty convinced.

"We have a lot to toast for" Dante said enthusiastic as he took his glass from Trish's hand. He left the bottle on the centre table and put his arm arond Trish's waist. "First of all, I wanna make a toast for our future baby. As you already know" He turned serious. "We've had a lot of trouble every time that we've tried to..." Dante felt a lump in his throat. "Mm hmm" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, this is our third chance, right my love?" He turned to look at her as she nodded and smiled. "Hope it's a boy, haha" He continued.

"Cheers!" Everybody said as they lifted their glass and drank some of its fine champagne.

"Hey! I'm not done yet! For my brother Vergil, our brother" He corrected himself. "Who is finally back with us. For our new brother Nero...Welcome to the family kid"

"For a new beginning" Said Lady.

"For Deriel's death" Said Vergil.

"Cheers for that!" Said Trish.

"For the new and reunited family" Said Nero as he turned serious. "Yesterday, I didn't have a family and today I do and I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Yeah!" Said Dante cheerfully as he patted Nero's back.

"Someone else? Kyrie you haven't said anything. We won't bite"

"For everyone's health and wealth" Kyrie said shyly.

"Fair enough. Oh and last but not least, I wanna toast for this gorgeous woman beside me, my beautiful wife Trish. Yeah I admit it, we're married and none of you were invited to the wedding" He mocked. "She's the best woman I've ever known, the bravest, toughest and sweetest woman"

"Devil woman" Vergil corrected.

"Devil whatever, she's an angel to me" Dante said as he stared at her deeply into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Stop it Dante, you'll make me cry" Trish said grinning.

"Even she was the one to kill Deriel with her bare hands" Dante kept telling.

Vergil looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe not bare, but she did kill him all by herself" Dante said.

"Cheers!" Vergil lifted his glass, as to say shut up now. Everybody followed and started drinking the champagne.

They all sat down again and kept drinking until they finished the bottle. Well Trish just drank the one glass as well as Kyrie, but the rest of them kept drinking, it wasn't much though, but then Dante found another bottle and they drank until they finished it. Vergil always would say he wants no more, but Dante would serve him more anyway, and he would end up drinking more.

They were all laughing and remembering about the past. Dante had eveyone laughing with the stories from their childhood. Trish knew he was very happy to have his brother back, they'd be always fighting but that's just how their relationship flows. She stares at Dante as he speaks and she can see all that glee on his face. His look, his smile are different. She can't help to grin. So she grabs him by the arm and rests her head on his chest. Dante unconsciouslly wraps his arm around her and caresses her body until she falls asleep. Then he stares back at her. He sees her sleeping so peacefully, she looks so beautiful, she's perfect. The moment is perfect and being with the people he cares about, what more he could ask for? He has it all now. He smiles.

Lady noticed Dante's extreme happiness. "What is it Dante?"

"What?" He came back from his thoughts. "Nothing, it's just that I feel great, everything's perfect"

"You have no entrance doors, is that perfect?" Lady said mockingly.

"You always have to ruin my hapiness?" Dante complained as he rested Trish on his lap so she'd be more comfortable. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. He better concentrate on Trish before he'd start up a fight with Lady.

"It's gonna cost you a lot of money to fix those, plus the money you still owe me and your pizza tab, which increased and..."

"What?! I'm not paying for any pizzas I didn't eat, and besides, don't you have any considerations for me?! I need money for the baby and all you think about is how to take it from me!"

"Well, you should've thought of that before impregnating Trish"

"What? I can't believe how easily you can spoil the moment" He kept caressing Trish so that she wouldn't wake up due to the screaming.

Nero and Kyrie just watched the whole scene without saying a single word. Vergil couldn't resist though. "Are you two always like this?" Vergil asked staring at both Dante and Lady. "How can you stand this woman?" He said as he stood up from the couch and tried to go to the kitchen. "And she calls herself Lady"

"I'm sorry? Repeat that in my face!"

Vergil turned around to look at Lady and said to her face: "And you call yourself Lady, do honor to your name and act as one" He said as he turned around and continued his way to the kitchen.

Lady was agaped. "How dare you! I thought you had better manners than Dante, but you're worse!" She yelled to him.

Dante couldn't help to laugh out loud, Nero tried to control himself, but it was inevitable. Kyrie nudged Nero on his arm so he'd behave.

"Calm down Lady, don't take things too seriously" Dante said still laughing.

"You guys are unbelievable. I hope you're different" She said to Nero as she sat down on the couch again. She folded her arms, anger evident in her face.

"Relax, you know how he is" Dante said trying to chill the moment a little bit.

Lady took a deep breath. "No, I don't. But whatever"

Vergil came back from the kitchen but before he sat down, Dante stopped him. He had stood up carrying Trish in his arms.

"Well, it's getting late and Trish needs to get a bath" Said Dante as he started to make his way upstairs.

"You too" Said Lady still upset.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" He said quietly. "...and she needs a lot of rest so... thanks for coming, see you later. Oh and you can stay in the room at the end of the hall upstairs, Verge"

"What a nice welcoming" Vergil said sarcastic and quietly, though Lady did hear him.

"Feel yourself at home!" Dante yelled from the stairs.

"Dante?" Trish said quietly.

"Shhh. It's okay babe, I'll prepare a nice hot bath in the tub for us" He whispered.

Dante laid Trish on their bed and went to the bathroom to prepare the bath. Trish didn't say a word, she just waited for Dante. He came back for her and carried her to the bathroom.

"How thoughtful of you"

Dante put Trish down and started to undress her. He looked at her so lovingly. Trish did the same and started to undress him. They were now completely nude.

"You are so perfect" Dante said passionately.

"And so are you" Trish said as she embraced him and started kissing him so slowly and profound.

Their breathing started to intensify. "I love you Trish" He whispered as he took her hand and led her to the bathtub. He helped her in, then stepped inside too. They made themselves comfortable in the tub. Dante was laid at the bottom resting his arms on the sides of the tub, and Trish was on top of him, laid back. "I love you too, Dante" She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

They stayed motionless for a while. Then Dante grabbed the bath sponge and started to rub her body with it in a slow, soft way. She seemed so relaxed now, she even seemed asleep. Then Dante left the sponge aside and started to massage her head. His touch was so soft and warm, that it made Trish to moan so softly. He slid his hands to her shoulders and kept caressing her. He slowly reached her soft breasts and rubbed them so delicately. His gentle lips brushed her neck sliding down her moist shoulders, and part of her arms and back. Dante's breath on her skin felt so smooth and shivering. She was enjoying it very much, it was a peaceful and pleasurable moment they really needed after all what happened. Dante didn't need to be enticed by Trish, to simply touch her and hear her moan softly was more than enough to satisfy him.

The warm and foamy water was so relaxing. Trish put her arm behind Dante's neck and their lips met in a soft and slow passionate kiss. And they just laid there, calmed. After a little while, Dante pulled the plug and the water drained. They stood up to finish their bath. Dante took some shampoo in his hand and gave some to Trish too. He put it on her hair, and Trish on his. They washed each other at the same time; Trish added some liquid soap to the sponge and started to rub Dante's whole body, then Dante did the same until they were both clean from head to toes. Dante grabbed some of Trish's special liquid soap and used it to wash her private parts.

"Hey! That's for external use only!" Trish said teasing.

"Ooh sorry, I got a little carried away babe" Dante said seductively.

Trish just smiled mischievously. "Then let me give you a hand too" She said as she lathered her hands and started to rub Dante's cock.

"Help yourself babe"

"There you go" She said as she finished lathering and rinsing Dante's shaft.

"What? That's it? Damn" He said as he now helped her to rinse thoroughly. She was facing her back to Dante. "You love leaving me like this, don't you?" He said as he rubbed his dick at her ass very slowly to tempt her.

"Yeah" She said teasing. "But it's not my fault that you are so easy"

"Well, it's not my fault that you are so sexy" He said as he grabbed her from her waist and pulled her closer to him pressing her hard against his body. His dick ended right below her sex, so enticing.

"Dante, it's late and I really want to sleep. And what about Vergil?"

"What about him?"

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs, who knows" He said careless.

"You didn't even show him his room, or give him anything, clean sheets, a pillow, something!"

"You serious, really?"

Trish turned around to look at Dante, then turned off the tap.

"Fine, I'll go check if he needs anything" He said as he took a towel and stepped out of the shower. "...after, we get dressed" He handed her a towel.

They came out of the bathroom to the room. Trish opened the closet door and grabbed a nightgown to wear. Dante just wore a boxer and a sleeveless shirt, both black. Trish was about to get in bed when Dante pulled her back and kissed her, in just a bit of a second.

"Dante!" She complained.

"I'll go, I'll go. I just wanted to give you a kiss" He said as he went out of the bedroom and noticed light coming from downstairs. He came down the stairs and to his surprise Vergil and Lady were sitting together very closely on the love seat. Nero and Kyrie were already gone.

"What the hell are you still doing here!?"

"I thought you said I could stay" Vergil said a little taken aback.

"I was talking to Lady" Dante retorted.

"Well, since you didn't give him a nice welcoming, I thought I could keep him company for a while, have some chat" Lady said in a strangely nice tone.

"He doesn't need your pity" Dante complained.

"It's not pity, it's just...ahhh, forget it! What is your problem Dante?!" This time Lady pissed off a little. "I take back what I said, there's no one worse than you!" She stood up madly from the couch and readied to go.

"Like if I cared for what you think" He retorted.

Lady was about to leave when Vergil stopped her. "Forgive my stupid brother, he has no manners. Good night, Lady" Vergil said softly as he took her hand smoothly and kissed it.

Lady was so surprised at Vergil, she was left breathless with his actions and his eyes were so focused on her when he kissed her hand, that she felt a strange impulse possess her. "G-goo-good night, Vergil" She said in a shaky voice, she could barely speak. Then she turned away desperately and left.

"Are you always rude to women?" Vergil stared at Dante.

"Shut up. I'll show you your room" Dante said upset.

"How did you manage to win Trish's heart?" Vergil wondered.

"She likes it rough" He said simply. Well the truth was that with her, he's different, she has always been special to him, since the very first moment he saw her, he fell so absolutely mad about her; but Vergil didn't need to know that much information.

"What are you so mad about Dante?" He followed Dante upstairs. "You're not doing anything with your invisible front door?"

"Fuck! I had forgotten about that" Dante came down the stairs again and went to the basement to get some large boards to place them against the wall to block the entrance.

Vergil just kept staring at Dante while he carried the boards and placed them against the wall, he'd try to hold them with the pool table. "Mm hmm" Vergil cleared his throat. "Need a hand?"

"I'm fine, thanks" Dante still had a rough tone in his voice.

"Do as you please" Vergil said a bit bothered and headed upstairs to the room Dante had told him.

Dante was still dragging the pool table and just put it against the boards to prevent them from falling down. "That'll do" He shook the dust off from his hands. He turned around and found Vergil wasn't there anymore, so he went upstairs. He saw a light coming from the last room at the hall. So he went to the room to check if Vergil needed anything.

"You need anything?" He said after opening the door.

"A bath"

"There's a bathroom at the hall, it's the first door to the right"

"Thanks"

The room where Vergil was staying wasn't that bad. It was clean enough and had the essentials. Dante left Vergil and went to his room with Trish.

When he opened the door he found Trish in a very sexy pose on the bed. She kneeled on it as Dante sat on the edge of it. He seemed stressed.

"What was all that fuss about?"

"Don't ask" Dante said dryly as he stretched his back.

Trish moved behind him and started to massage his shoulders and neck. Then she slipped her hands to his arms, then to his back to end up at his shoulders again.

"Aahhh" Dante moaned with such pleasure, delightful. Her touch was so gentle and strong at the same time, it felt great. "Ahh, you have great hands, babe"

"Mmhmm" She nodded. She slid her hands to his chest and kissed his neck softly. She took his shirt off; she moved his face towards her and strated kissing him so slowly.

"I thought you were tired" He whispered.

"I changed my mind" She whispered to his ear as she delicately lied him down. She straddled him and continued kissing him passionately.

Dante slid his hands under her nightgown and squeezed her ass making her squirm.

"Ahh" She moaned aroused.

"You're not wearing undies, you naughty girl!" He slid his fingers into her opening. "Mmm, someone's wet" He flipped her over in a fast motion and now he was the one on top.

He looked at her so lovingly and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful"

She smiled and embraced him tightly, a hand at his back and the other behind his head pushing him against her so desperately. Their lips met again in a passionate, anxious and yet slow kiss. Then with a slow but strong thrust, he penetrated her so deep. "Ah ahh" She breathed out and in softly. Dante didn't have the need to take off his boxer for it had an opening at the front.

He made love to her so delicately like he hadn't done so in a while. It was like the first time he had made love to her. They both moaned deeply and softly, feeling every breath brush their skin. They tried to keep their moans down, considering Vergil was around. So they kissed to lower their moans, though sometimes it was inevitable to not moan more deeply and loud.

Vergil had taken his time to shower, it was his first real shower in years. After he finished, he dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't need anything from Dante, except for some clean clothes to sleep at least. So he thought of going to Dante's room to borrow some of his nightwear. He went out of the bathroom and walked down the hall stealthily. He didn't want to wake them up. He was about to knock on the door when he heard their faint moans, which were no longer faint but loud. He had arrived right at their climax. "No wonder he sent me to the farthest room" Vergil shook his head and walked away.

"Oh Dante" She said gasping. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything"

"I heard footsteps" She said still breathing heavily.

"It must have been Vergil" He said carelessly as he kissed her forcefully. She drew apart from him. "What's wrong now?" He said.

"Maybe he needs something" She said worried.

"Again? You serious? Why do you worry too much about him, he'll be fine. If he survived in hell for years then he can do it here without our help. He said he just needed a bath" He said trying to calm her.

"Well maybe he need some clothes, don't you think?"

"Fine" He pulled out from her and sat on a corner of the bed to open a drawer of the bedside table. He pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. "Here, you give'em to him"

Trish grabbed the clothes and went to Vergil's new room. To her surprise, when she opened the door, she found Vergil entirely nude.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should've knocked" Trish said nervous.

"No, it's alright. "It's not like you never saw one before" He said as he moved closer to her.

Trish tried moving back, but she hit the door with her back. The door was completely shut now. She was slightly shaking.

"Why so nervous? Are you afraid of me?" Vergil asked in a very seductive tone. "Do I bother you?" He said as he got really close to her.

Trish was so nervous that she dropped the clothes. Vergil had something that could make a woman shiver without noticing. She crouched to pick up the clothes. "I-I brought you some clothes I thought you might need them" She said in a shaky voice, as she crouched. Bad idea, now she had his dick at full sight and almost at her face. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said anxiously as she couldn't stare anywhere else.

Vergil gave her a hand to stand up. He couldn't help to grin. "Thanks, I do need them" He took the clothes from her hands.

"Oh, the clothes, yeah" She was breathless at him.

Vergil turned around to get dressed and now he showed his ass to her. _Oh God, does he want to torture me? _She said to herself almost sweating.

After getting dressed he turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Trish" He said slowly.

"Oh no, you don't disturb me" She said shaking.

He moved closer to her, face to face. "Good night Trish" He said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Trish was paralyzed. The touch of his lips on her forehead made her come to reality once again. She shook her head slightly and sighed. "Good night Vergil" She said quietly and left the room.

She walked to the room and she couldn't stop thinking about him. She would never see him again with the same eyes. What is it what they have that they can have such a power over her? With Dante is evident that he always had some sort of power over her, but Vergil? She had never felt intimidated by him. Well, she had never been in _that _position with him before. _Is it something the brothers have, a special power to subdue me?_ She thought. _Would Nero be the same? Nah, I don't think so, he's not that imposing. _She kept talking to herself. Then she opened the door to the room and entered, shuting the door behind her. She was still pensive and didn't notice that she was thinking out loud. "They really are twins" She said emphatically.

Dante was sitting on the edge of the bed, then stood up to go to her side. "Come again?"

Trish's mind was full of ardor, lust and desire. She felt strangely horny. She rushed over Dante, wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him fiercely. Dante responded to her kisses but was taken aback at her sudden lust.

Dante drew apart from her and held her by her shoulders. "What is wrong with you?" He stared at her surprised.

"What is wrong with me? Whtat's wrong about desiring your husband?"

"Nothing. But it's weird that you want me this much after we just had sex and... and you just came from my brother's room"

"So what?" Trish said careless.

"Why did you take so long?" He eyed her pensively. "And what was that of really twins thing?"

"Shut up and kiss me Dante!" She rushed over him again and tried to hold him, but Dante cought her arms in the air and stopped her.

"Wait, wait. Wait a minute here, you saw him naked didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And you turned on with him!" Dante accused her.

"Oh, c'mon Dante, is like if I was staring at you" Trish excused herself.

"So you're accepting it!" Dante opened the door and left the room. He stopped at the hall near the stairs. "If we're the same, why don't you go and fuck him huh?!" He said madly as he continued his way and went downstairs.

"Dante don't be ridiculous. Dante!" She yelled to him. She couldn't help her emotions and started crying.

Vergil couldn't help to eavesdrop. He heard everything and felt he had had some guilt in all their argument. He went out of the room and found Trish crying at the middle of the hall. He went to her side and embraced her, trying to calm her a bit. "I'm sorry Trish, this is all my fault. I never thought I would cause you troubles with him"

"No, it's not your fault. Dante can be such a jerk sometimes" She said sobbing.

"I'll go talk to him" He wiped her tears away.

"Thanks"

Vergil came down the stairs to find Dante sitting down at his chair, drinking. Vergil shook his head and took a deep breath. "So this is your way to solve problems" He said as he snatched the bottle from his hands and had a look at it. "And with a cheap Scotch. How foolish and lame Dante"

"You shut up, this is all your fault! Give that back to me!" Dante leapt up from the chair trying to take the bottle back, but he was pushed back by Vergil.

"Sit down and listen to me!" Vergil said harshly. He explained to Dante how the things had happened, and that he'd thought it was funny to do what he did. Dante didn't find it funny, but he calmed down a little bit. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do! What kind of stupid question is that?" Dante complained.

"Then what the hell are you doing? You hurt her acting like this, and she's pregnant. Poor Trish is crying her heart out and all you do is yell at her, evade her and drink. How mature. That speaks very well of you Dante" He said sarcastic.

"Shut up" Dante felt Vergil was right. He had exploded for something of no importance. "Why do you defend her so much?"

Vergil simply raised an eyebrow with annoyance. "How many time do I have to tell you that I appreciate her very much, she's a close friend of mie and I don't want you to hurt her!"

"Close?"

"Yeah, close" Vergil said harsh. "As a little sister if you want to put it that way. Satisfied?"

"Pretty much. She's your sister in law, so you better see her like that" Dante said as he stood up from the chair to go upstairs with Trish.

"You should apologize to her" Vergil said serious and sincere.

"And you don't have to tell me what I should do. Besides, I know more about women than you do" Dante said as he approached to the stairs.

"Yeah, I can totally see _that_!" Vergil said with evident sarcasm.

When Dante reached the stairs, he found Trish there. Her expression of pain and her hand at her stomach holding tight, really petrified him. "Trish?! What's wrong? Are you alright?" He said as he carried her to a couch and lied her down.

"I'm okay Dante. I think the baby's uneasy that's all"

"You sure?" Dante asked worried. "We're going to the doctor tomorrow anyway, first thing in the morning"

Trish just nodded. She seemed to be sappy and mad.

Dante got all serious all of a sudden. "I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I promise I won't upset you anymore, or the baby. Can you forgive me?" He said with a sorry face.

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry too, for getting horny because of Vergil"

Dante was rubbing her back softly before she said that and then he changed his expression to annoyance. "You didn't have to remind me that, but it's okay. It was a misunderstanding" He looked deep in her eyes. "So we're cool?"

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You feel better now?" Dante asked relaxed.

Trish shook her head.

"No? What do I have to do to make you feel better?"

"Touch me, feel it"

"What?! But Vergil's here!" Dante complained. Vergil had been standing there the whole time.

"The baby, you silly"

"Oh, okay" He put his hand on her belly. "Should I feel something?"

"Ummm, maybe not yet. But it's good for the baby if he can feel you close. He can sense you if you touch him and talk to him I guess"

"Him?" Dante looked at Trish with wonder.

"Yeah, I think it's a boy"

Dante couldn't help to smile from ear to ear. "I love you baby" He grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

Vergil grinned. He was glad that they were happy again, but that was totally not a scene he wanted to watch. "Maybe it's better if I leave"

"Oh okay. Good night" Said Dante.

"I mean, if I don't stay here" He said seriously. "I don't want to cause you any more trouble"

"What are you talking about?" Dante lifted up and put his arm around Vergil's shoulders. "You're my brother, this is where you belong, with us. Yeah it's normal to fight from time to time, but that's just how our relatioship flows"

"Fine. But that doesn't mean that I'll stay here forever"

"I totally agree with you. And just to clear things, we're not the same. Mine is bigger"

Vergil grinned. "You wish"

"You want me to prove my point?" Dante said overconfident.

"How childish. There's no need. Trish can clear this up" Both Vergil and Dante turned to look at her.

"Don't look at me. I'm not answering that" She folded her arms.

"Problem solved" Said Vergil. "It's evident that she does not want to answer because she doen't want to break you heart"

Dante shook his head. "No way. She doesn't want to be rude to you, that's all, right babe?" Dante looked at Trish.

"Good night boys" She said as she stood up from the couch and headed upstairs. She shook her head with annoyance. "Men, they're all the same"

"Trish wait! I'll carry you upstairs" Dante said following Trish and Vergil followed them too.

"That's okay Dante, I can walk for myself"

Dante stopped at the middle of the hall and yelled to Vergil who had just reached his bedroom. "This is not over yet, Verge!"

Vergil was opening the door to his new room and when he entered he turned around."Good night Dante" He said as he shut the door with a loud thud.

Dante entered to the room and shut the door. Trish was already in bed, so he went to brush his teeth to get in bed with her.

"Now, really Trish, who has it bigger?"

"You're gonna continue with that?"

"Yeap"

"Fine. For starters, I saw it in its relaxed form, not at its full length, so I can't tell who has it bigger"

"You have seen me relaxed"

"Yeah, but you have to admit you have a hard on most of the time"

"Okay, true. But, I'm relaxed, how about now?" He pulled down his boxer.

"You wanna get me horny?"

"No, but is it working?"

"Maybe, but come to bed now, will ya?"

"Just answer me"

"Yours is bigger, happy now?"

"You're not saying it just to satisfy me, right?"

"No Dante, it's true. Yours is a bit bigger, not for much but it is"

"Haha, I knew it. I'll shove it to his face tomorrow"

"Will you come to bed already?"

When he finally did, he cuddled with her and held her against his body. "Trish?" He wanted to ask her one more thing.

"What is it now, Dante?" She said bothered. She really wanted to sleep.

"Do you think Lady is into Vergil?"

"What? No! What kind of question is that? Don't be ridiculous. Is like if you were saying that she's into you. No wait, I think she had always been into you. Why do you ask?"

"Again with that" He said annoyed. "Well, I saw Vergil flirting with her before she left"

"Really? Vergil?" Trish couldn't believe that. _Vergil flirting?_ Okay she could, and he's really good at it. "Then the question would be, is he into her?"

"I don't think he is, I mean I don't think he has bad taste for women"

Lady's attractive" Trish tried to defend her.

"Not for my taste. And I don't think we have that different taste on women. I mean, she has a fine ass, but..."

"What?" She didn't let him finish. She was a bit upset again.

"What?" He screwed up again. "I mean..." He didn't know what else to say. "What? Well my point is, that she's not sexy like you are. I mean you are sexy for every man in every way in the world and underworld too, and she's not, and besides, she has a weird look"

"Well, obviously not a lot of women can be as sexy as I am, but if they're into each other, we'll get to know sooner or later, or we could find out. But go to sleep now Dante"

"Okay" He cuddled with her again and kissed her. "Good night Trish"

"Good night Dante"

Vergil on the other hand was having troubles to sleep. He was tired. It had been a lot of years since he last had _this_, a home, a soft bed to sleep, company, friends, another brother. So many new things and people, that kept his mind busy. He was tired but couldn't sleep a wink. He kept thinking about her. Those strange and intense eyes that kept staring at him with a special sparkle. He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her laugh, just the way she is and he couldn't understand why he liked her so much. She did look much different than when he first met her, or maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't been in contact with women since many years ago. So he just shook his head trying to erase her image from his head. He could still hear her voice, smell her scent. "Lady" He whispered. He grinned then tried to sleep.

Life had not only given Dante and Trish a third chance, but Vergil too. A third chance to live his life as he should, and this time he was not gonna waste it.

* * *

AN: okay, so this is what I think of Nero, I have other versions but nothing's clear, this one I think it's fair and it fits to the original story I think. You may think what you prefer, this is just a theory about Nero and Sparda. So what do you think? Feel yourself free to express any thought, just click below or send my a PM.

I still don't know when I'm gonna end this, it seems to just be extending more and more, but stay tuned. I'll try to update soon. See you next time! :)

Thank you all for reading, don't forget to leave your review! Helps me to write more and faster.


	10. Skin on Skin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own devil may cry or the song Interlude with ludes by them crooked vultures.

**AN**: sorry for the wait, here's chap 10, hope you like. Is basically what happens next after last chap, visit to the doctor and a flashback of the time the baby was conceived (sort of lemon). Fun moments with everyone, and another idea came to mind for the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 "Skin on Skin"

The sun was rising at the Devil May Cry, at the whole city actually; the sky was clear and blue, the birds were chirping, everything seemed so peaceful and perfect except for one thing, the morning sickness. Poor Dante, instead of waking up by the orchestral chanting of the birds, he woke up by the loud roaring of Trish to the toilet. She didn't throw up really, but it was as if she had. It was the same feeling and sound of it without the disgusting part, but it was disgusting anyway. How long would it last?

Trish told Dante to go look for the doctor's number and make an appointment. The number should be in a drawer downstairs at the kitchen, so he made his way downstairs.

When he entered to the kitchen, he found Vergil sitting down on a wooden chair in front of the dining table. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, his hands clasp together at his lap; evidently he was sleeping. Dante felt very tempted to wake him up. He remebered Trish's outfit of policewoman, he must still have the whistle somewhere. So he stealthily walked to the office and opened a drawer of his desk. "Jackpot!" He found it. He returned to the kitchen trying to make no sound. When he was in front of Vergil, with the whistle in hand, he slowly moved it to his mouth, but to his surprise, Vergil caught it in the air in a blink of an eye. Dante barely noticed and when he was gonna blow, he was simply left motionless.

"What the hell you think you're doing?" Vergil said as he opened just one eye to glare at Dante. He still had Dante's wrist held tight.

"I just wanted to play a joke on you!"

"You're not that good and you're to slow" He said as he closed his eye again and freed Dante's wrist with slight anger. He returned to his position.

"Slow? But I'm..."

"Dante, don't forget the many years I spent in the underworld, you could never sleep peacefully, you had to be on alert, _always_" He said with his eyes still closed.

Dante felt a little disappointed. "You're not cool to play with. Nero would've surely fell for it"

Vergil had his arms folded. He opened an eye again when Dante mentioned Nero being better to play with. He stared at Dante, but he was turned back on him. Dante was looking for the doctor's number inside a drawer. He messed the entire drawer until he found the doctor's calling card.

Dante made the appointment, but he was kinda down all of a sudden. Vergil had straightened on his chair as Dante sat in front of him with an expression of worry.

"What is it now brother?" Vergil asked him seriously.

"The doctor charges even more now than the last time we went, and to be honest I have no money now" Dante said as he held his head in his hands, in distress.

"You know I'd help you if I could, but I'm just as broke as you are"

"I know brother, you're not as cold-blooded as everybody think" Dante said. Worry evident in his face.

"Shut up, that's a secret. I want to keep my fearless and imposing bearing" Vergil said serious.

"Don't worry bro, your secret's safe with me" Dante said with a slight chuckle.

Trish came down the stairs and entered to the kitchen. "What secret?"

Both Vergil and Dante turned to look at her. "Nothing" They said in unison. They stared at each other and grinned. They were connected again as when they were kids. All of a sudden their faces turned to serious again.

"What's with your faces? Is there a problem?" Trish wondered. They shook their heads. "So you guys made peace already?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're cool, no problem" Said Dante. "You feel better babe?"

"Honestly, I feel worse" She said as she grabbed herself from the fridge. Her giddiness and nausea wouldn't leave her alone.

Dante hurriedly stood up and catched her, before she'd faint or else. "You should've stayed in bed, you're not alright baby" He said as he carried her to a sofa in the living room. Trish wrapped her arms around his neck all the way to the office and didn't want to let go. Dante freed from her arms and crouched beside her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Trish put an arm over her head and never opened her eyes. She felt her head spinning round and around enedlessly. "Yeah, you can do something for me. Call Lady and tell her to get me a special tea or something for this sickness please. I had never felt like this before"

When she mentioned Lady, Dante's face contorted, he didn't want to call her, much less after what he said to her last night. Anyway, he didn't have her number. He had never had the need to call her or even bothered to ask her for it, and she never bothered either anyways. But she does have his number, just to call him to collect the money he supposedly owes her.

Vergil had followed them to the living room and was leant on a wall with his arms folded, staring at them.

"I don't have her number" Dante said resolved.

"It's in my cellphone, upstairs" Trish said.

"Don't bother Dante, I have her number" Said Vergil as he headed to the desk to grab the phone.

"Oh, but you have to call her to her cell, she's probably not home"

"Don't worry Trish, I know the number" Vergil said as he dialed the number. He told her the situation and she said she'd be there in 30 minutes or less.

While Vergil talked to Lady, Dante was gossiping with Trish about his suppositions of Vergil and Lady. He was convinced she wanted something with him. He has known her for over 10 years now, and she had never bothered to give him her number, and in less than a day, she gave both of her numbers to his brother, that should mean something. Trish couldn't understand the problem about that, Vergil was free to do whatever he wanted and Lady as well. Trish wanted to convince Dante he was being paranoid, but she wasn't feeling well to do so.

"Done!" Said Vergil as he walked and sat on a couch in front of them.

Dante lifted Trish a little bit to sit where her head was, then he rested her head on his lap. "So... why do you have her numbers?"

"That's none of your concern" Vergil retorted as he folded his arms.

"You won't tell me!?" Dante complained.

"She just gave me her numbers in case that I'd need anything" Vergil said pestered. "Are you jealous?"

"Hell no! I've never been attracted to her"

"Then what is your problem, beacuse evidently you have a problem with her. I noticed after the way you threw her out last night" Vergil could easily see through his twin's eyes and soul. Dante is such a transparent person, it's easy to notice whenever he's happy, sad, mad, horny...but Vergil wanted him to accept his fears. Vergil on the other hand is hard to read, his seriousness can hide his real feelings. Dante could hide his feelings if he wanted to, but it's not in his nature to do it.

"You did what?!" Trish said surprised. "Why did you do such a thing?!"

"It was late and, and... you needed rest!" He said to Vergil. Dante didn't know what else to say.

Vergil just glared at him. "I think I know better than you about _my_ needs"

"Besides, you just came back from "the dead" you could say, and a woman is the least you need" Dante tried to defend his point.

"Again with my needs" Vergil shook his head. "So that is it? You're afraid that I could fall for her and pay no attention to you?"

"More or less" Dante said as Trish sat up straight and stared at him surprised, she couldn't believe her ears.

"You're not the center of the earth Dante. But for your comfort, I'm not interested in a romance..." He thought of her. "... for the moment"

Both Dante and Trish stared at him surprised. That means he could be interested in a maybe not so far future.

"I'm not going anywhere Dante" Vergil said to relax him. They never show it, but they really love each other. Maybe he was lying but not even he knew if he was really interested about her, he would give it time. He had better things to think about for now.

The three of them kept silent for a couple of minutes. Trish had lay back on Dante's lap again. He stroke her hair softly to relax her, then suddenly a loud roar was heard. It was Vergil's stomach. He was really starving, he could eat anything, earlier he hadn't found anything in the fridge or the pantry so...

"Someone's hungry" Dante said almost laughing.

"Shut up" Vergil felt a little embarrased. He could smell a tasty smell. Then he heard a door knock, well a knock on the boards and he hurriedly moved the pool table and the boards blocking the entrance to let Lady in.

Lady had brought some special herbs for Trish, and also lunch. She knew Dante didn't have any food left, so she thought it'd be nice to buy them lunch. She came in carrying a couple of bags and for the first time, Dante was happy to see her. She was carrying a briefcase too.

"Hey everybody, I brought lunch!" She said as she hurriedly went to the kitchen to leave the bags and all. She took the herbs, looked for a small pot to boil water, then she added the herbs. After a couple of minutes, she served a cup of the tea and added some sugar. She knew Trish hated tea without sugar, and she's a lover of sweets, so it has to be very sweet.

The steamy food was dragging Vergil to the kitchen. He almost clashed with Lady when he opened the door to the kitchen; she was carrying the cup of tea to Trish, fortunately she didn't spill it all over herself.

"Here you go girl" Said Lady as she handed the cup of tea to Trish. "It's hot, be careful"

Trish sat up to take the cup of tea. "Oh, thank you Lady. You have no idea of how much I appreciate this" Said Trish as she carefully took a sip of tea.

"You need to eat well, so I brought lunch for you and the rest of us" Lady seemed in a hurry. "You know what, I better go to the kitchen, Vergil might eat it all up. You hear that? Sounds like a zombi devouring a corpse" She said as she headed to the kitchen and opened the door. " Busted!"

Vergil was comfortably sat on a chair at the dining table, he had torn apart the bags and was devouring the food like a starving animal. He didn't even bother to use any cutlery; both of his hands were full of food and he was all dirty from his chin and around his mouth.

"Wow! Those years in hell did turn you into an animal!" Lady said astounded.

Vergil finished what he had in his hands and cleaned up with some paper towel. "Hm hmm" He cleared his throat and turned to look at Lady who was still agaped. "I beg your pardon?" He said focused on Lady and very serious and arrogant like a king from a noble reign.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Lady said grinning. "Eat up, I'll go get some more" She said as she left Vergil in the kitchen and headed to the front "doors". _Wish I'd had a camera._

What was this, dejá vú? It was the second time this day he heard that phrase and they better keep the secret to themselves or his reputation could come down. But for the moment he didn't care, he was starving so he preferred to eat it all up like Lady said. When he did, he cleaned up his mess and got rid of all the evidence.

"Where you going Lady?" Trish asked wondering.

"I'll go get some more food, Vergil ate it all up. It's clear you don't feed him at all Dante" She said as she walked through the entrance. "And call Nero! He needs to be here too!" She yelled from outside.

"Nero?" Dante wondered what she wanted Nero for, but he called him anyway.

By the time Lady got back, Nero was already there, but alone. He left Kyrie home, she had things to do. The city of Fortuna was still in recontruction and she wanted to be there to help in anything she could.

"So now that we're all here, what do you want first the news or the food?" Said Lady as she lifted the food bags she was carrying.

"The food!" Everyone said. The smell was enough to convince them.

So they all went to the kitchen and sat at the table to have their brakesfast, brunch or whatever. Trish's nausea and giddiness had already disappeared, the tea had been pretty effective, so she was willing to eat now. Dante was afraid that at the end of the meal, Lady would charge him for it. But anyway, they all ate pleasantly, yes Vergil ate again, he was eating with the family now, in a civilized way. They ate up everything. They were now completely satisfied.

Lady cleared her throat and gave them the good news. She had gone to check up the city, if everything was fine. There was still wreckage around the whole city. Even the mayor was around to make sure that everything would be restored in the least time possible. When the people saw her, a lot of them recognized her as the savior, so she ended up talking with the mayor who congratulated her for her honorable job. She felt it was wrong to say that she was the only one involved, so she told the mayor the whole story, even Dante and Trish's part of the story. The mayor had been so moved that he wanted to return the favor to all of them, and even offered to pay everything for the baby's birth and all of Trish's pregnancy. So Lady had given him Dante's address so he'd stop by whenever he wanted. Plus, he gave her a large sum of money for them all, and even the citizens had given her more money as a sign of gratitude, so she ended up with a briefcase full of money.

"So, here it is" Said Lady as she stood up and took the briefcase and put it on the table. She unlocked it and when she opened it, it was bulging of money.

"This surely was a life saver gig" Said Trish. "Unlike last time" It had been so long since she last saw such a large amount of money.

"And even" Said Dante. Lady had taken the time to divide the money into equal parts.

Lady had even considered Vergil in the money share out. She started to hand out to each its part of the share.

"Hey! Where's Vergil's part? He participated too" Dante wondered.

"Here's your part Vergil" Lady said giving the last share to Vergil. She had already given Trish her part.

"Then, where's my part?" Dante complained.

"You share with Trish. You're married so what's hers is yours and yours is hers, so don't complain. And besides, the mayor's paying for everything for the baby!" Lady retorted.

"Well I don't see any mayor around here"

"Anybody home?" It was the mayor. Lady approached to him to introduce him to everybody. "I found no doors so I took the liberty to come in"

"It's alright" Lady led him into the kitchen to meet the others.

"The sons of Sparda. It's a pleasure to meet you. I always knew the tales of Sparda were real. He saved our world many years ago and now you too. If your father lived, he'd be very proud of you all" The mayor got a little bit excited and kept telling them about their precious job that saved the community and how they'd never finish thanking them all for their honorable acts.

They were all starting to get bored with too much praise from this guy.

"Thank you very much for your ummm...invaluable words Mr. Mayor, but we're in a bit of a hurry, we have an appointment with the doctor and we need to get going" Said Dante. He wanted to make sure that what Lady said wasn't a lie.

"Oh yes, congratulations for your future baby. And please let me pay for everything she needs during her pregnancy and your baby's birth" He said to Dante.

"Oh thank you, but we can't accept that, is too much" Said Trish. She felt Dante giving her a nudge on her side.

"Please, accept it, it's the least I can do for you. For risking your lives and your baby's life too" He said as he tried to give them his calling card. "You saved the whole community, please" He insisted.

"Alright, we'll accept it" Dante said it in a way to make it sound he wasn't that convinced, to not sound that greedy. "Thanks" He felt a strange vibe when their hands slightly brushed.

"Send all your bills related to the baby to my address"

"Alright, thanks again" Said Dante as he clasped hands with the mayor and again he felt something strange, but he couldn't tell what it was.

The mayor left finally. It was just them again. Dante and Trish needed to get a bath to go to the doctor, so they went upstairs. Vergil stayed as he was dressed, his regular clothes were dirty and he didn't have any other to wear. He'd borrow some of Dante's clothes later.

So Lady, Vergil and Nero headed to the office and sat on the sofas to have some chat, while Dante and Trish would come down.

"Why did you accept the mayor's help?" Trish asked Dante as the undressed to get in the shower.

"Babe, we have no idea of how the jobs are gonna be in the next months. If it wasn't for the money Lady just gave us, we'd be completely broke. You know I'm not greedy, but there are a lot of things to fix in the house and the bills we have to pay, so a little help comes in handy"

"Okay. Maybe you're right" She said as she walked inside the shower and turned to look at Dante. She eyed him from head to toes with lust.

"What?" Dante asked surprised, though not that much really, he knows her well.

"Will you come with me? Now?" She raised an eyebrow very slowly in a very seductive way.

Dante stepped inside the shower just to get all fondled by Trish. She pushed him against the wall. The warm water fell smoothly over their bodies. She caressed his chest sliding her hands to his back, they continued sliding until they reached his perfect butt. She squeezed it strongly.

"Wo, slow down babe. Someone gets easily aroused lately" Dante said as he pulled her hard against him and squeezed her ass too.

Their soft, wet lips brushed smoothly without fully kissing, increasing their desire.

"My hormones are going crazy lately" She whispered softly.

"Mmmm, I like that" He said softly as he brushed his moist lips against her neck.

"Oh Dante! Every time I feel you close to my body you make me so...aahh! And suddenly I'm hungry" She said aroused.

"Hungry?" Dante stared at her bedazzled. The single thought of it made it more exciting. He felt her gentle hands rubbing his dick and balls so softly.

"You're so delicious" She said sultry as she licked and bit her lips.

Her luscious body and her delectable lips were driving him mad, but he couldn't let himself be carried away right now. No matter how tempting and appealing it is. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath. "You're a devil" He said lustful. It was really hard to have her perfect body in front of him and not posses her, but he needed to control himself. "The most enticing, sexy devil" She bit his lips and stared at him naughtily. "But we have to be with the doctor in 20 minutes. So we need to hurry" Dante said desperately.

"Oh Dantee" She pouted horny.

Dante lathered and rinsed the fastest he could and got out of the shower.

"Where are you going so fast?"

"I'm getting dressed. I won't be able to control with you, so you better finish up by yourself"

"But Dante, I don't want you to control" She had no choice but to finish the bath alone.

They both got ready. Trish had to wear a comfortable dress, since her regular clothes didn't fit well anymore. She didn't look fat, but she was slightly rounder, so her tight clothes didn't fit anymore. Dante just wore a pair of dark grey jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt and folded the sleeves at his elbows. He looks so handsome in normal clothes, wearing anything or nothing actually.

They were running out of time so they better hurry or they'd be late to the appointment. The others stayed there at Dante's shop. Dante promised they'd be back in a couple of hours, so they decided to stay until they'd come back to know what the doctor said. Vergil didn't have any other place to go so they all stayed to keep him company too, and get to know each other more.

Dante and Trish barely arrived on time with the doctor. It had been over two years since their last visit. The doctor was happy to see them and even more when they told him that they're expecting. So the doctor kindly proceeded to make her the regular check up for pregnancies. The doctor surprised with the ultrasound, either the baby was growing pretty fast or the weeks of gestation were more than they had thought. According to the results, Trish was a little more than three months pregnant.

"Okay, so you say you have around two months of pregnancy?" The doctor asked while he made the ultrasound.

"Yeah, a little over two months I believe"

"Well, this is an over three months fetus" The doctor said assured.

"Three months?" Both Trish and Dante said surprised.

"I'll tell you the exact date when we're done with this. You see here..." He signaled to the screen of the ultrasound. "... this is no longer an embryo, we have here a completely formed fetus. See the head, the little body, its limbs. From now on, the baby will grow faster and develop from the inside. That means that you will gain more weight, your hips will widen a bit, your breasts will grow too..."

"More?!" Trish was shocked and Dante grinned with a naughty expression.

"Yes, that's normal. Every body is different though. It may vary"

They finished the ultrasound and went back to the doctor's office to have a talk. The doctor calculated the exact date of conception and it had been July 7th.

"July?" Both Dante and Trish surprised a bit. "What day is today?" Dante asked.

"October 5th" The doctor said a little taken aback at their reaction. "Is there a problem with the date?"

"October already? Time in hell really goes pretty slow" Dante said. "So you were already pregnant when we were at Fortuna?" He asked her.

"I believe it was _during_ our visit to Fortuna"

̴ Flashback ̴

"Hey! What's your name?" Dante asked as Nero turned his back on him and started to walk away.

"Nero. You're Dante right? Not a bad name"

"Neither is yours" Said Dante as he turned around to look at Nero who was walking down the hallway.

To his surprise, a luscious woman appeared in front of him, he recognized her easily. _Grrrrr_... He stared at her amazed. _That fine ass can't be someone else's_. The skin colour was different but still it was her, no doubt. "Ha ha, that regal look suits you"

"I dress to impress" Said Gloria as she changed back to Trish with a single motion of her arm. "Are you sure you want to let him go?" She walked around him.

"Yeah, I figure he can bare the burden" Said Dante as he held his sword against the ground.

"I know this is not my business, but this could get ugly" She said as she finally stayed beside him and put her hand at his shoulder, staring at each other for a moment.

"Well, if the kid screws up, then I'll just have to kick his ass" Dante said as he put Rebellion at his back again. "I didn't know you had that kind of magic power, you hadn't shown me that ability before" He grabbed Rebellion again and threw it at the front wall. The blade pierced into the wall. He got closer to her and put his arms around her. He was staring at her with a sultry look. Everything in him was sultry, is.

Trish started feeling a sudden heat go all over her body. She felt herself falter, loose. "I didn't think it was that impressive" She said wavering.

Dante kept staring at her so penetratingly. "When you said you'd go undercover, I never thought you meant in disguise" He said sultry as he lowered his hands to her lower back. He separated a bit from her and held one of her hands in the air. "Why don't you show me that trick again?"

Trish eyed him grinning, and raised an eyebrow. "Alright" She said sultry. She did her trick again and disguised of Gloria with a single hand motion holding a white fabric which magically appeared and disappeared in the air.

"Wow, magical!" He said as he took her hand again and spin her around slowly, eyeing her from head to toes, not missing a single spot of her luscious body.

"What?" Trish said surprised as Dante seemed to be undressing her with his stare. More than she already was.

"So the whole Order saw you like this and Nero too?" Dante wondered. Trish just nodded cunning. "Damn them, lucky bastards. No wonder they let you in that fast. You love men drooling for you, don't you?"

"Is in my nature baby" Trish said sultry as she licked her lips and bit them.

"Turn around" He ordered her. She obeyed him, though she didn't know what he wanted exactly. He moved closer to her and put his hands at her sides, then he slowly slid them until he reached her hips. He had her tightly gripped. He put his left hand at her abdomen and kept his other hand at her hip. Then he pressed her hard against him. She could feel his hard on bulging in his pants. She let a fade moan escape her lips. She gulped as she closed her eyes. Dante slid his right hand under her suit. "Hey! Where did your panties go?" He asked mockingly. "So you were fighting like _this_? You naughty girl" He said as he slid his middle finger inside of her, her wetness felt so smooth. He then rubbed his fingertips against her clit, and penetrated her again but with two fingers now, the deepest his fingers let him.

She let out a loud moan. "Oh Dante! Someone can see us" She said aroused. She could barely manage to speak.

"So you want me to stop?" He whispered softly to her ear.

"Noo..." She exhaled. She pressed her eyelids tightly, her expression was of extreme pleasure. She rubbed her ass at his crotch and he kept sliding his fingers in until she desperately unzipped his pants and whipped it out without turning around. "Make love to me Dante!" She said desperate. Desire consuming her.

"Anytime, anywhere you want" Dante said as he pushed her to the nearest wall, he had her face against it. He unbuckled his belt to loosen his pants a little. He savored her body then he bent her down a bit. She placed her hands at the wall to hold herself and he started to tease her brushing his dick betwixt her ass. "You want it?"

"Oh yeah!" She said aroused.

"Then you'll have it" He had his hand at her back, then he moved the back part of her suit, grabbed her by her hips and he ram it in strongly and with such thrust that he made her moan really hard. The harder she moans, the harder it gets. Her moans really turn him on. He penetrated her in that position for a while. He rubbed her breasts with both hands and kept moving his hips, thrusting her strongly. He kept one of his hands at her breasts and the other at her abdomen, then he starightened her completely and with a strong thrust, he pushed her hard against the wall, penetrating her deeply. Her moans turned into a scream, pleasurable screams. She could feel him so deep inside of her. She moaned louder with gritted teeth, sometimes moaning harder that she needed to fully open her mouth. She was hyperventilating, her heart pounded really fast.

He pulled out from her then he turned her around to face him. Her expression of extreme desire made him even more lustful. He brushed his cock against her clit sliding up and down, then he slid it down at her swollen lips. He slid it without penetrating her, just brushing her sex.

"Oh Dantee" She gasped. She was more than aroused, even a breath felt like bliss.

"I love this suit" He said staring at her, full of ardor. He then lifted the front part of her suit and with great force he thrust it in.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. Her eyes almost went blank.

"Oh, baby" He said aroused. He then lifted one of her legs and held it with his forearm. His thrusts were reaching deeper inside of her.

"Oh Dantee! Ahhhh!" She raised her other leg and Dante held it. She wrapped her legs tightly around Dante's waist and ass.

He had her pinned against the wall holding her by her ass. Dante smothered her with rough kisses. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed roughly until their intense moans and screams didn't let them anymore.

Their moans were so loud that someone inside the castle got the chance to hear and this certain someone was intrigued about those loud screams. He walked down the hallway to the chamber and stealthily opened the door trying not to be seen or heard. He advanced through the short hallway, the one Nero had crossed before. He stood still at the edge of the wall and cautiously had a glance at the source of the screaming.

"What? Gloria and Dante? That's a sure way to capture him, clever woman" Credo said quietly to himself.

Neither Dante nor Trish noticed his presence.

"Oh Dante it feels so good!"

"Yeah baby, yeahh!" Dante tightened his grip on her as he walked to the center of the chamber, where there were a couple of stairs surrounded by four pillars holding a ceiling. Who knows the real purpose of this thing. She kept swinging her hips as Dante walked. He reached a pillar and pushed her against it. These pillars were thinner than the rest inside this chamber, so she had the chance to hold tight to it with her arms raised. Dante kept swinging his hips with strong thrusts. Thrust after thrust, it was harder every time.

"Oh God Dantee! Ahh, ah!" She kept screaming harder.

"Oh I love your tightness!" He said loudly and gritting his teeth.

_She surely knows how to play her part, she's really into it. Great actress. Who would think that they just met?_ Credo thought.

"Oh Trish, I love you baby!" Dante yelled aroused.

"Love? Trish? Wasn't her name Gloria?" Credo wondered. Their relationship seemed from way back. "Was it all a set up? I knew she wasn't reliable" What he didn't know, was that he was working for the wrong side of the gang. Fighting against the good guys and allied to the bad; but he'd come to know the truth soon enough. Sooner than he expects though. He rather go find Nero before things would get worse.

"Ohh Dantee!" She said in between gasps. Her grip on the pillar tightened more as she reached the climax.

They were both using too much force that Trish tore to pieces the part of the pillar she was holding from, and Dante with his forceful thrusts made her tear apart the rest with her back. They fell down, but Dante flipped over so that Trish wouldn't hurt her back (more) when she'd reach the ground.

Trish was straddled on him. She kept moving her hips as she came. Dante was doing his best to hold back, but Trish was not gonna let that happen. Dante, thinking she was done, rolled over and had her pinned to the ground now (well to a carpet actually). He kept thrusting her in and faster now, he was not holding back any longer. But to his surprise and extreme pleasure, she would come again.

"Oh Dante, Dantee!" She felt so much pleasure, she couldn't take it anymore. Dante tried to stop to at least come out of her, but that was not in her plans. Her legs tightened around his back as she came again. Dante had no choice, he couldn't hold it more and much less considering he had held back much, and her expression of pleasure was not helping, it just turned him on even more. Her muscles inside were pulsating and contracting strongly. He increased his speed and force and so he came. "Ohh Trish, ohhhh!" He yelled as he came. And so he planted his seeds inside of her, millions of seeds flowing their way supported by the palpitating stream, but only one would be left standing and reach the end, the goal.

"Oh Dante!" She said breathing heavily. She tried to regain herself.

"Oh, baby, ohh" Dante said slowly and pleasurable as he collapsed over her.

Trish hugged him and rubbed his back for a little while. He was still inside of her. She loves how that feels, to have him inside of her for a little longer, but a loud crash was heard nearby.

"Fuck! Sounds like the kid screwed up already" Dante said annoyed. He wanted to remain like this for a bit longer, but it wouldn't be possible. Her soft breasts were the perfect pillow, but they had to get going. He pulled out from her and lied beside her. He took a deep breath, then he put his "friend" back to sleep in his pants. He pulled up his pants then zipped them up. He turned to look at her, he caressed her cheek then put his hand beside her ear and kissed her.

Dante stood up and gave her a hand. "C'mon babe, we gotta go" He buckled his belt, then took his sword and put it at his back. "Can you turn to normal now? I feel like if I had just cheated on you"

"Really?" She said cunning and raised an eyebrow. "And by the way, is Gloria" She turned back to normal Trish.

"Ahhh much better" He said as he put his arm around her waist. "Well, not that it wasn't good, it was awsome, I mean..."

"I know what you mean Dante, nevermind. Let's go" She said a bit bothered.

"You said Gloria? Is that the name you made up for your disguise?"

"Yeah, so you actually cheated on Trish"

"Damn, I'm a bad husband" Dante said mocking.

They headed to the door then left the castle to go meet Nero.

̴ End of Flashback ̴

"Now that you mention it. Yeah it must have been then" Dante said as he remembered how he fully came inside of her that time. He was thinking it had been another time, probably during their wild night, or before, when he also came inside of her, but to clear things.. " So how much has she then?"

"To be precise, 15 weeks"

"What?!" Both Dante and Trish surprised a lot but yeah, it fit.

The doctor gave them some imprints of the baby's ultrasound and prescribed her some vitamins and a healthy diet, though he allowed her to eat any cravings she could have.

Trish walked out of the doctor's office, but Dante stayed to asked him something. "Just one question. Is it safe to... you know..."

"Have sex? Yeah totally. Your wife's pregnancy is pretty healthy so there's no problem at all. Just don't be too rough." He added. "Oh and by the way, I need to see your wife monthly, so I'll see you in three or four weeks alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be here" He said relieved. The best thing is, he won't have to pay for any of their visits, so he had no money worries. But he kept pensive. _Rough? Is that mean I have to be nice from now on?_

Dante and Trish arrived home after they went to the supermarket to get some groceries, they needed to fill up their pantry, and with Trish's cravings, they bought a lot of stuff.

"What took you so long?" Lady asked as Dante and Trish walked in.

"We went to the store to get some groceries" Dante answered thinking why had he bothered. He had never bothered to really answer her any questions before, and with the truth. "What did you guys do here all day?" Dante said a bit bothered, seeing his place was still the same mess as before, they could've at least cleaned up.

"Nothing useful, I see" Trish said slightly bothered too.

"Oh, let me help you with that. You shouldn't carry heavy things" Vergil said concerned as he grabbed the bags that Trish was carrying.

"That's not necessary, but thanks anyway"

Nero helped Dante with the rest of the bags and they took everything to the kitchen. Lady helped them to store everything and Vergil helped her. Nero came back to the office.

Trish was exhausted so she laid back on the couch, trying to relax after a busy morning and noon. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She sighed deeply, then she started feeling an intense stare. She opened her eyes again, and saw Nero sitting down in front of her on the other couch, like expecting something. "You lost something?" She asked annoyed. Nero just shook his head. "What is it then, Nero?" She thought it was really weird that Nero would be staring so much at her, considering he is of the shy type.

"I just wanted to know how did it go with the doctor" He said excited.

"Really? Wow, you even show more excitement than Dante" Trish said surprised. She reached her purse and took out the baby's imprints. "Come here, have a look at this" She said smiling. Nero sat on the centre table in front of her.

"Hey, I heard my name. I'm out of the room for a minute and you're already missing me?" Dante said cocky as he went to the office.

"It seems not" Said Lady as she went to the office followed by Vergil.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Dante asked.

"Oh, shut up hun. Come sit next to me"

"Hey! What is that?!" Lady asked excited.

Everybody gathered at the sofas and Trish showed them various "pictures" of the baby.

"Look, it's smiling" Nero said enthusiastic.

"Wow, it's true" Lady said surprised. "Isn't this a very grown baby?"

"Yeah, it is actually" Trish said simply.

"So you're pregnant since...when?"

"15 weeks ago"

"What?!" Lady shocked, actually everybody did. "But that's like almost four months! Where's your belly?!"

"Apparently, it'll start showing like... _tomorrow_, according to what the doctor said" She said exaggerating, but close to reality.

"Oh I can't wait to see your belly grow. You'll look so cute" Lady said excited.

Trish just raised an eyebrow in shock. It was really weird to see Lady so excited about something with no money involved.

"Yeah! We'll come very often to visit you guys from now on" Said Nero.

Vergil noticed his twin's face of _no way! _He almost laughed at him, but he didn't want to be that rude. He wouldn't mind to have Lady around more often. He was starting to like her. And Nero, well, he's his brother too. He felt empathy for Dante though. Who knows, maybe it could happen to him too one day. He shook his head. The single thought of it petrified him. His twin's sons would be more than enough.

"Good joke kid. I almost fell for it!" Dante said with a fake grin. And it erased as he was hunted by Lady and Nero's intense glaring. Dante took a deep breath. He was pestered, but there was nothing he could do about it, they'd be there even if he tells them not to.

Dante laid back on the couch beside Trish. He put his arm around her shoulders and tilted back his head staring at the ceiling. He then closed his eyes.

"You owe me an apology" Lady said.

"What for?" Dante said pestered without opening his eyes.

"For kicking me out last night and talking to me the way you always do, after all I've done for you!"

Dante opened his eyes and turned to look at her, frowning.

"All the money I gave you this morning, plus thanks to me the mayor's helping you out with her pregnancy, which you have to admit is worth millions"

"Alright, you're right. Thanks" Dante said after a deep breath.

"I said, apology" Lady said cocky.

"Ughh. Whatever. I'm sorry for calling you whatever I did or if I offended you in any way. Happy?" Dante said simply, and a bit bothered.

"Not entirely, but I guess that considering your personality, that's fine"

Dante pressed Trish against him. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. He started to rub her back to relax her.

"The money you gave me won't last much anyway. I got a lot of bills to pay, I gotta fix the goddamn doors, windows..." He looked at Lady who seemed to be getting pissed again. "...but, it's pretty helpful, thanks" Dante said to chill her down.

Lady took a deep breath and turned to look at Vergil, he was grinning so he made her grin too. He has something that she can't describe, but she pretty much likes. They looked at each other a smiled, a mischievous smile.

Nero stood up and said he had to go, that he had things to do, but that he'll return soon, in a few days or so, and next time he'd bring Kyrie with him. And so he left. So now it was just the four of them.

"So Vergil, are you up for some food?" Lady asked.

"Umm... sure, why not?" He said simply

"Both Vergil and Lady stood up. "You like pizza? You should try it. I know the best place in town, and perhaps later I'll treat you a strawberry sundae" She said to make Dante jealous and piss him off.

"I prefer chocolate, but thanks for your invitation. That's very kind of you"

"Bye guys!" Said Lady as they headed to the entrance. "I'll come tomorrow Trish, to keep you company!" She yelled from outside.

They were out of the Devil May Cry. "So you just asked me out to piss off Dante?" Vergil asked her.

"I won't lie. But I do want to get to know you better, if that's okay with you..." Lady said as she wrapped her arm around Vergil's. "...spend some time with you?" She gulped. She had never felt so nervous with a man before, and what a man she was hanging out with.

"So she wanted to piss you off huh?" Trish said grinning.

"Like if I cared" Dante said as he stood up. He would never accept it, but he was dying to eat that pizza and strawberry sundae, but he'd rather think of something else. "Now that we're alone, finally, would you care to dance with me?" He said as he extended his hand to her. She took his hand and he led her to the jukebox to play a song. He walked behind her slowly, never loosing her hand. He played the song "Interlude with Ludes" by Them Crooked Vultures.

She loves that song. The rythm really makes her wanna dance every time she listens to it. She starts swaying her hips smoothly with the rythm, so sensual. He watches her dance, her back is so enticing; he keeps behind her. He feels the rythm and starts to come closer to her.

The song plays _I've always been behind you, so I think we should meet..._

Their bodies meet, her enticing back with his perfect front. He feels her hips swaying to the rythm, punctuating at every drum beat, brushing his crotch with every sway. And as the song keeps playing ..._oh, baby, oh..._ he sings "Oh, bay, oh".

_...I'm gonna smother you with my love, forever and ever also forever..._

She presses her body against his, they're dancing together now. He puts his hands at her hips, swaying with her, then he softly starts to slide them up through her waist, her sides. He reaches her arms and lifts them parallel with the ground; with such sensuality he starts to kiss her neck softly, brushing his lips against her sweet skin, going over her neck and arms so smoothly and delicately.

_...If you want me I'm yours... _

She brings her arms down and pressed against his body, she puts her hands behind him and starts sliding herself up and down smoothly, she keeps swaying sensually. Her luscious body fits perfectly to him. She presses herself harder against his body, feeling his every move, his breathing. She loves how that feels, the hardness in his pants bulging at her ass. She loves to entice him, to achieve this bliss. Her hands squeeze his butt, and she feels it harder. Their eyes are closed, the lights are a bit down, the vibe is ready for love.

_...'cause I just threw myself at you..._

Her arms are up, her hips are still swaying and every move is so sensual. His hands roam throughout her luscious body, savoring every spot. They reach her breasts and press them softly, they keep moving up until they reach her face. She gasps and he pulls slowly from her hair leaning back her head, he slightly turns her face and their lips meet in an endless, passionate kiss.

They keep dancing smoothly never parting their lips. The lights go out, now's the time. _Damn they cut off the service_. He thinks. The lights come back and start to flicker. _Or maybe not_. The moment is perfect, everything is perfect.

The song's about to end _...I hate to be the barer of bad news..._

Then the jukebox has a short-circuit and it starts to emit sparks. The song keeps playing but with slight distortion _...but I am. _A whirl of smoke comes out of the back of the jukebox.

"What the... not again!" Dante complained. "That's one more thing to be fixed" He said quietly. Then the lights went out again.

"Two" Trish whispered.

Dante just bows his head in surrender. And once again, their perfect moment was ruined.

* * *

**AN**: any comments, thoughts... just click below and review. Thanks for reading.

If there's something you want me to write about, just tell me. I have planned a good end, well this never ends in my mind but, it can't continue forever and ever so, I'm not sure if it's gonna be next chapter, it depends on the length of it, probablyi it'll be two more, stay tuned. ;)


	11. In Sickness and Health: Lock and Load!

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter turned out to be really long, I could make three chapters out of it but it's just one long. See it as a reward for all the time it took me to update. It has of everything as always, lots of love and lust. Enjoy. I say it's easy to read , not boring but that's your call.

* * *

Chapter 11 "In Sickness and Health: Lock and Load!"

One more week had passed. Dante had fixed his entire place, including his jukebox, which by the way was the most expensive one to fix. He spent a lot of money in all the home improvements, plus the bills he had to pay, but still he had money left from that last "job" if you could call it that. He wanted to save some money, you never know when you're gonna need it, much less with a baby on the way, but he wanted to reward himself with a new car. Trish told him it was an unnecessary expense, and his reply was it was for the baby's own good, protection and comfort. She couldn't refuse to that. A regular car would be a lot safer than a convertible, and such a regular car he chose, he was hesitant about which car to choose between a jaguar and a lexus, but he finally chose the lexus.

The next week, the jobs were really bad, didn't pay much. They were starting to think they had literally finished up with all of hell's population, but at least that gave Dante some time to look for something special he wanted to give Trish, something he should've given her a long time ago but things happened differently, and he never did. So he thought it was about time to do it the right way. He knew he had it, but didn't remember where had he put it, he kept looking and looking, and he wouldn't give up until he'd find it, and he finally did.

Dante, Vergil and Trish were at home. Vergil was comfortably sat on a sofa, reading a book. Trish was simply laying on the couch beside Vergil's; the pregnancy makes her sleepy almost all day. And Dante was sitting behind his desk. He seemed a little anxious. He opened a drawer of his desk, took a small black box and put it in his pocket. He stood up, set his hair right and walked towards Trish. She was so relaxed, almost asleep, when she herd him approaching. Vergil kept reading his book very focused, but he noticed Dante's anxiety as he looked at him out of the corner of his eye. _What is he up to?_ Vergil thought.

Dante stood in front of her, desperate. He was sweating a bit. He cleared his throat to call her attention. She frowned without opening her eyes.

"What is it Dante?" She said a bit bothered and sleepy.

"I- I- I wanna ask you something" He hesitated. He had never felt so nervous in his entire life. He would have rathered that Vergil wouldn't be there at the moment, but it was now or never.

Vergil pretended he was still reading, but actually he was staring focusedly at them from over his book.

Dante sat on the centre table in front of her. "Ummm... can you ummm... sit up?"

"Is it important?" She looked at him with one eye opened and frowning.

"Yes, very"

"Okay" She sat up and stared at him expectantly. "So..."

Dante gulped. He took her hands and stared at her deeply. "I love you Trish"

"I love you too Dante, but what did you want to ask me?"

"I want to ask you if you..." He reached his hand to his pocket.

"Yes...?" Trish wondered suspicious as she saw he was getting something from his pocket.

"Trish, would you..." He was interrupted, he couldn't even finish his question.

"Hey guys! We wanted to pay you a visit, we hadn't come during the past week so we thought it was about time" Nero said cheerfully. He arrived together with Kyrie and Lady entered behind them.

"I'm here too!" Lady said as she came in and shut the doors.

"And you guys had to choose this precise moment?!" Dante shook his head. He closed his eyes and held his head with his left hand and put the other one at his thigh. He took a deep breath.

"What?! What were you doing?" Lady asked careless.

"Did we interrupt something?" Nero wondered.

"Yeahh!" Dante said bothered. "But what the hell, I'll make it official then" He pulled out the small box from his pocket, then moved the centre table backwards and kneeled on one knee before Trish.

"Da- Dante, what are you doing?" She said trying to hide her excitement. She obviously knew what he wanted to ask her now.

Everyone knew his intentions now and surprised a lot. Even Vergil put his book away.

"Trish, would you marry me again?" He said as he opened the small box before her eyes.

Someone else burst into his shop again. "What?!"

Dante couldn't believe his luck. "Why did everyone had to come just today and with such perfect timing?!"

Everyone stared at each other with some embarrassment. Dante was right. They had ruined their moment of intimacy, but what's done it's done. "We're sorry, go on" Said Patty as she gathered with Lady, she didn't know anyone else.

Trish was just too excited to care about people interrupting. She was left breathless with the ring sparkling before her eyes. She felt her eyes soaking in tears and smiled.

"So, what do you say? Would you marry me again?" Dante felt a little too anxious with her silence.

Trish stared at Dante deep into his eyes and was about to answer him, when Vergil glared at Dante and stood up with a loud thud. "Where did you get that ring?!"

Dante turned to look at Vergil. "Mom gave it to me before she died" He said relaxed.

"She what?! And why did she give it to you?! I'm the oldest son!"

"She must have thought I'd be the only one to get married, and besides, you weren't there, so you lost your chance. Anyhow, what do you want it for? Like if you were gonna get married!"

Vergil's cheeks turned a little pink, he folded his arms with anger and sat down again. He felt a little awkward, specially with the little blond girl staring at him so focusedly.

"Oh Dante, it's a very beautiful ring, but I can't accept it" Trish said. She felt Vergil was right to be upset, and it wouldn't be fair, but if Dante's mother gave it to _him,_ it's because she wanted him to have it, and give it to the right woman. If she wanted Vergil to have it, she would've told Dante to give it to him. So, she was just gonna let Dante insist a little more so she wouldn't sound selfish.

"Oh, c'mon Trish, is what my mom would've wanted" Dante insisted.

Trish smiled and extended her left hand to him.

"Is that a yes?" He said as he took her hand.

"Of course you silly" Trish said grinning.

Dante took the ring from the small box and gently slid it on her ring finger. "It suits you perfect" He said lovingly.

Trish felt so excited that one of the tears acumulating in her eyes flowed down. "Oh Dante, I love you!" She said as she grabbed him from the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yay!" Lady said excited. Then everybody applaused. Specially Patty who was really excited too.

"Ooh, cover your eyes, this is adults only scene" Said Lady as she covered Patty's eyes.

"Hey! I'm no longer a little girl, I'm a young lady"

"Yeah, sure" Lady said grinning.

Patty ran towards Dante and Trish to hug him, she set them apart and embraced him. "Congratulations!"

Dante felt a little awkward and even more feeling Trish's stare focusedly on him. It had been really long since he last saw Patty. He cleared his throat so that she would loose him from the hug.

Patty turned to look at Trish and frowned. "I remember you, I saw you once when Dante fought against Abigail. You two make a wonderful couple..."

"Thanks" Trish faked a smile. She didn't know why, but she didn't like this girl very much, and her voice is just so annoying.

"You look prettier in person" Said Patty.

"Pardon me?" Trish didn't know what she meant.

"Yeah, Dante had your picture at his desk, but you are much more prettier than the picture"

"Oh, that's not..." Trish looked at Dante whom made her a sign to shut up, no need to tell the whole story.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dante asked Patty.

"Oh, I heard about what happened in the city and I wanted to make sure you were alright"

Trish just raised an eyebrow and glared at Dante. Okay, maybe this was the reason why she didn't like her much, she seems to have a crush on Dante or something of the sort.

"Nah, no need to worry..." Said Dante as he moved from the centre table and sat beside Trish. "... the devil always looks after his own"

"Mmm... okay" Said Patty, not pretty convinced. She turned to look at the rest of them. "Who are they? Why do they look so much like you?"

"That's my twin brother, Vergil, who came back from the dead. And he's my little brother, Nero and that's his girlfriend. And just for the record, my wife's name is Trish"

"Wife? But you haven't married yet!"

"Actually, we do. This will be our second wedding, now that the family is reunited"

"And that the family is getting larger" Nero added.

"Larger?" Patty wondered.

Dante just glared at Nero; he had to open his big mouth. Dante put his arm around Trish and pulled her closer to him. He started to caress her side. "We are umm... ummm..." He was thinking too much to say the _thing_.

"They're having a baby, see that simple" Said Lady as she felt a little desperate with Dante's hesitation.

Patty was left agaped. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Were they talking about the same Dante? "You're having a baby?" She said looking at Dante.

"Well, I'm not, she is" Dante said pointing at Trish.

"You're getting married with a pregnant woman and the baby is not yours?" Patty wondered.

Trish just felt as insulted as hell. She was starting to lose control; oh how much she wanted to kill this girl or at least teach her a lesson.

"No, no! I mean... yes. We're getting married for the second time and she's pregnant, so it's obvious that the baby is mine"

"Are you implying that I'm a stupid little girl?" She felt insulted now.

"Aghh! See it as you want" Dante said careless.

Patty thought it better, and she knew it was better to be happy. So she hugged Dante again and congratulated him. That made Trish a little bit more upset, so she took a deep breath and started counting to ten. Dante moved Patty away from him, he didn't want any more troubles with Trish, he could feel her anger.

"I don't know why I didn't notice before, I'm sorry. I thought you had a little overweight" Patty said innocently.

"Okay, that's...!" Trish felt about to explode, luckily Patty had turned over to go with Lady. It ws right that moment when Trish summoned her powers and a lot of electricity gathered at her right hand. Everyone saw her rage and even found it funny, except for Dante, who thought she was really attacking her.

"Calm down babe, she's just a little girl" He said quietly to Trish and grabbed her wrist putting her hand down. But instead of making her powers disappear, she took it out on poor Dante.

"Hghhh, why... me?!" Dante squirmed in pain. "I ask you to marry me and this is what I get? Damn babe, it's just like I had planned" Dante said breathless as he tried to regain himself.

Trish looked at him with remorse. "Oh, I'm sorry honey, are you okay?"

"I've been better, but I'm moved by your concern" He said bitter.

"I'm sorry, I just had to take it out on someone"

"And it had to be me?" He complained.

"Either you, or Patty so..."

"Lucky me you don't have all your powers at the moment"

Trish just grinned.

The rest of the afternoon they all spent it together. Patty wanted to get to know Vergil and Nero and make amends with Trish, if she wanted to be invited to the wedding.

Trish and Lady planned to meet the next morning to go on the search of the perfect wedding dress, Patty included herself, so Trish didn't have the chance to say no. Lady insisted to Trish that Patty was a good girl and nice, but Trish just would never like her or stand her that much. Trish invited Kyrie too, but she already had some chores to do, but she prmised that if she'd finish early, she'd gladly go with them.

The next morning, Lady was the first one to arrive. Trish was ready to go, she didn't want to wait for Patty. She told Dante that if Kyrie would come, he'd give her Trish's cellphone number, so she could catch up wherever they were.

"C'mon let's go" Trish hurried Lady.

"But we have to wait for Patty"

"Oh, she's not coming" Trish said suspiciously.

"Hey! You won't kiss me goodbye?" Dante said to Trish.

Trish just turned to look at him and walked towards him. Dante was sitting behind his desk with his feet up, like always, and when he saw her approaching to him, he rapidly put his feet down and sat up straight. Trish stood in front of him and bent over a little bit to kiss him. She was wearing a beautiful violet, short dress, a bit above the knee, with quite some cleavage by the way.

"Mmmm... what a nice view" Dante said seductively as he stared at her cleavage.

Trish just kissed him, but Dante wouldn't let her go. He held her back tightly, so when she tried to get up, she couldn't loose from him.

"Dante, we need to go" Trish insisted.

"Can I kiss my babies goodbye?" He said still focused on her sweet bosom.

Trish just raised an eyebrow and tried to loose from him. Dante simply pulled down her dress from the front and her two twins burst out and said hello to the world, well to Dante actually. Then right that second Vergil came out of the kitchen eating a cheese danish, he almost choke when he saw Trish's goodies. His eyes were bulging in surprise and he started coughing to avoid choking more on the food.

"Dante!" Trish tried to stop him. She felt a little embarrassed with Vergil's shock face.

"Mmmmm... my babies are growing" Dante said almost drooling.

"Hi Vergil!" Lady said as to make him look somewhere else. He had paralyzed a bit at the scene in front of him. Lady approached to him and took his hand and pulled him to the center of the office.

Vergil cleared his throat. "Hello Lady" He said as he tried to recover himself.

"You guys never change" Said Lady without looking at them.

"Don't you feel any shame?" Trish said quietly to Dante.

"Nope. This is my house, I can do whatever I want" Dante said before he kissed his two babies and made a loud sound at the end of each kiss. His hands were roaming down her spine and ended at her butt. He slid his hands under her dress and squeezed her ass really hard and with his strength, he pressed her against him. Her luscious breasts ended up at his face. He shook his head in between her breasts savoring every second of it. Then suddenly Patty arrived.

"Sorry I'm late!" She yelled enthusiastic, then her face changed when she saw Dante with Trish in that position.

Dante immediately stopped and moved Trish away from him. Patty turned around and blushed. She covered her eyes as to erase that image from her mind

"So now you feel ashamed?" Trish said slyly.

"No! But this is adults only" Dante said relaxed. "I thought you said she wasn't coming"

"Nah. My plan didn't work, thanks a lot honey" She said as she straightened her dress.

"Can we go now?" Lady asked.

"Yeah" She said to Lady. "I'm gonna need the car keys" She said staring at Dante.

"What? No way, you're not driving!"

"Lady's driving" Trish said simply.

"Hell no! She's not driving my new car!"

"Then give me the keys to other car"

"It's a convertible!" Dante complained.

"Dante..." Trish just glared at him. She gave him "the look".

"Alright" He complained. "But you better drive nicely" He said to Lady. He pulled out the car keys from his pocket and held them in the air to hand them to Trish.

"Don't be so paranoid" Said Lady as she approached to him and snatched the keys from his hands.

"Hey! Be careful okay? And take care of my Trishy"

"Later Dante" Lady said annoyed as she walked away.

The girls left except for Trish who was beside Dante. Vergil sat on a couch and tried to relax. Trish was about to leave when Dante caught her hand.

"Hey Trish" He said serious. She turned to look at him. "Relax baby, I know you don't like Patty but she's a good girl, she can be annoying sometimes but she's a nice girl" Dante said to comfort her, and he was convincing her. "Maybe you can be friends with her, then she might come to the house to clean up the place from time to time" He said simply.

He was doing very good until he said that last part. "Are you implying I don't clean up this place!?" She said a little angry.

"No, no. I just meant that she could give you a hand, now that you have to relax and not do those kind of things"

Trish shook her head. "Whatever, see you later Dante"

"Okay! Do what you want" He said giving up.

Trish left with the girls. Dante stood up from his seat and went to the couch and threw himself on it. He took a deep breath. "Women. You never get to understand them"

"Can't live with them, can't live without them" Vergil said.

"Damn right! That's exactly how it is" Dante turned to look at Vergil with a strange look.

The girls went to several bridal shops, but Trish didn't find anything of her like. They went to the last shop Lady knew existed. They were checking the dresses when one of the employees came along to help them out.

"Are you looking for a wedding dress?" The woman asked kindly.

"No, we want a cheeseburger and fries" Trish said sarcastic. She was exhausted and weary that the slightest taunt could make her lose her mind, plus her hormones were just crazy.

The woman wasn't in the mood either so she got pissed with her comment. "I meant, something in particular, a certain type of dress?" She said arrogant.

"Any suggestions?" Lady said giving up.

"Follow me miss, we have the perfect dress for you" The woman said to Lady.

"Oh no, I'm not the bride"

"Ohh, I don't suppose you'd be the bride" The woman said to Trish just to piss her off.

"Oh really, and why not?" Trish said pestered.

"Well, for starters you have a daughter, and to top it off, you're pregnant"

"Daughter? For your information, this will be my second wedding and she's not my daughter!"

"Oh, so you didn't have any luck with the first guy and now you wanna test it again with a new one?" The woman implied scornfully.

"I don't need to test my luck with any guy, I stay with the same man that loves me so much that wants to marry me for a second time. If nobody loves you and you're ll alone, that's not my falut. And let me just give you a little piece of advice. Being a whore won't make guys to like you at all" Trish said pestered.

"Okay, we're leaving..." Lady said a little embarrassed. She grabbed Trish by the arm and dragged her out of the shop. Patty just followed.

"You have just ruined our last chance to get you a wedding dress!" Lady said as she sat Trish on a bench.

Trish was so mad that she struggled with Lady to go into the shop again. "Why did you do that?! Let me go in and kill that bitch!"

"Wo, you need to calm down. Inhale, exhale, count to ten or something" Said Lady.

"Aahhhh! I'm just so desperate. Can't we just go back home?" Trish cried.

Lady sat beside her and hugged her to soothe her. "It's gonna be alright, we'll find you the perfect dress"

Patty cleared her throat. "May I suggest something?"

Both Trish and Lady turned to look at her.

"Why don't we go to dressmaker and have them design you a dress as you want it?" Patty said simply.

Both Trish and Lady looked at each other again. "Why didn't you think of that before?!" Trish complained to Lady. "You're a genius. Patty, I underestimated you"

They found the place and had the most beautiful dress designed for her and it was cheaper than expected. So now it would be just the wait for the dress to be ready, so in the meantime they were just going to plan the wedding. The dress would take a couple of days to be ready so the wedding would be in a week; hoping her belly wouldn't grow much.

All the girls helped Trish with the wedding plans, and this time Kyrie had the chance to help and even promised to sing at the wedding. They had everything set, the wedding was just one day away.

They were all at Dante's place from morning 'til midnight. During the afternoon they played board games that Kyrie had brought, also pool and spent the day chatting. They had a lot of fun that the day passed so fast; when Lady looked at her watch, it was almost midnight.

"Wow, it's really late. It's time to go, c'mon girls" Said Lady. "You too Trish"

"What? Why are you taking her?" Dante complained.

"Well, it's better if all the girls spend the night at my place, and all the boys here with you. You know what they say, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and sleeping with her the previous night must be worse. So she's coming with us"

"That's ridiculous! And besides, we're already married, so it doesn't apply"

"Maybe she's right. I better spend the night with them and besides, everything is at her place, the dress and all so..." Trish said pensive as she approached to Dante and kissed him goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow hun"

"Wait! But what if things should be the other way? Perhaps you should stay with me" Dante said a little agitated.

"You don't believe in that crap, do you Dante?" Trish said as she walked towards Lady to leave.

Dante thought it a little. He did believe in those superstitions but not entirely. He rather not believe in it. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then" He said dubious. "Good night sweetheart"

"Night baby" Trish said quietly before they left.

The girls had left and now it was just the three of them. They gathered at the sofas and sat closely as if what they were gonna say was a secret no one should know about.

Vergil noticed Dante seemed very pensive."What is it Dante? You're not believing in those superstitions, are you?"

"No, no. It's not that. Do you guys remember when the mayor came here?" Dante asked them.

Vergil just nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Nero.

"You're gonna call me paranoid, but did you guys feel anything different, or strange? I mean by his presence or I don't know. I felt a strange vibe when we shook hands" Dante said serious.

"I have to agree with you. I sensed something different in him, but it's hard to tell what it is exactly" Vergil said.

"Did you sense something Nero? 'Cause I know you can feel things with that arm of yours" Dante continued.

_If he called me Nero he must be really serious_. He thought. "Well to be honest, I didn't feel or sense any evil in him if that's what you're asking. And besides, if he offered to pay everything for your baby, I don't think he meant to harm you in any way"

"Maybe that's the way he found to infiltrate in the family and do I don't know what" Dante said paranoid.

"Don't be paranoid Dante. We better go to sleep before you start scheming bullshit" Vergil said serious.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep. It's getting late and tomorrow it's gonna be a long day. By the way, where am I sleeping?"Asked Nero.

"On the couch" Dante said simply. "Unless you're afraid and prefer to sleep with me kid" Dante said thinking Nero would rather the couch.

Nero thought it a little. "As appealing as the couch may seem, I prefer a bed. Is your bed big enough?"

"Not that much. Double bed, perfect for two..." Dante mocked.

"I'll sleep with you, but I don't want you to cuddle up with me in the middle of the night thinking I'm Trish" Nero said pestered.

"Hey! I'm the one who's letting you sleep with me, so either you take it or leave it!" Said Dante.

"Alright! While you girls decide who's gonna cuddle up with whom, I'll go to sleep. Goodnight!" Vergil said weary and went upstairs to his room.

Dante and Nero went upstairs too. Nero sat on the edge of the bed, took off his boots and coat to sleep. When he turned to look at Dante he saw him getting undressed.

"Wo, wo! What the hell are you doing?!" Nero sais panicked.

"Getting undressed..." Dante said simply.

"Why?!" Nero asked serious.

"Well, I don't know you, but I don't sleep with clothes on" Dante noticed Nero's panic face. "Relax kid, I'll leave my underwear on"

"Phew! That's a relief!" Nero said sarcastic.

"You can always sleep on the couch if you prefer"

"Goodnight" Nero said as he put himself to bed and covered up himself 'til the head.

Dante just laughed inside. He opened a drawer, took a shirt and put it on. He went to the bathroom before going to bed. He brushed his teeth and when he peered himself at the mirror, he couldn't see anything but worry on his face. "Trish..." He said quietly. No one was gonna make him change his mind; he had the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He put to bed and covered up. He drew apart from Nero the more possible so neither of them would be uncomfortable.

Nero fell to the sandman's lands shortly, but Dante was unnerved. It took him a couple of hours to fall asleep, he just kept turning over from one side to the other unable to sleep until he finally did.

Trish on the other hand fell asleep like a baby. She had a bad feeling too, but Lady soothed her. Kyrie and Patty were sleeping in the room beside Lady's, and Trish together with Lady. After they met and solved their little misunderstanding, they became real close friends. They have a good connection and chemistry with each other, so sleeping together wouldn't be a problem. They got undressed; Lady wore a shirt and tiny shorts and borrowed Trish a nightgown. They tucked in bed and Lady could notice Trish was a little anxious and worried.

"What is it girl? Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but that's not what worries me. I've never slept apart from Dante, well except when I left him, but I have a bad feeling. Something's gonna happen, I know it, I've never missed"

"Trish, don't worry. I know I'm not big and muscled as Dante, but I can protect you. And if something would happen tomorrow, you have me, Vergil and Nero to protect you, and of course Dante would never let _anyone_ touch you, so there's nothing to worry about. We're all strong enough" Lady said to soothe her.

"I know, thanks" Trish smiled. She had to admit that she didn't feel as safe with Lady than with Dante but she was comfortable with her, and one thing she loves from her is that she always has the perfect words to make someone feel better. "Can I cuddle up with you?" Trish asked shyly.

"Of course girl, come here" Lady opened her arms to her and Trish placed herself on her chest. Her big and soft bosom was really comfortable, now Trish could tell why Dante always loves to sleep on her chest. Lady put her arms around her and Trish hugged her too, they both relaxed and fell asleep, specially Trish who was sleeping like a little baby.

In the middle of the night at Dante's, he started to have nightmares and woke up screaming for Trish and woke Nero up too.

"Trishh!" Dante screamed desperate. He was breathing heavily and sweating a lot.

"Dante, brother it's okay! It was just a bad dream" Nero tried to calm him. "You scared the shit out of me man!"

"I had a premonition. Fortuna will be attacked by demons tomorrow" Dante said worried.

Nero just looked at him with disbelief. "And since when has that scared ya?"

"Trish and I are getting married in Fortuna! She's in danger, don't you get it?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't worry about that. We will all protect her. Calm down man, and go back to sleep" Nero said serious.

Dante took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep. "You're too young to understand. It's different when you're married and about to have a baby"

Nero just didn't say anything else. The next morning, they all woke up as if it was a regular day. The three had breakfast, then took a shower. Dante and Vergil wore their regular outfits, and Nero didn't have other at the moment. So he left early to go back to his place and change clothes, he had rented a nice suit. Vergil didn't want to wear something esle, so he was keeping his regular clothes. He insisted it wasn't necessary to wear a suit and he wouldn't leave his beloved Yamato at home, so he needed his regular outfit. Nero was meeting them at the Church in Fortuna. When it was about time, Dante changed his clothes into the nice tux he rented.

Dante was ready. "You got the rings brother?"

"Of course. I made them myself. They're magical rings"

"Oh so now you're a magician" Dante tried to make a joke as to forget or hide his fear for a moment.

"No. But I learned some tricks in the demon world" Vergil said serious. "For example, both rings are connected with each other. The ones who wear them, will feel each other, they'll be connected"

"Wow, really?" Dante said astonished. "So that means that even if we're apart we can feel each other and communicate by the ring?"

"Feel each other, yes. Communicate, no. I didn't learn that much and they're not walkie-talkies. You can only feel when your loved one is in danger, or afraid. I think it's the most important and I added a special power to her ring. It can protect her from the demons to a certain extent, that is"

"And why only her ring can do that?" Dante complained.

"Because you don't need that, do you brother?" Vergil infuriated a little.

"Ha ha. You're right. Thanks brother. It's really awsome what you did. So you do care about me and Trish after all"

Vergil just stared at Dante without saying a word.

On the other hand, Kyrie and Patty had gone to their own place to get ready, they would meet at the Church too. Lady was helping Trish out with her dress, make up and hairstyle. When they were both finally ready, a car was already waiting for them outside. They had rented a car decorated for a wedding.

It was getting late. The day seemed perfect. It was sunny, the sky was clear, and blue. The weather was great. Dante and the rest of them including Kyrie and Patty were already at the Church, waiting for the bride. There were obviously regular people at the Church, but not so many. The Church was of the few places in Fortuna that was fully rebuilt. They included a new sculpture of Sparda, to preserve their beliefs.

"Why is she taking too long?" Dante said desperate.

"Nervous?" Vergil asked. He was standing beside him in the altar.

"Anxious, desperate..." Dante said worried. "What if something happened to her?"

Nero noticed Dante's fear and stood up and went to his side. Vergil just glared at Dante.

"You're gonna continue with that?" Vergil said bothered.

"Dante, it's gonna be alright. She must be coming through that door any second" Nero said. The doors to the Church were opened with a loud thud. "See..?"

Lady opened the big doors to the Church and made a sign to Vergil so he'd come to the entrance. Vergil had forgotten he was supposed to walk Trish down the aisle, so he hurried up to the entrance to meet the girls, Trish was waiting for him outside. He was impressed when he saw Lady dressed differently, she looked really pretty wearing a dress; but when he saw Trish, he was left breathless. She looked amazing. Her dress was simple but elegant, and it hid her belly pretty well. What surprised him the most was that it was dark red, made of a combination of silk and lace, with quite some cleavage. A part of it covered by black lace, and with bare shoulders, just a little lace falling down around her shoulders and part of her arms. The fabric at the back was transparent red, showing much of it by the transparency, but still leaving something to the imagination. The transparency was until her tailbone. It was elegant and sexy at the same time.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Said Vergil as he grabbed Trish by the arm. "It'll be an honor to give you away to my brother"

The music started. Instead of playimg the typical music when the bride walks down the aisle, Kyrie composed a song specially for them. She sang along the piano.

Vergil and Trish started walking down the aisle with a slow pace. The moment Dante saw Trish, he was speechless, breathless, he couldn't believe his eyes. His heart started pounding really fast, he was so excited that he couldn't wait to have her in his arms. They reached the altar and Vergil gave Trish away to Dante.

"Make her happy brother, and you better treat her right" Said Vergil.

"No doubt about it" Dante managed to say. He still couldn't believe more perfection was even possible, the beauty Trish posseses is just beyond unimaginable, perfection at its finest. "You look amazing, perfectly beautiful. Red suits you so... wow..." He just couldn't say more.

"I have to admit you look pretty handsome and sexy too in that tux" Trish said slyly. She smiled. It was the happiest day in her life. They looked at each other deeply and lovingly, then the ceremony started.

Everything seemed to be perfect for the moment, everyone was attentive. Sitting at the last row of seats was a man, well dressed. It was the mayor, but he seemed suspicious. He stood up at the middle of the ceremony and walked towards the doors. Nobody had noticed him, not even when he stood up. Before he left, he turned to look at them, his stare seemed sad and full of worry, then making no sound at all, he left. He closed the doors quietly.

"I wish you the best and please forgive me for what I'm about to do" He said to the skies. The mayor ran to the still remains of the castle and opened the secret passage at the back. He reached the secret laboratory without a problem. He stood before the artificial portal to the underworld. It activated by his mere presence. He crossed the portal, but it wouldn't close by itself, so whatever his purpose was in the underworld, it would cause too much troble in the human world. A lot of demons started to emerge from the portal and as always they were gonna ruin Dante's special moment.

Nero was recording the whole ceremony with his videocamera since Trish walked in by Vergil's arm. He was standing on a good spot to have a nice view of the whole "scene". All of a sudden demons burst in to the Church wrecking the doors and large windows. The few people there started running and screaming like mad. Nero obviously captured that on video.

Dante turned to Lady. "I told you it was bad luck to sleep separated!"

"Don't put the blame on me for your bad luck, it was just coincidence" Lady said with her hands at her hips.

Nero ran to Kyrie without ever stopping the recording. He handed the camera to Kyrie so she 'd keep recording.

"I told you this was gonna happen!" Dante yelled to Nero.

"Whatever Mr. Sorcerer" Nero said.

"That's why I came prepared" Dante said as he pulled out Ebony and Ivory from under the back of his coat. "Okay guys, lock and load!" He said ready to shoot.

"Dante! What are you doing? You're staying with me. We're not stopping the ceremony" Trish said serious.

"But babe, I need to..."

"Just stay alert, and let them finish them off,_ we_ are getting married" Trish said upset. Nothing was gonna ruin her special day.

"Alright" Dante said down.

"Continue Father" Trish said kindly, while behind her it seemed war, and it was the sight the Father was getting. The priest was agaped, scared to death and paralyzed by fear. "It's gonna be alright, please continue" Trish insisted.

The Father hesitated but continued, shaking but continued.

Vergil, Nero and Lady were dealing with the demons. Lady had hidden weapons under her dress, so she used them wisely. Nero had his gun and his arm, what more could he need? And Vergil his beloved Yamato, so the three were fighting like mad trying to keep the demons away from Dante and Trish. Vergil and Lady were fighring really close together, almost back to back.

"You look good" Vergil said to Lady in a very seductive way but still with his characteristic coldness, he had just had a glimpse of her. "I had forgotten how you look when you fight" He said without looking at her.

Lady blushed and lost concentration. She turned to look at him and he turned too. She seemed to be wanting to say something, but he had actually turned to kill more demons, not to look at her, so she felt stupid for a moment. She stood still for a while as she thought. A demon approached to her, by the time she noticed it was already at her, she shot it right at its face killing it, but it had cut her dress on one side at mid-thigh, right where she was wearing a band with ammo.

"Oh my dress!" Lady yelled and pouted.

Vergil turned to look at her and disrtacted for a second. He paralyzed staring at her. He found her very sexy, wearing a long, blue dress with an opening on one side and showing her toned thigh, well the whole leg actually, wearing a leather band on her thigh, and to top it off, holding a gun. Not that he likes guns but she looked pretty sexy, tough, just like he likes women. He even blushed a little. He saw demons coming from behind her, so he attacked them so they wouldn't hurt her. Lady obviously noticed his whole reaction and didn't feel that stupid anymore.

He moved really close to her, making her a little nervous. "Don't stand still, fight!" He yelled to her.

She felt something really strange, it was a mix of anger and lust, having him so close to her and talking to her like that. She realized, she liked it. Loved it. Oh he would be such a distraction, she needed to focus. They were face to face. She pointed to a demon behind Vergil, then he slid his left hand down her hip, brushing her skin 'til her thigh. She felt her heart stop, then desire driving her. Vergil rapidly grabbed a cartridge and reloaded her gun. She came back to reality and shot the demon. Then, Vergil moved behind her and with both hands at her sides, he crouched and slid them all the way down her toned body, from her waist to her ankles. She surely paralyzed this time. His touch was so alluring, she could feel his lust through his hands. He took another gun from her ankle. She was so paralyzed that he had to take her hand, the one she was holding the gun with, then he lifted her arm holding her hand and gun, and pointing and shooting the demons, while with his other hand, he held the other gun and shot to the demons at the other side, all this while he kept behind her. Their bodies were so close together that she could feel him so vividly. _Oh God!_ She thought. _Do devils turn on while fighting? I thought I was the only only feeling lustful here_. She could swear she felt his crotch getting harder. He then loose her arm and grabbed her from under her breasts with his arm. He pulled her closer to him and she instinctively raised her legs and kicked a demon right at his head with her high heels. Those heels were surely lethal. He put her down, and smoothly brushed her bosom with his arm while he delicately moved his arm to loose her. _Clever man_. In such a short period of time, he had the chance to touch and feel her perfectly toned body and at the same time, kill demons, he's surely a well-trained devil, half-devil. He surely enjoyed the whole thing and probably did it on purpose, he couldn't resist her, and she loved it too, so no one could complain.

Lady's not of the kind of woman who's easily teased. Sex is not something she thinks about, but Vergil made her feel something she never felt, he made her lustful, and they were just fighting, doing work. She didn't even know if he had meant his touch, as a desire for her or it was just to fight.

"Wake up! We're in the middle of a battle! Are going to fight or you'll keep dreaming?!" Vergil yelled to her.

"I'll fight, just give me my other gun!" Lady retorted.

"I've always hated guns, take it! And keep behind me" He ordered her.

"Do you want me to keep behind you so that I don't see that certain someone woke up?" Lady said sultry.

"I'm sorry?" Vergil totally knew what she meant, but it hadn't been the reason for his command.

"Nevermind" Had she said that? What was happening to her, this was not herself. It was like if he had awoken her lustful side.

"I meant behind or beside me to keep you safe, but if you want to fight on your own I don't give a damn" Vergil said a little bothered.

"Yeah, sure" She said quietly and kept beside him.

They kept fighting while the ceremony never stopped, and Nero either. Kyrie never stopped recording either, she was a little afraid but she felt safe. Patty stayed beside Kyrie the whole time. She'd tell Kyrie to turn the camera to the guys fighting to the demons and then again to Dante and Trish, to have a shot of everything happening during the ceremony.

The demons seemed to be multiplying, more and more were coming. The Father continued with his speech when suddenly Dante took Ebony and pointed at the Father, he instinctively covered his face with the Bible and almost cried. He knew the story that Dante had shot the Saviour at his face.

"Get down!" Dante yelled to him. That exact second a demon burst in by the large window behind the Father. He shot the demon dead.

"Thank you son" The Father said sweating and shaking.

"No prob. You mind if you skip all that crap and get to the good part?"

"Yes, please. The sooner, the better" Trish said.

"Not at all. I agree with you, the sooner, the better" The Father said still shaking. "Alright. We are gathered here to join these two souls in holy matrimony. Dante, do you accept Trish as your beloved wife and promise to love and honor her, 'til death do you part?"

"I do" Dante said as he took her hands and looked at her lovingly, then smiled.

"And you Trish, do you accept Dante as your beloved husband and promise to love and honor him, 'til death do you part?" The Father continued.

"No!" Trish said out loud.

"What!" Dante turned pale and paralyzed, actually everyone did. The guys even stopped fighting at the surprise.

"I do, but not even death will do us part" Trish said grinning.

"Phew!" Dante could breathe again. "I freaked out for a second"

"Now the rings" The Father said.

"The rings..." Dante kept thoughtful. "Hey Vergil! You have the rings?!"

Vergil hurried to them, leaving the demons to Nero and Lady. "Here" He opened a box, revealing the two rings, shining with their own light. "I don't want you to think, they're the same old rings. They were, but I melted them and turned them into this special and magical rings"

"Wow thanks. They're beautiful" Trish said.

Dante took her ring and as he slid it down her finger he said: "Trish, I give you this ring as symbol of my love and I promise to love you, protect you and all I'm supposed to in sickness and health, and not even death will do us part" When he put the ring on her finger, the ring instantly shined, then an engraving appeared on it but underneath. It read Dante followed by a small heart Trish For Ever.

Then Trish did the same. "Dante, I give you this ring as symbol of my eternal love and I promise to love, honor and make you happy in sickness and health, good or evil, forever and ever, and not even death nor demons will do us part" She put the ring on his finger. It shined revealing the engraving which said the same but with Trish's name first. They kept staring at each other deeply.

"I can never win to you, can I?" Dante said grinning.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"I've been waiting all day for this" Dante said slyly. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They could stay like this forever but they had to go. They broke from the kiss, Dante took Trish by the hand and headed to the entrance.

The path was almost clear of demons. Nero finished up with them, and then they all headed outside where more demons were waiting for them. Dante took Ebony and Ivory. "Lock and Load!" He yelled as he stepped outside the Church, he crossed his arms at his front and started shooting like mad. "Sorry folks, but you're not invited to the party!" He yelled as he shot the demons to pieces. "Yeahh! This is my kind of wedding!" He kept shooting left and right killing every demon without a sweat. "Was that all?" He said disappointed.

"Dante honey, be careful with your tux. Remember it's rented, if you ruin it you have to pay for it" Trish warned him.

"Shoot! It's true!" Dante skillfuly evaded a demon.

Nero and Vergil went to help too. All the girls stayed together. Lady was the protector while the guys eliminated the demons.

"This is so unfair!" Trish pouted.

"What is?" Lady wondered.

"I want to fight too!"

"Sorry girl, you can't" Lady kept her guns in hand for if the guys missed a demon, and they did. Around four demons launched at them. Lady started shooting them and when a demon tried to hurt Trish her ring shined slightly and a barrier protected her tossing the demon to the ground. Dante had freaked out a little 'cause his ring shined a bit too and sent an impulse throughout his body, like a warning that she was in danger. When he saw the ring had protected her, he relaxed and went to her side anyway.

"So it worked huh" Said Dante as he stopped the demon at the ground stomping on its chest and shooting at its face, always staring at Trish. "Are you okay beautiful?" He asked slyly. Trish just smiled and nodded. "I can't leave anything to you, can I?" He said to Lady.

"Ughh. It was just one demon and nothing happened" Lady complained.

Dante moved towards Trish and embraced her. "Hey Nero! They seem to be coming from the Castle, you know where the only portal is. You have to shut it down!"

"Why me?!" Nero complained quietly.

"Do as he says" Vergil ordered him. "I'll go with you"

"Okay. Follow me then"

There were no more demons out of the Church. Then suddenly the car the girls had rented parked in front of Dante and Trish. The driver stepped out of the car revealing himself.

"Congratulations man!" He hugged Dante and patted his back.

"Thanks. Long time no see Morrison" Dante hugged him back.

"If it wasn't for the girls, I would have missed the party. Thanks a lot for your invitation" He said sarcastic.

"Nahh. Don't be such a crybaby. You're here anyway, aren't ya?" Said Dante. "I should've hired you as a chauffeur better"

"Shut up. Let's go" He opened the back door of the car and helped Trish to get in.

"Morrison!" Patty ran and hugged him. "How've you been?"

"Hey Patty, you've grown" He said as he hugged her back. "You invited her and didn't invite me?!" He mumbled to Dante.

"It was just coincidence, not that we wanted to" Dante twitched his lips and climbed in closing the car door immediately. He opened the window. "Hey! And just for the record, this is the bride and groom's car, so no one else but the driver should get in, and obviously Kyrie, 'cause we're going to her place and we need the directions"

"How thoughtful" Morrison said sarcastic as he climbed in. He didn't want any more trouble.

"What! But I rented and payed for this car!" Lady complained.

"Well thanks for your present" Dante scoffed at Lady.

Morrison opened the front door from the inside to Kyrie. She climbed in too. Then Morrison started the car. "Where to?"

"Wait!" Lady stopped them. "Can I at least get your car keys?"

"You wish" Said Dante. "Anyways, Vergil's got them so you girls are gonna have to wait for them. See you later" Dante mocked.

"Dante! Why are you always so rude to Lady?" Said Trish. There's enough room for them here"

"Babe, we need our privacy now. Don't worry about them" Dante said teasing while he slid his hand up her thighs, under her dress.

"Oh Dante, you never change" Trish said as she felt his hand roam between her legs. She took a deep breath.

"But you love me this way" Dante said sultry while with his other hand he grabbed her by the cheek and kissed her passionately.

"I do..." She managed to say.

The car was like a cab, with those large windows dividing the front seats from the back ones. So when Morrison had a glimpse at the rear-view mirror, and saw things getting hot back there, he just moved the mirror to the roof to avoid looking.

"What is it?" Kyrie asked as she saw Morrison getting nervous all of a sudden.

"No, no. Nothing" He rapidly moved her face to the front when he saw her about to turn, so she wouldn't see any obscenities.

They arrived sooner than expected. The car stopped in front of Kyrie's place. Morrison stepped out of the car, and opened Kyrie's door and helped her out. Then he knocked at the back window which was a little mist up. "We're here"

"What! But I was just getting to the good part!" Dante complained.

Trish straightened her dress and her hair and Dante's tux.

The four came in to Kyrie's house. It is a big house so she offered to to make the party there and she was gonna cook and all that, so the least you could expect was perfection. Kyrie had even set the place very nice for the special occasion and she even made the wedding cake, a small one but a wedding cake after all. They were just waiting for the others to arrive.

Lady and Patty were sitting down on a bench outside the Church, waiting for Vergil and Nero.

"Hmh. At least we should've borrowed the camera from Kyrie to watch the video" Lady said bored.

"Oh I saw it all. It was oh so romantic! That was a side of Dante I didn't know or expect" Said Patty.

"Yeah I know. Me neither" Lady said thoughtful. "You shoud've seen him when the demon kidnapped her. He even cried like mad"

"What?! When?!" Patty asked intrigued.

Lady started telling her the whole story from the beginning. They had enough time for chit chat.

Meanwhile Nero guided Vergil to the secret laboratory this time. It was different than the last time, since now they were killing demons and trying not to lose the right path. When they finally made it to the laboratory, they killed the remaining demons and Vergil shut down the portal with the help of Yamato.

"What kind of portal is this?" Vergil asked.

"It's an artificial portal created by..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You don't say" Vergil said sarcastic. "I don't really care. Let's just head back to the city"

"How could it activate by itself? When Dante and I tried, the only way we could activate it was with your sword. I don't think any human could. It's really strange" Said Nero.

Vergil kept thoughtful for a moment, thinking of the possibilities. "C'mon. Let's go" He said serious.

They returned to the Church and found Lady and Patty there. Nero surprised that they had left them there, Vergil didn't, though. He knows his brother very well. Nero went to get his bike, then drove to where Dante's car was. Lady and Patty followed Vergil to the car and were about to climb in when Nero stopped in front of them.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to Kyrie's place"

"Oh I wanna ride with you!" Said Patty.

"Jump on. Just hold tight"

"So I guess it's just you and me then" Said Lady.

"I suppose" Said Vergil as he opened the door for her.

"Oh thank you Vergil. You are such a gentleman"

The two climbed in the car. Vergil put his sword at the back seat then started the car. He followed Nero, then while he was driving he had a glimpse at Lady. He tried to be subtle, but Lady noticed anyway, so she purposely showed more of her cleavage and her legs. Vergil noticed her intentions and he could almost laugh thinking she wanted to tease him, but well, he was actually close to reach her goal. Vergil is not as easy as Dante, but even as cold as he is, he can feel just fine; and all those years in hell without a woman were starting to affect him, or even better yet, or shall it be worse? Starting to take effect, probably side effects of years of celibacy.

"Are you okay Vergil?" Lady asked slyly.

"Huh?" He turned to look at her. _Oh these damn thoughts!_ Why was he imagining her naked? He couldn't control his thoughts, he'd better keep his sight at the front. Was it such his desire for her?

"You're sweating" Lady insisted as she touched his thigh.

"It's too hot in here!" Vergil said desperate as he opened the window for some fresh air. Luckily for him, they had arrived.

Vergil got off the car, opened the door for Lady and even forgot his sword at the back seat. He locked the car then followed the others to Kyrie's house. He took a deep breath and tried to erase his dirty thoughts from his head.

They all went to the backyard where the others were. They were playing music and having some appetizers, before the main event. Vergil tried to avoid Lady the whole night. First Dante and Trish danced together, then everybody danced, except for Vergil of course. He spent almost all night wth a long face. Then they had dinner; an exquisite feast everyone enjoyed

After dinner and after Vergil stood up from the table and went somewhere else to sit by himself, Dante approached to him. "What is it Verge, something's wrong?"

"I need a drink" Vergil said cold.

"You think I'm stupid? I've been watching you all night... and her. I've seen how you look at her and..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, just serve me a drink"

"Okay. But alcohol won't help at all" Dante served him a drink which Vergil drank up in mere two seconds.

"Wo, take it easy brother, you'll just make things worse. You're not used to drink. If your problem is that your celibacy's bringing side effects to the surface and you're struggling to not unleash the beast, then..."

Vergil snatched the bottle from Dante's hands and started drinking desperately.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Said Dante. "Alcohol will just get you even more horny! Well that's what happens to me, well I don't need alcohol, but imagine how I turn under the influence of alcohol. Maybe you'll do something you'll regret, or maybe you won't regret it"

Vergil just kept drinking.

"Do what you want. But don't tell me I didn't warn you" Dante said a little bothered. "I suppose you're not coming home tonight, so... see you tomorrow" He patted Vergil's shoulder and left him there .

Dante and Trish were leaving now so he asked Morrison for a lift home, and he had to accept. The three left; Morrison offered to take Patty home but she wanted to stay longer so Nero would take her home the next mornnig. Before they left, Dante told Nero to make Vergil company for a while and not let him drink too much, and he told Lady to not let him drive his car.

Nero spent the whole night with Vergil, he tried to make conversation, but Vergil wouldn't do much talking, he just kept drinking and after a long while of Nero's stories, Vergil even started to tell his own stories. A little about his life when he was a kid and some of his life in hell.

The girls were having girl talk so they were pretty much entertained. They were at a separate table, so neither of them were listening to the others' conversation. They were all entertained that no one noticed the time. Kyrie was the first one to feel sleepy, when she had a glimpse to her watch, she said it was too late, time to clean up the place and go to sleep. All the girls cleaned up and took everything inside the house. After they finished picking up everything and putting it to place, Kyrie showed Patty a room and borrowed her some clothes to sleep. She showed Lady another room, but she said she wouldn't stay, that she'd return home.

Vergil was so drunk that Nero didn't know what to do with him. He couldn't even stand by himself, even Nero helped him walk. They went inside the house and sat him on a couch, to top it off he was starting to get annoying and stubborn. Kyrie and Lady were coming down the stairs, Patty was already asleep. They saw Nero was having some troubles with Vergil. Lady couldn't help to feel guilty for it, she knew Vergil was drinking because of her; he would never accept it, but it was the truth.

Suddenly Vergil tried to stand up from the couch, then he stumbled and said he was going home. Kyrie panicked, she was worried for him, he couldn't drive like that; she even offered him a room but he declined the offer. He just said he'd use the bathroom. More than two bottles of whisky did diserve a piss. Nero helped him to stand up even if Vergil said he could walk for himself and led him to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, you guys go to sleep. I'll take care of him" Lady said to Kyrie and Nero while Vergil took the longest piss ever.

"Are you sure you can deal with him?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, I guess. No problem. I'll see you guys later and thanks for everything. Good night!"

Vergil came out of the bathroom, he said thanks and tried to walk. He couldn't walk straight, so Lady put his arm over her shoulders and helped him walk. Vergil took out the car keys from his pocket and Lady snatched them from his hands, it was like stealing candy from a baby; he barely noticed. He wasn't in his five senses. Let alone the sixth. They walked out of Kyrie's house and headed to the car. Lady put him on the passenger seat and he instantly fell asleep. She waved them goodbye and climbed in the car. She started it and drove to her apartment.

Morrison left Dante and Trish at their home and then left. Dante carried her in his arms like the newlyweds and headed upstairs to their room. He had locked the entrance doors of course. He lied her down on the bed, then smiled.

"You look so beautiful, so perfect" Dante said lovingly.

"Only for you" Trish said sultry.

He slowly started to undress in front of her, he carefully put his tux on the small couch beside the bed. He just left his tight boxer on. He reached a hand to Trish, she took his hand and he pulled her closer to him, very close together. He slid his hands throughout her back trying to find a zipper; he found one at the end of her back. He unzipped it and turned her around facing her back at him. He started kissing her neck so delicately, brushing his soft lips down her neck and then by her shoulders. He slowly pulled down the lace around her shoulders and the dress fell off. She was only wearing her panties too. He started caressing her round, swollen breasts. "Ahh.." She whispered softly, as she turned her face towards him. He kissed her lips while he continued caressing her luscious body. He held her tight against his body and kept one hand rubbing her breasts while with his other hand he roamed under her panties. Her wetness felt so smooth throughout his fingers. He rubbed her clit and slid in his finger a couple of times just to tease her. He took his hand out of her panties and rubbed her sex over her underwear. She could feel his hard on pressing at her ass.

"Oh Dante...!" She said horny as she started rubbing his shaft. It was so hard that she was almost drooling for it, and she was not gonna lose the chance to do so. She turned to look at him then kissed him passionately while she pulled down his boxer. She started getting down, kissing his body until she was kneeled before him and started sucking it. Oh she loves to have it in her mouth, in every part of her body actually, it feels so smooth.

"Oh Trish...oohh...ahhh...ohhh yeah baby!" Dante moaned as he put his hand at her head, moving it at the same time she was moving.

Trish kept sucking it and used her hands too while she rubbed it at her face, then use her tongue and ate it all. She'd tease just the tip then suck it all, pressing hard with her hand as she slid it up and down together with her wet lips. She was squirting already.

"Ohh...baby! You wanna end the party so soon?" Said Dante as he felt he was about to come.

"Oh Dante... can't you hold it longer? I'm just starting!" She continued.

"Not if you...ohhh... continue like this. You make it so hard to... ohhh baby, ooohh...to hold it!"

"Oh Dante..." She complained.

"I've had it!" Said Dante as he lifted her in his arms and pused her onto the bed. He put himself upon her.

"Dante!" She screamed.

"What, what is it? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I forgot I'm supposed to be gentle"

"No, it's not that"

"What is it then? You wanna be on top?"

"No! The baby moved!"

"What?!" She had to say that? Now his libido was gone. He got off her and lied beside her.

"Give me your hand. Feel it" She took his hand and put it on her belly.

Dante didn't feel anything at first, then suddenly he felt a small kick. "Wo" He surprised and smiled. "It's my son"

Trish grinned. "Yeah it is. And now it has to go to sleep so mom and dad can have some fun" Trish said to her belly.

"You still feel like doing it?" Dante asked.

"Of course. The pregnancy really makes me horny" She straddled him and started kissing him.

He stopped her. "I'm sorry Trish. I- I can't"

"What? What's wrong? This has never happened to you before. It's the belly isn't it? I don't turn you on anymore?!"

"What! Of course not, no, no! It's just that I can't get it hard again knowing the baby's in there, then if I make love to you he's gonna say ow, ow daddy, you're hitting my head!"

"Are you serious? Such an imagination you have" She got off him and turned to the other side of the bed. "I can't believe you won't make love to me on our wedding night!" She said disappointed, showing her back at him.

"Oh Trish, don't do this! You know I want to. Maybe if you give me a hand here, I can get hard as a rock!"

"Forget it Dante, I'm not forcing you!" She said mad.

Dante tried to touch her but she took his hands off her. " Don't touch me!" She yelled as she pushed Dante to the side. Dante grinned.

"What? What's so funny?!" Trish said upset.

"Nothing, it's just that you turn me on when you get mad"

"Oh shut up Dante!" She said careless and hit him with a pillow.

"Maybe if you rub the bottle the genie will come out" Dante said teasing.

"I don't care! Now I don't want to" She said mad.

"Oh c'mon Trish, the genie got ahead of you and decided to come out by itself. I'm hard as a rock here!"

"Well, tell the genie to go to sleep"

"You think the genie wants to go to sleep? Not until he fulfills your desires" He whispered to her ear while he pressed his hard on at her ass.

"It's a wish what the genie fulfills" She said quietly almost giving up.

"No, it's desire" He said sultry as he brushed his lips down her neck. He then slowly slid his hand down her side, then slid it down to her sex. "Mmmmm, juicy..." He said sultry as he licked his wet finger. He took off her panties.

"Dante, I said..." She panted.

"Shhh..." He whispered. He put his finger on her lips so she would make no sound. Then in one move he penetrated her sideways.

"Ah ahhhh!" She moaned and twitched her face with desire. The moment she opened her mouth, Dante stuck his finger into it, and she licked it all. He took out the finger from her mouth and pressed her breasts delicately. "Ohh Dante..."

Dante kept a good rythm the whole time; he raised one of her legs to penetrate her deeper. She moaned harder. Both did. Then Trish moved so Dante pulled it out from her. "What is it?" Dante kept laying sideways while Trish laid on her back. She set a leg over his hips, leg... and the other between his thighs. She settled right and elevated her hips so Dante could penetrate her easily. "Ram it in Dante!" And he did. He thrust her deeply, hittinng just he right spots. He swayed his hips while she pressed her leg at his giving him "a leg" to move easily. Then she grabbed his thigh and pulled it against her as she swayed her hips too, giving him "a hand" too. They kept swaying their hips feeling every thrust like a hurricane of passion until they both shuddered and came, one after the other. First Trish, her intense inner pulsations just made Dante gush out his cum inside of her.

"Ohh! It feels so good to come inside of you with no worry!"

Trish just grinned.

"Are you up for more?" Dante asked.

"I can still hold on" Trish said slyly.

"That's good to hear. 'Cuz I'm still hard as a rock baby!"

Trish got on her knees and bent over.

"Oohh, doggy sytle. Why not?" Said Dante as he settled behind her, then with a strong thrust, he penetrated her. "Oh yeah!" He said while he gripped her by the hips and pulled her against him, back and forth. With every thrust he tried to penetrate her even deeper, making her moan hard and loud. It felt so good that she even pushed her hips against his, matching their moves, making it even more pleasurable. They were about to reach climax. "Oh, you better grab hold of something 'cuz I'm gonna...ahhhh!" He came and she came with him. He thrust it even harder as he came.

"Ohh Dantee...!" She felt how he spewed inside of her with great strength, and Dante could feel her squirt out. It was like an explosion of fluids going on in there.

Dante pulled out from her and laid on his back, panting. "Oh fuck! I can't seem to get it down"

"Yeah, I can totally see that" She said as she saw he just didn't seem to get enough. "Oh! The baby's moving again!"

"Nah. That won't work. Stand up!"

"I thought you wanted it to get down"

"No! You stand up!"

_Damn_. She thought. "What? What for?"

"If we have sex standing up, maybe I'll get tired"

"Dante! You are totally breaking the rule of being gentle!"

"C'mon, just one more and I promise I'll let you rest"

She had no choice. She stood up then Dante gently pushed her against the wall facing her back at him; he bent her a little and ram it in. After some while, he started moving really slow. He moved his face close to hers and whispered.

"Can I fuck your ass?" He said innocently.

"If that's what's needed... just be nice okay?"

He pulled it out from her, his dick was so wet from the whole night "activity" that he had no problem to penetrate her ass. "Ohh, this is even tighter than your pussy!" He kept rubbing her clit and sticking his fingers in as he penetrated her. He felt her pussy squirting out like mad. "I thought you didn't want more"

"I never said that"

Every time Dante fucks her ass, she feels such an unexplainable pleasure that even her pussy squirts.

"Ahhhh!" Dante increased his speed as they came once more.

They collapsed on the bed, exhausted. They settled back on the bed, they cuddled with each other, kissed goodnight and fell asleep like babies. They slept the whole night thru and the morning too. It was not until passed noon that Vergil arrived. They thought they heard a sound but were too tired to do anything so they stayed in bed anyways, they didn't remember Vergil could arrive anytime.

* * *

**AN**: okay so what do you think? Next chapter will be about what happened to Lady and Vergil after the wedding, so you can expect a little lemon there. It might be a short chapter to compensate this long one. So it might be up soon, by next week maybe. The end is coming soon, I promise. A lot of surprises in the end. Thanks for reading and staying with me. Any comments, thoughts, reviews, just click below or send me a PM. :D


	12. In the Fade

**AN:** hey there everyone. Sorry I took longer than I promised, but here it is. It's mostly a chapter of Vergil and Lady (a little lemon), a little Dante/Trish scene at the end, trying not to lose focus. Hope you like. Enjoy. Is not as short as I thought but not long either. Give them a chance, they got emotion too, it's fun. A different kind of relationship than Dante and Trish, but it's cool.

* * *

Chapter 12 "In the Fade: The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret"

Lady waved Nero and Kyrie goodbye, she climbed in to Dante's new car and started it. She turned her face to her right and she saw him there; he looked so peaceful, so calmed. She had never seen Vergil like that. That moment and during this day, he made her feel something but she didn't know what exactly. She'd drive all the way to her apartment, it'd be a long drive. _At least I got to drive Dante's new car after all._

Lady drove to her apartment. It took her around half an hour to get there. Vergil slept the whole drive. Lady was driving really slow as she kept thinking of him. She'd turn to look at him, then think... _What if_... What would happen if they were together? What if he likes her? What if he doesn't? Why did he tease her and then avoid her? What was he really up to? Why was she taking him to her home? She could've just left him there with Nero, but it was too late to regret now. She had arrived home. She took a deep breath, turned off the car, and she stared at Vergil for a little while. She caressed his face and thought that even if Dante and Vergil were twins, they were so different. When she looks at him she definitely sees only Vergil and not Dante at all. She kept starig at him, as she unconsciously tangled her finger in his hair. Suddenly he whispered her name in his dreams. She thought he had awoken, but he was still asleep. She stood still for a moment. _Is he dreaming about me? _Then she just got off the car and opened Vergil's door. She tried to wake him up, she called his name several times but he just wouldn't wake up. She took his arm and put it around her shoulders, just like before. She lifted him and got him out of the car. She locked it and tried to walk.

"C'mon Vergil, give me a hand here. You're not a feather pillow" She mumbled while she struggled to get inside the building.

Vergil was half-asleep, not too conscious anyway. She made it to the elevator, then to her apartment. They walked in, and she locked the door.

"Home, sweet home" She said breathless. She helped Vergil to get to the couch. But before he'd throw himself at it, she helped him with his coat. "Let's take your coat off. You don't sleep with it on, do you?" She said as she took it off and put it aside. She didn't know that under the coat, he was wearing just a vest. She thought it had sleeves. She never imagined it was just a waistcoat revealing his muscled arms. _Oh he looks so good!_ She thought almost drooling. Oh what was she thinking? She shook her head a bit and returned to reality. She slowly slid her hands down his arms feeling those muscles. _Mmm nice! _Vergil sat on the couch with his legs opened and tilted his head back. He fell to the couch like a corpse. Lady gulped.

She thought he had fallen asleep again, but he hadn't. She took off his boots, and while she was leant taking them off, he took the chance to have a glimpse at her sweet bosom. When she took off the last boot, she fell to her back due to the strength she used. She put the boot aside and leant forward. She grabbed herself from his knees to get up. That moment he felt a sudden impulse traveling throughout his whole body. It was his devil side taking control over him. No more manners. He reached a hand to her while she tried to stand up and then he pulled her against him with such force that she ended up on his lap with her legs opened at each side of his hips. She paralyzed with his look. He looked at her with such depth and his eyes so intensely blue and full of lust. He slid his hands throughout her sides, feeling her delicate waist and her large hips. He put his hands at her butt and squeezed it hard.

"Vergil!" She breathed out. She felt his crotch getting harder and harder. He just grinned sultry as she stood up fast and headed to her room, but Vergil wouldn't let her go that easily.

Driven by lust and alcohol of course, Vergil moved faster than her and in a blink of an eye he was in front of her. "Where are you going so fast?" Vergil asked in such a seductive way that she was left breathless.

Lady felt so nervous that she just stepped back, but she was in the corridor in front of her room and just hit the wall behind her. She stood still against the wall while Vergil approached to her and surrounded her with his arms. She had nowhere to go now. She felt so intimidated by him that she could barely move. She just closed her eyes and turned her face to the other side, trying to resist him. Her heart pounded really hard. She felt his breath on her neck and ear just like a hungry wolf and then she felt his wet lips brushing her neck and shoulders. She didn't know what to do. Then she felt his teeth nipping at her neck and then her collarbone.

"Ahhh!" She complained a bit. "Vergil! What are you doing? You're drunk!" She said out loud.

He didn't say a word and instead he just roamed his hands throughout her toned body. He could feel her heat, even if she pretended she wanted him to stop. She couldn't resist any longer; his touch was so fierce that she turned on really much. She just held tight at the wall.

"Vergil stop!" She yelled while he unzipped her dress from the back. "What do you want? You're drunk!" She did want him to posses her but not if he was drunk and not entirely conscious. It could be a bad idea when he'd recover consciousness.

"I want you Mary" He said lustful while he grabbed her by the cheeks and started kissing her fiercely. He could smell her desire, he could almost taste it.

She responded to his kisses. She felt something very strong, all these new feelings were starting to consume her. She wanted him bad, but she wasn't sure if these sudden feelings for her were just a consequence of alcohol or real. But she'd take the risk.

They were both breathing really fast, driven by lust and passion; desire consuming them. Vergil desperately pulled down her dress till her waist. He stopped kissing her for a second to have a glimpse at her sweet bosom. She was breathing really fast that her chest seemed to swell up with every breath. They stared at each other deepy and started kissing again with such hunger that it seemed as if they were gonna eat each other. Vergil lowered to her neck, kissing it fiercely then lowered more to her luscious breasts; he savored them as an exquisite feast.

"Oh Vergil...ahh" She panted as she grabbed him by his vest and pulled him up at her level. She started kissing him again then unzipped his vest and took it off. She dropped it on the floor.

Vergil held her by her lower back and pulled her against him very hard, skin against skin. He felt her soft breasts pressed against his chest and she felt his hard on bulging in his pants and rubbing at her inner thighs right under her sex; he found a good use for that dress opening. He slid his hands under her dress and squeezed her butt, then he turned and pushed her hard against the wall beside the bedroom door. He started kissing her fiercely again and slid a hand between her legs. He felt her, then with that same hand he grabbed her chin and forced his middle finger into her mouth making her lick it. He roamed his hand again between her legs but this time under her panties. He thrust his finger in and made her squirm and moan hard. He kept rubbing her clit with his moist finger and sliding it to her opening. He felt her tightness and couldn't wait to make her his. She reached her hand to the door knob and opened the door to her room.

Vergil drunkenly carried her inside the room and tossed her onto the bed. He stood before her at the edge of the bed and pulled down her dress completely. Then he took off her panties. He kneeled on the bed and admired her. He grabbed her knees and opened her legs in a fast motion.

"I wanna have a taste of your..." He said lustful as he lowered his head betweeen her legs. He licked her clit, savored her lips and licked her opening. His tongue roamed inside of her and at her clit and lips; it felt so smooth and silky. He felt her breathing accelerated and her hips started moving up and down; she tightened her grip on the sheets and twisted them with desperation.

"Ohh Vergil!" She yelled in pleasure.

He couldn't wait any longer, so he stopped abruptly and unzipped his pants. He took them off together with his boxer, unleashing the beast.

"Oh my..." Lady surprised. _That's gonna hurt_. She thought. Considering it was her first time.

Vergil put himself upon her resting himself on his hands and knees. He started kissing and sucking in her body, starting from her inner thighs living small red marks wherever his lips roamed. He ended at her bosom, sucking softly, savoring her hard nipples as he slid a finger inside of her; having the spot targeted, he set himself right and in a single and strong thrust, he penetrated her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed in pain. She felt him so deep inside of her.

"Ohh... Lady...ohh.." He enjoyed her tightness. He was thrusting her strongly, but he noticed her expression of pain, perhaps a mix with pleasure. "Am I hurting you?" He stopped. Sometimes he forgets the fragility of humans.

"No, it's okay" She panted. "Just make it slow, will ya?"

"If you prefer it that way... I'll try" He whispered as he took her hands and lifted her arms over her head and continued penetrating her but a little slowlier and a bit more delicately. He wouldn't last long like this anyway for his devil inside was taking control over him and he couldn't do much about it; in his drunken state he was not a rival for his devil. His demon speeding inside was just making him do the same. Every thrust was faster and stronger, but all the moment's arousal made it really exciting.

Lady was almost reaching climax. All these new sensations were driving her mad, she felt like blowing up. Her loud moans of pleasure were just getting Vergil to the limit, and so she came, and so did he. But not even alcohol made him come inside of her, he pulled out just in time and spewed all over her breasts and abdomen. She grabbed a kleenex from the bedside table and cleaned up herself. _That was quite a cum_. She thought.

Vergil collapsed on the bed beside Lady breathing heavily, he stared down at his crotch and it was still hard.

"Oh Vergil!" Lady moaned trying to regain herself. But she also wanted more, and she couldn't wait. So she straddled him and started kissing him with desperation. Vergil didn't mind, perhaps one more round could help him ease the beast.

Vergil gave her a hand and penetrated her through her swollen lips. She squirmed at the feel of it so deep inside of her. It was no longer pain but pleasure. She put her hands on his chest as she swayed her hips smoothly. He wouldn't do much talking but she enjoyed his quiet but strong moans, and his expression of lust and pleasure. He caressed her breasts and couldn't resist to suck them up. So he sat up and started sucking up her breasts as if he wanted to quench his thirst, as he helped her sway her hips, holding her by her hips and pulling her against him, almost reaching the top. He turned her on even more, it all felt so good. She started swaying her hips harder as she hugged him and moaned while she reached an orgasm. Her loud moans made him go wild so he rapidly rolled her over onto the bed and kept thrusting her strongly as she finished. Then he exploded too all over her again.

"Oh I love you Vergil!" Lady said panting.

Vergil laid on his back beside her, paralyzed, breathing heavily and thinking. Her confession really freaked him out. He didn't expect that. Lady stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up; she left the door a little opened, lighting up the room a little bit. Vergil turned to look at her side of the bed, he perceived a particular scent. To his surprise he found a blood stain on the white sheets. _Fuck! She was a virgin. No wonder her tightness._ He screwed up. He got carried away by the moment and the effects of alcohol. He did it just like an affair, to satisfy his needs, nothing more. He does have feelings for her, but to go as far as to say love her, not just yet.

He should've listened to Dante, he was right. He didn't regret it at all, he enjoyed the whole thing a lot. He needed that, and he released a lot of tension too. But what would she expect from him now? Perhaps something he was not willing to give for now.

He pretended he was already asleep. She came back from the bathroom and found him tucked in bed, face up. She got in bed beside him, and cuddled to his chest. He stood still at her affection. His drunkenness had disappeared, too bad he was conscious now. The only thing he had left to do was being nice for the night. He put his arm around her and tried to sleep. She fell asleep like a baby, but he couldn't do the same. He was tired like hell but he couldn't get a wink thinking of her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want a relationship right now either. It's just not his style and he wanted to do other things before dedicating his life to a woman. His biggest fear is to end up being just a regular man like everybody else, and he definitely doesn't want that.

In Dante's case is different, he kept thinking. He's married to a devil, he won't ever be a regular man and their children will be almost full demons while if he stays with a human like Lady, their children would be just like him, half-demons. What the hell was he thinking? Having kids of his own? That alcohol must have had something. Anyway... since they were kids, they were always competing and Dante was always the one who would have the best, and things never changed through time. Though the best is arguable depending on the point of view.

He barely slept through the night. The next morning he woke up, Lady was still asleep, so he'd try to move stealthily so she wouldn't wake up, he'd leave without her notice, disappearing in the fade and he'd avoid an uncomfortable conversation.

He stealthily got out of bed, he grabbed his clothes and put them on making no sound at all, but only his trousers since the rest of his clothes and boots were all around the apartment. He tried to open the door making no sound, but it made a small squeak. He petrified when he heard Lady mumbled something and rolled over in bed. He paralyzed beside the door. _Phew! _She was still asleep. He stepped out of the room, he grabbed his vest, then walked to the living room and took his coat and boots. He sat on the couch to put his boots on, memories coming to his mind, very nice memories by the way. Something shined on the centre table. Lucky him, the car keys. He grabbed them, stood up, he put his coat on too and headed to the door; he opened it and when he was about to leave he was busted.

"You're leaving? Why the haste?" Said Lady as she walked through the living room wearing a long shirt.

_Fuck!_ He didn't know what to say. He kept silent, facing his back to her while he held the door knob.

"So I was right..." She said calmed and disappointed.

"Huh?" Vergil turned to look at her.

"What happened last night was just a consequence of alcohol" She said sad. "It didn't mean anything to you!" She raised her voice and couldn't help the tears flowing down her eyes.

Fuck, this was worse than he had thought. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Again the silence. He tried to hold her, but she was so pissed all of a sudden and she just pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! I thought you were different, but I was wrong! And I feel stupid for thinking you felt something for me and what happened last night had been special. But no! You were just fulfilling your carnal hungers!" She said upset. "Get out!" She kicked him out.

He held the door with his arm and tried to talk to her, to fix things. "That's not how it is!" He pushed the door and entered again. He shut the door with his back, then he held her by her shoulders with his hands. She started hitting his chest madly so he just caught her hands in the air and stopped her, that was not gonna make any change, any difference.

"You're still the same heartless and cold-blooded demon I knew years ago!" She said madly, and holding her tears.

That upset him too, plus the hangover that was killing him, it just turned him mad. "Then I don't know why you are surprised!"

"I should've known" She said disappointed. "Get your hands off me!" She said with gritted teeth.

Vergil stepped back. Maybe it was best if she'd hate him, to keep things that way, or maybe not and he should tell her the truth. But what was the truth?

"That's all you're gonna say?" She said as she opened the door again for him to go. "I gave you my purity and you give a damn about it!"

Vergil shut the door abruptly. "That's enough! Listen to me!" He grabbed her from her waist and pushed her against the door. "I never said such a thing"

"Your silence speaks more than your words" She complained.

"I do care about you, but it's just not the right time"

"The right time for what? It's not the time to have a relationship but it's the time to have sex?"

"I didn't force you to do anything. If you thought that after last night we were gonna be something more, you better erase that from your head. This.." He pointed to himself with his hands opened. "...cold-blooded, heartless demon, is what I am. If what you said is true, and you love me...here I am" He said harshly. "But don't expect me to be Dante, all sweet and romantic. You better keep it in mind, I am not Dante!"

"What is that supposed to mean? That I should act like if nothing happened and forget about it?"

"Listen..." Vergil took a deep breath. "All this, a life in the human world, a family, you, emotions, feelings, it's all new for me. I've lived almost all my life in the demon world surrounded by agony, death and despair and much worse. I need time to get used to _this_" He said a bit more calmed.

"And how are you supposed to get used to this if you don't want to be part of it? You're not alone, not anymore" She said calmed. "I wanna be with you"

"I can't give you the life you want" He said cold.

"And how do you know the life I want?"

He had no choice. What he was about to propose to her was beyond his sanity. "The only thing I can offer you for the momet is to be secret lovers"

"What?" She frowned surprised. "What is it with you guys wanting to keep relatioships a secret? And here I thought Dante had issues"

Vergil simply raised an eyebrow a little offended.

"So... how would it be?" She said a bit more relaxed now.

"Well, we would meet secretly and if we see each other somewhere else, like at Dante's, we pretend we're nothing but friends"

"Hmn.." She grinned. "Fine. Let's do things your way" At least that was a start.

"I must be going now" He said as he caressed her face and kissed her. He left, and left her breathless too.

Vergil arrived to Dante's place around 10:30am. Dante and Trish were still asleep. He went upstairs, he took a fast shower and headed to his room. He wore just his underwear and threw himself to bed. _Ahh!_ He needed rest. He was having the worst hangover ever, and the fisrt too. Now that things were settled he had nothing to worry about, so he easily fell asleep. But before he did, he started thinking about Lady. What had she done to him? Women are surely the road to perdition.

It was about noon when Dante woke up. He was hungry. He was still sleepy, but the hunger wouldn't let him sleep anymore. So he decided to go downstairs and grab something to eat.

"Where are you going honey?" Trish asked half-asleep while Dante stood beside the door.

"I'm hungry. I'll get something to eat, you want something?" He made a small pause. "You think Vergil's back already?"

"What time is it?"

"Noon"

"Why don't you call Nero and find out" Trish said simply.

"Good idea" He went downstairs to call Nero. Not that he was worried about his brother but he wanted to know where his car was.

After calling Nero, Dante found out that Vergil hd stayed with Lady, well at least he left with her and that he was drunk like hell. Dante panicked for a second, he headed to the entrance and peered out the window. His car was parked outside and it seemed in good conditions, so he relaxed a bit and that meant that his brother was back. So the car issue was solved, then it'd be his hunger, followed by his curiosity. So he went to the kitchen and grabbed some biscuits and a danish. He ate up and headed to Vergil's room.

"So you're back..." Dante said suspicious as he entered to the room.

Vergil was half-covered by the bed sheets and wearing only his underwear. He was laid face down on the bed. When he heard Dante coming in, he just grabbed the pillow and put it over his head to avoid hearing him. His head was killing him, it felt like exploding. His temples pulsated just like his ears and his mouth was dry. He felt like if he had battled against an army of Mundus and was smashed up by it. The goddamn hangover felt worse than hell itself. The slightest noise would upset him, and Dante's voice was more than a noise.

"No... I'm still with Nero. Can't you see?" Vergil mumbled under the pillow with annoyance.

"Lier. You spent the night with Lady!"

"So what!" Vergil said pissed as he sat up in bed holding the pillow very tightly as if wanting to tear it to pieces. _Damn Nero_.

"So what?" Dante repeated. "Haven't you learned anything about women yet?!"

"Oh shut up and leave me alone, will ya? I need to sleep and your voice is so damn annoying!" Vergil said mad as he roughly laid back on the bed.

"Did you bang her?" Dante asked.

Vergil just rolled over in bed. He was upset, and what was Dante pretending, asking those kind of questions?

"Don't say I didn't warn you brother! Now you won't get her off you!"

"You don't say..." Vergil said sarcastic as he rolled over again to look at Dante. "I got it all solved" He said simply.

"Oh yeah?" Dante felt intrigued. "How?"

"Well. I offered her something she couldn't refuse"

"What? A million dollars?" Dante scoffed.

"No. A secret affair" Vergil said serious.

"What! Are you serious?"

"You did the same with Trish, didn't you?"

"Hell no! Only when we play around, if... you know what I mean. But we just kept it a secret to the demons not to the rest of the world. We got married after a month, is that keeping it a secret? Besides, you're just doing this for your comfort and to not commit, that's cruel brother, but coming from you I guess it's normal"

"Shut up Dante" He said bothered. "I'm just doing this to give it time, to arrange my... myself. I'm not sure of what I want or feel.."

"Do you at least feel something for her?"

"I do, but I don't know what it is"

"So you're gonna use her until you find out... clever, very clever" Dante said shaking his head.

"I'm not using her!" Vergil said upset.

"You don't want her as a girlfriend but you do want the benefits of a relationship, that's using, brother"

"Aarghh! As if you knew you loved Trish from the start"

"Of course I did. I knew I loved her since the moment she walked through my door, well broke into my place actually. That's why I brought her to live with me"

"Well, your story has been different" Vergil said quietly. "I don't want to keep talking about this. Leave me alone! I want to sleep!"

"Fine! But let me tell you it's no longer a secret"

"She won't know. And you better not tell anyone, not even Trish" Vergil warned him.

"I don't keep secrets to Trish"

"You are this time" Vergil said mad as he went back to sleep.

"Whatever" Dante took a deep breath and left Vergil alone. He returned to his room wirh Trish and when he sat on the bed next to her, she opened her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it my darling?" Dante asked dubiously.

"Oh Dante, I'm craving for a lemon pie with a lot of cream, oh please get me one" She pleaded.

"Again with your cravings. Can't you crave for something we have? I'm gonna have to go out to get one" Dante complained a bit, but he had no choice. He couldn't deny anything to her staring at him with those gorgeous eyes.

Dante had to get dressed, he just wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he was about to leave the room Trish stopped him.

"Oh honey, and some chocolates too, and strawberries, and cherry-vanilla ice cream and some spicy candy, please..." She almost begged. "I love you"

"What choice do I got?" _I'll get a strawberry sundae on the way_. "I'll be right back, and when I come back, I gotta tell you something Vergil just told me. You won't believe it. Okay meyabe you will" Dante said intriguing. "I love you too babe..."

There it goes again. Does he even know how to keep a secret? Or what a _secret_ means?

* * *

**AN:** So did you like it? All comments accepted, don't be shy. Leave a review and make my day. Reward me with your thoughts.

I'll try to update soon, I think it's 2 more chapters till the end. How many times have I said that already? Anyway, stay tuned for next chap. Lots of Dante/Trish stuff. Probably the baby's birth. More of our favorite pairing, am I right? Till next time. Take care :D


	13. Home

**AN:** Hey there! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I've been busy, but I'm not leaving this aside. I'll try to finish this story faster so I can get on with other stories. New mysteries in this chapter, coming to and end soon. A lot of emotions like always, some loving and demons. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13 "Home"

Three more months had passed. Trish was eight months pregnant now. During these months, Vergil hadn't even bothered to visit Lady, let alone call her. He had completely relaxed and enjoyed his life in the human world, he was not gonna let anything worry him, much less a woman.

As big mouthed as Dante is, he had told Trish everything about Vergil and Lady that day after the wedding, but he made her promise she wouldn't mention anything until the situation would arise. And it was gonna be really soon. Unfortunately for Vergil, he was gonna have to confront Lady.

It was noon when Dante woke up by the loud ringing of the phone. Trish was not gonna get up to answer so Dante had to go. She spent years telling Dante to buy a phone for their room, but he didn't want to waste his money on another phone when he already had two; so every time the phone rings in the morning or midnight he has to get up, unless Trish is in the mood, but the pregnancy turned her really lazy and sleepy.

Dante came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning. He couldn't believe the phone could actually ring that much. He answered the phone with annoyance and it turned out it was Nero. Apparently a horde of demons were attacking Fortuna once again, and it was too much for only Nero to handle it, things were getting out of control, so he called Dante asking for help. Nero told him to bring Vergil too; they were gonna need all the assistance possible. Dante was not pretty convinced with the fact of leaving Trish alone and Nero tried to convince him telling him he had sent Kyrie in a cab to his place, so that she could take care of Trish, they wouldn't be alone and they could be safe (according to Nero that is). Like if _that_ could convince Dante. Kyrie would just keep Trish company, not protect her at all, but he had something in mind.

Vergil was coming up the stairs from the basement where Dante has a secret training room. He had woken up really early, grabbed something to eat and spent the entire morning training. Whenever he's not reading, he's down there training. This room is his favorite.

He was all soaked in sweat and had a small towel around his neck. He opened the door that leads to the laundry room beside the kitchen and went directly to it and opened the fridge to get a cold drink. Dante heard some noise coming from the kitchen and went there too.

"You were training?" Dante asked.

"No, I'm sweating from doing nothing"

"Great" Dante said dryly. "I need you to call Lady and tell her to come here to take care of Trish"

Vergil turned around to look at Dante as he closed the fridge and opened a can of boost drink. "What for?" He complained and frowned.

"Nero needs our help at Fortuna. It seems the demons are back and I'm not leaving Trish alone with Kyrie"

"Kyrie's coming?" Vergil asked after he finished the drink.

"Yeah. Nero sent her here to keep her safe, so Lady is the only one who can protect them"

"I'm not calling her" Vergil said serious.

"Listen Verge. You got yourself into this, so now you have to face her. You're not gonna keep avoiding here forever. I'll meet you in ten minutes, then we'll go" Dante ordered him then went upstairs.

Vergil just squeezed the can madly and threw it to the trash can. He had no choice, Dante was right. So he took the phone and called her.

"It's me" Vergil said cold as Lady answered the phone.

"Well, so you stoop to call..." Lady said bothered.

"I've been busy" He said simply.

"What do you want?"

"I need to ask a favor of you"

"Again?" Lady said cocky.

"I was not referring to that. Dante and I are leaving to Fortuna and he needs you to take care of Trish while we're out"

"Alright. I'll do it, but just for Trish, not for you"

"I understand. I appreciate it anyway"

"And when you two come back, we gotta talk"

Vergil just hung up the phone thinking he would 'escape' from her, but it was just gonna be for a little while until they meet again. Then he'll have no escape. The whole situation just pissed Lady and if you add up the fact that he had just hung up the phone to her, it was like if he had tightened the knot at his neck, all by himself.

Both Dante and Vergil got ready. Vergil was already waiting for Dante downstairs at the office, so he sat down while he waited.

Trish was still asleep, well half-asleep with all the noise Dante was making.

"Dante? Where are you going so early?" Trish asked yawning.

"Vergil and I are going to Fortuna. It seems the demons are back. We won't take long, alright?" He said as he finished dressing up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"But Dante..." Trish sat up abruptly. "...you're leaving me alone?"

"Of course not baby. Lady should be coming any minute"

"The baby's gonna miss you, and so am I" Trish said a little weepy.

"Hey, I'll be back for tonight. You say it as if you weren't seeing me anymore"

"I'm sorry. The pregnancy makes me really sensitive"

Dante just grinned as he put his hand on her belly.

"Oh I'm so fat" Trish pouted.

"Of course not baby, you look so beautiful" He said lovingly and kissed her. The baby started moving and kicking while they kissed. "Hey, someone's excited!" He said as he felt the baby moving so much.

"Tell me about it! He didn't let me sleep through the night!"

Dante just grinned and kissed her forehead, then he rubbed her belly and got close to it. "Hey there, it's your daddy. I got a mission for ya. You have to take care of mommy while I'm out, okay?" He got a kick as an answer. "See, he's taking care of you" He kissed her belly and whispered "...love you"

Dante got up from the bed and was about to go when Trish caught his hand. "I love you Dante"

"I love you too babe" He said as he kissed her hand.

"Take care alright?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dante mocked.

"Dante..."

He just grinned and started to walk away. "Of course I will" He said serious as he opened the door.

"And don't do anything stupid!" Trish said out loud.

"See you later babe!" He left the room and headed downstairs.

Trish got up and headed to the bathroom. She wanted to take a bath and wear a nice, fresh dress; it's the most comfortable during a pregnancy. While she showered, Kyrie arrived, she got the chance to say hello to Dante and Vergil before they left. They were walking down the stairs of the entrance when Lady arrived. Dante entrusted her with the care of Trish. After doing so he headed to the garage beside the entrance stairs to get the car.

Vergil had stood still while she talked to Dante. He kept serious and when Dante went to the garage he meant to follow him. He exchanged glances with her while he intended to go to the garage.

"Vergil.." She said arrogant.

"Lady.." Vergil said cold but polite and continued walking.

Lady turned around to look at him. "I never thought it would be like this"

Vergil stopped his pace and turned to look at her. "I didn't want it to be like this" He said seriously.

"But you made it like this!" She said mad and entered to Dante's place and shut the door strongly.

Vergil tried to stop her but when he was about to move, Dante used the horn to call his attention, making Vergil to turn around.

"C'mon it's getting late" Dante made him a sign to climb in the car.

Vergil got in the car a little annoyed.

"You suck with women, you shouldn't even bother" Dante mocked.

"Shut up Dante! I didn't ask for your opinion, just..." He made a pause. "...drive" He was really upset all of a sudden.

And drive he did. They arrived to Fortuna in around 20 minutes. They couldn't believe the wreckage of the city, could it ever be rebuilt? Dante parked the car at the outskirts of the city. They found Nero two blocks away from there. They helped him out a bit at the city, but the demons just didn't seem to end. More and more were coming. They knew where the source was so they needed to go back to the Castle and destroy that portal that kept activating by itself. They couldn't go all together, so they decided Nero should stay at the city and fight, while they go through the secret passageway to that hidden laboratory to destroy that damn portal for once and for all.

Nero had no choice but to obey them. He kept fighting the demons at the city while Dante and Vergil fought to the bunch of demons inside the Castle's hidden passageway. They didn't have much trouble to eliminate them, the problem was they didn't stop coming either. They were really close to the laboratory when they started to feel a strange power coming from it, they stared at each other like saying _you felt that too? _So they thought it was better to get there fast. They ran and slashed demons on their way; the power was leading them to the laboratory. Everything started to shake, it seemed the entire place was about to tear down to pieces. When Dante touched the door knob to open the door, a strange smoke started to emanate from the inside of the laboratory, it was coming out through the sides and beneath the door. Dante stood still for a moment just like Vergil, then they turned their faces to their backs and saw some sort of sand or dust, and it started coming their way; the demons had turned to dust when this strange smoke touched them, then this smoke returned to the laboratory and was sucked up by the portal. All of it was dragged underneath the door and in mere seconds everything vanished through the portal.

Dante had opened the door just before it was all sucked up by the portal, he saw how the new demons trying to come out the portal were turned to dust and sucked in against their will. An immense power coming from the portal sucked up the demons. But why had these smokes only destroyed and sucked up only the demons when Vergil and him were also half demons, and they didn't even get a scratch. What was that power and those strange smokes? After the smokes vanished through the portal everything turned to normal again, the place was no longer shaking, and the portal had deactivated by itself. Vergil was standing behind Dante, surprised at the scene.

Dante turned over to look at Vergil. "What the hell was that?"

"Did you feel that power? I mean, did you recognize it?" Vergil said agitated.

"Of course I did, but it can't be" Dante said incredulous. "I'm gonna destroy this shit" Dante readied Rebellion and was about to destroy the portal when Vergil stopped him.

"Don't you see it Dante?! We must go to the underworld!" Vergil insisted.

"No! You're the one who's blind here! Trish is close to give birth and I'm not gonna risk my life or hers or even my son's, for some..." Dante hesitated. "...ridiculous suppositions!" He said mad.

"But Dante, are you going to allow any pathetic demon to posses our father's power?" Vergil asked concerned.

"I give a fuck about it! Whoever tries to posses his power, won't be able to control it! Listen to yourself brother, are you gonna let yourself be fooled by ambition and power again?" Dante gave a step back.

The portal started to pulsate, the sides of it started to change their shape into a live organism. Dante shot to it instantly, making it stop the transformation, but it wasn't destroyed.

_Dante, you must leave this place now._ A voice resounded in his head, he barely recognize this manly voice. "Did you hear that?" Dante asked.

"Hear what?" Said Vergil.

Dante started to walk away slowly. He was obeying those wise words. "Brother, this must be a trap"

"Well, it's either that or Sparda is alive" Vergil said serious.

"So what!" Dante started to get really upset. "If he's alive, where the hell was he all these years? He gave a fuck about us!"

Vergil had no reply for that.

"I'm getting the hell out of here" Said Dante as he opened the door. "If you wanna be trapped in hell again, then go ahead. I do want to be there for my son, not leave him alone and be nothimg more than a ghost, just like he did to us!" Dante stepped out of the room.

Vergil stood still and silent. He kept thinking of what Dante had just said, he had never seen or heard him so serious in his entire life. A supposition is not a certainty. Dante had two reasons to go back, Trish and his future son, but what did he have? An attempt of a relationship that just seems to tear apart, a brother who would soon forget about him with his new family (or at least he thought so), and a brother he barely knows. Not a perfect picture; perhaps he could seek that power he forever yearned for.

Dante had stood beside the door, waiting for Vergil's next move. "Are you coming?" He got no reply. "So you don't care for anyone back home..." Dante said disappointed and started to walk away. He wanted Vergil to reconsider, he didn't want to lose his brother again, but it seemed useless. Dante bumped into Nero outside the laboratory. "What are you doing here kid?" Dante asked emotionless.

"I wanted to know what had happened, and if you were okay" Nero said frustrated. "Where's Vergil?"

"I guess he wants to go back to hell" Dante said with a sad look.

"What?!" Nero couldn't understand why. His demonic arm started glowing. "What the..." He approached to the laboratory and entered. He found Vergil still, at the middle of the room, staring to the ground like pensive. Then all of a sudden Yamato started shaking.

Vergil took the sword in both hands and suddenly a ghostly arm came out of the portal and stole Yamato from him. Vergil tried to go through the portal to get it back, but Nero stopped him with his Devil Bringer. And just in time, 'cause just after this demonic, ghostly arm sucked in Yamato through the portal, it simply destroyed by itself.

"No!" Vergil said dryly. He paralyzed. "My Yamato..." He fell to his knees in desperation. But there was nothing he could do, he could no longer go to the underworld. Now he didn't have Yamato again and he would never know why or who possesed the Sparda power.

Nero moved closer to him and put his hand on Vergil's shoulder. "C'mon brother, we gotta get out of here. We'll find a way to get it back" Nero said soothing.

"You don't understand. I can't let any demon have it. It's a powerful sword, in the wrong hands, it can be highly desastrous for this world" Vergil said as he moved his shoulder roughly for Nero to take his hand off him. He stood up and walked to where the artificial portal used to be. He stood there pensive, Nero didn't know what to do so he just kept silent wating for Vergil's next move.

Vergil just turned around and headed to the door, Nero followed him and didn't even say a word. They took the door to the exit and appeared at the beginning of the secret passageway. They got out of the Castle and Nero tried to look for Dante, perhaps he hadn't gone yet. Vergil was so mad that he just kept walking to where Dante had left the car. Nero didn't even want to ask him anything, it seemed he could kill with his mere glare.

Dante had already climbed in his car, but he wanted to wait for if they came back. A couple of minutes passed and after no trace of them, he decided to go. He turned on the car and was about to leave when he heard Nero screaming for him to wait. He waited for them until they climbed in the car too. Dante noticed Vergil was more silent than usual and that he was pretty pissed, but he was happy that he hadn't done a stupid thing, like going back to hell. Dante had a glance at Nero through the rear-view mirror and with simple stares Nero let him know that something was more than wrong. Dante knew his brother well, so he decided it was not the time to ask anything, though he could find out some other way.

The three kept silent the whole journey back home. Dante kept glancing at Vergil as he drove, he was trying to see what was different in him. Until he noticed Yamato was gone. _How could I miss that?_ _How could Vergil lose it?_ The vibe in the car felt tense, they were all counting the minutes to arrive home. Dante couldn't stop thinking of what had happened to Yamato, Vergil would never loose it that easily. Dante had thought everything would come to normal, but things just kept getting worse every time. Dante was not going home like that, they needed to talk first, so he drove to a different place, to a lonely park near the Devil May Cry shop.

"Where are we going?" Nero asked surprised.

"We need to solve this first before going home" Dante said as he parked in front of the park. "Get out of the car!" He commanded them.

Vergil and Nero obeyed him due to the sound of his voice, he seemed mad and worried.

The sun was setting, the sky was colored in a nice pink-red, it was a pretty beautiful sunset; the breeze was fresh, brushing their skin softly. Perfect. But what was hidden in these pleasant atmosphere was far beyond the opposite of perfect.

It was 7:00pm. The girls had spent the day chatting, relaxing. Kyrie had made a delicious meal and was baking an apple pie at the moment. She was busy in the kitchen, leaving Trish and Lady alone in the living room.

Trish was comfortably laid back on the couch, and Lady was sitting beside her on the couch Vergil tends to sit. Trish had been waiting all day to ask her about her affair with Vergil.

"So..." Trish started. "...why hadn't you come to visit me all these months?"

Lady didn't know what to say, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to brake the promise she made to Vergil either. She hesitated for a moment.

"Nero and Kyrie come once every week, no excuses and you don't even call" Trish complained, but she was relaxed.

"Trish, I... something happened. The day of your wedding, Vergil stayed with me at my apartment, and you know one thing led to the other and it just happened"

Trish just raised an eyebrow. She thought of how Dante is far more explicit when coming to details involving sex. She expected a bit more from Lady, but well, Lady was not that kind of person. "So what? You're not a virgin anymore. That's not a reason to stop visiting me, I'm pregnant I need company" She pouted. She was not even a little surprised.

Lady found it strange that Trish hadn't surprised even a bit, but still she told her what Vergil had told her, how things should be and all that, how he wanted things to be.

"Was he good?" Trish asked intriged, trying to get some more information.

"Well... yeah. He was great" Lady said a bit embarrassed.

"Then I just don't see what's the problem" Trish said simply.

"The problem is, he made up all this secret thing just to keep me 'happy', but it was a lie, he never meant it, he just wanted to leave me aside"

"Don't be such melodramatic. I'm sure he likes you, he's just not ready for a relationship yet. He has always been him and him alone, so just give him some time, let him come to you when he wants to and just have your arms opened for him" Trish tried to advice her.

"So I have to wait until he decides to make the next move, even if he takes years to notice?" Lady said bothered.

"Only if you're really interested in him"

Lady changed her expression of uncertainty and just grinned. "Your belly's really grown" She said changing the subject.

Trish raised an eyebrow. "You had to remind me that? I look like a whale" Trish complained.

"Oh shut up, you look beautiful, it's not like really big, just normal I guess" Lady said. "Just for curiosity, do you and Dante still... you know..."

"Believe it or not, Dante still makes love to me, he has to be more gentle and we have to find a comfortable position, but yeah I get pretty horny and he satisfies me like always. He was a little scared at first but then he got used to it and now it's just natural" Trish kept telling.

"Okay, I didn't want to know that much information. A simple yes was enough" Lady complained a bit. She felt a little awkward speaking of sex with Trish. Trish has always been very opened about it, but she just can't get used to that. "When are they coming home?"

"Dante said they should be back at night. They must be arriving any minute"

"Oh and Trish, remember you don't know anything about us"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

While the girls talked, Dante wanted to solve the mystery.

"Where the hell is Yamato!?" Dante yelled to Vergil.

They had gotten out of the car and each of them was standing beside each door. Nero was beside Dante; they were all resting themselves on the car, staring at each other.

"It was swallowed up by the portal" Vergil said serious and dryly.

"What!? How could you let that happen! I knew we should've destroyed that damn portal!" Dante said upset.

"It just happened so fast, a demonic aura stole it from my hands"

"Why didn't you go to get it back!" Dante complained.

"I tried, but Nero stopped me"

Dante turned to look at Nero really mad, then turned to look at Vergil again. "You must get it back before something bad happens"

"I can't. The portal destroyed by itself just after it swallowed up my sword. Whoever stole it from me, doesn't want us in the demon world. And you know it's a possibility that this demon could want Rebellion or even Sparda more likely"

"It could be the same demon that's trying to posses Sparda's power" Dante said quietly, though Vergil heard him well. Nero didn't even know what they were talking about. "You have to find another way to go to the underworld, we can't let any demon have your sword"

"But we can let any demon have our father's power!" Vergil complained.

Dante just glared at him, and Nero couldn't understand a thing. Why don't they tell him anything? He has the right to know too.

"Okay. I agree with you, but we can't do it now" Said Vergil.

"Yeah, it's better if we wait till the baby borns" Dante said pensive.

"There must be more hidden portals in the city" Said Nero.

"Yes there are. The thing is to find out where" Said Dante. "Right now, we're going home, but do not mention any of this. I don't want to worry Trish. Until we find out what is going on, not a word to anyone, alright?"

Both Vergil and Nero nodded.

"Okay then, let's head home. Get in the car" Dante said emotionless.

Vergil could notice Dante's worry in his face. He was sure Trish would notice instantly that something was wrong, she knows Dante more than anything, and Dante won't be able to hide something of this sort for long.

"Act normal" Dante said as they arrived to the Devil May Cry. He parked the car in the garage. Then they got off the car and headed to the front doors.

When Dante opened the door, both Trish and Lady turned to look at them. Trish was so happy to see Dante, that she jumped off from the couch and ran to hug him.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?" Dante asked as he embraced her too.

"I missed you. I had a bad feeling, so I'm just so happy that you're back" Trish said as she grabbed Dante from both cheeks and kissed him.

"I missed you too baby" Dante said softly after the kiss. He wore a serious expression. Vergil nudged him on the side, and so he faked a smile.

"Everything's okay hun?" Trish asked frowning.

Dante was the one to say to act normal and he was the only one that just couldn't.

"Mmmm, what's that smell?" Nero said with perfect timing. Just in time to evade Trish's questions.

"The pie's ready!" Kyrie said as she came from the kitchen holding the pie in her hands. Hot, steamy, just made, delicious apple pie.

"Just in time" Vergil said as they all headed to the kitchen, following Kyrie to get a piece of pie.

Dante meant to go to the kitchen too, but Trish blocked his way and looked at him seriously. Vergil noticed so he stood before the kitchen door. Trish kept staring at Dante, trying to read his face. She raised an eyebrow expecting an answer.

"Babe, I swear everything's fine" He said with a hesistant voice. "Can you tell your mom to believe me?" Dante said as he crouched a bit and talked to her belly. The moment Dante put his hand on her belly, the baby reacted to his touch, even the baby could feel his worry and started moving a lot. Dante gulped.

"Dante, we gotta talk" Trish said seriously.

Dante straightened himself up and had a glance at Vergil whom made him a sign to shut up.

"Listen babe, whatever happened, we'll solve it" Said Dante.

The moment he said that Vergil hit himself on the forehead, shook his head and just entered to the kitchen instead.

"I don't want you to worry about it" Dante said serious and caring.

"So something did happen" Trish said pensive. "Where's Yamato?"

Dante couldn't tell when had she noticed that. Vergil was near the door, eavesdropping. When he heard she mentioned the sword, he just opened his eyes in surprise and just moved away from the door. He didn't want to hear anything more.

"The only thing I'm gonna tell you is that he no longer has it, but we'll find a way to get it back"

"So once again, a crazy demon wants to make a strange ritual for Sparda" Trish said referring to the recent incident in Fortuna.

If only she knew Sparda's power seems to have been stolen, awaken or whatever. Not even they knew what was going on.

Trish kept thinking. "Dante, if they took Yamato, don't you think they could be after Sparda now?" Trish said a little agitated.

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. I know you, but please don't worry too much for something of no importace. Right now, what matters to me is you and our son, so forget about the rest. With me you're safe so forget about it" Dante said really serious.

"So you're gonna pretend nothing's happening?"

"We had a long day. I haven't eaten today, and all I want is to eat something and have some rest. Do you think that can be possible?" Dante said it in such a cold way that Trish just nodded and paralyzed. He took a deep breath then put his hand around her waist and headed to the kitchen.

Vergil noticed a change in their looks as they walked in to the kitchen, but it was better to keep things that way.

They all had a piece of pie, except for Trish, all of a sudden she just didn't feel like eating. The boys were really hungry so Kyrie prepared them something for dinner, just after they had dessert.

It was getting late. Since Fortuna was a mess again, Nero didn't have that much desire to go back, not just yet. Dante offered them one of the empty rooms in his place and they took it. He even asked Lady to stay, but she refused. So Vergil offered to at least give her a ride home. She accepted that. At least thet way, she could have a chance to talk to him.

Trish arranged the empty room for Nero and Kyrie so they could settle in. Lady said goodbye and left with Vergil. He borrowed Dante's car obviously.

Vergil didn't say a word, he'd let her do the talking.

"Vergil..." She said as he drove. "I just wanted to let you know that it's okay if you wanna take your time to decide what you really want. I understand you're not ready, neither am I. Take your time, just let me know when you decide something. And keep in mind we're not getting any younger" Lady said hesitant. She was nervous.

Vergil kept silent. He didn's even seem to want to say something. He didn't look at her, he just kept driving and never changed his serious expression, till they finally arrived to her place. He got off the car and opened the door for her. He followed her to the apartment. She opened the door and entered, then she turned around to look at him.

"Thanks" She said shyly.

"You're welcome" Vergil whispered.

Lady started to feel nervous again. "Well then... goodnight"

Did he really want to say goodnight? Hell no! Instead he just looked at her so penetratingly and started kissing her desperately. He pulled her closer to him very tightly and made his way inside her apartment. He shut the door behind them. One thing led to the other and they ended up having sex again; well that was his original plan.

This time Lady hoped and prayed he wouldn't run away. That he'd still be there when she wakes up. And so they fell asleep after two rounds. It was around 4:00am when Lady woke up by chance. She slowly turned to the other side and found it empty. _Damn! Is he just using me? _Then she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. It was him, he hadn't gone, he just went to the bathroom. He returned to bed and found her awaken. She relaxed.

"I hope my actions speak more than my words" He said as he sat next to her.

"Well yeah, considering you don't say a word at all. It's just that sometimes I don't really get what you mean"

"You don't have to" He said simply. "Goodnight" He said as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed to go.

_Again?_ "You're leaving..." She didn't even mean it as a question.

"Before they start to speculate"

She should've known. She slightly shook her head and grinned. She could take that, she was actually starting to get used to it. "Call me" She mocked.

Vergil just smirked and left. When he arrived at Dante's, he stealthily opened the door so no one would notice him. He shut the door behind him and when he thought it was safe, he crossed the living room to take the stairs, and then Nero came out of the kitchen. They both stood still for a second.

"You lost on your way back?" Nero said sarcastic.

Vergil just raised an eyebrow. "Shut up Nero" He said cold and continued his way upstairs. Nero followed him.

Vergil stood before the door of his room and turned to look at Nero who was about to enter to the room beside his. "What were you doing up?"

To what Nero replied. "I just went for a glass of water"

"Goodnight" Vergil said roughly and entered to his room.

"Goodnight..." Nero said a bit surprised at Vergil's sudden anger. "Man, who would have thought that Vergil was that lewd and sly" He said quietly to himself. "At least I'm not the only one who's not having sex" He heard a noise coming from the end of the hall, well the end from where he was standing. He felt a little curious so he followed the noise which led him to Dante's room. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought him back. He put his ear close to the door to hear anything. He heard Dante and Trish's soft moans of pleasure, and a slight creak of the bed. _What! They still have sex? This is what I get for being too nice! _He slightly shook his head and went back to sleep.

Why are Dante and Trish having sex passed 4:00am? Here it goes.

Trish arranged the room for Nero and Kyrie, when she finished putting clean sheets to the bed and had all set for them, she let them in and made sure they didn't need anything else, she wished them goodnight and went to bed with Dante. The fact was that she was still uneasy about what Dante told her, she couldn't help it. By the time she came in to the room, Dante was already in bed, he was wearing just a pair of shorts. He wasn't asleep, but he was laid on his side and had his eyes closed; he barely twitched when Trish came in, he was really tired though. Since he told her the situation, they turned dry with each other, they were both tense. So when she entered to the room and found him 'asleep' she didn't mind. She changed her clothes into a comfortable nightgown and readied to sleep. She put to bed close to Dante and tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. Her belly didn't quite let her sleep as she wanted. She turned to one side, then to the other, but she just didn't feel right. She gave up and just laid on her back. She needed Dante's touch to feel safe and comfy. Dante noticed her troubles to sleep so he rolled over to his other side to look at her. He felt her a little desperate so he tried to calm her down. He laid on his side, resting his head on his halfly-flexed arm. He stared at her then started to brush her arm with his fingertips, then it turned into a caress. She breathed in deeply then opened her eyes.

"I thought you were asleep" She said softly.

"I can't sleep" He whispered. He stroke her hair, curling his fingers smoothly. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise we'll solve this. It's gonna be alright" He said soothing.

Trish just nodded. She started to relax so much that she started yawning. Dante rubbed her belly to ease the baby too. His touch always calms the baby. He kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight babe".

"Goodnight..." She whispered after a deep breath. Then she fell asleep.

Dante kept watching her as she slept, for a little while, smiling. He was still caressing her skin, until he yawned too. He settled the pillow and sank his head on it. He laid on his side, facing to her. He fell asleep too.

A couple of hours passed when he started having nightmares. He kept dreaming about a strange demon possesing Sparda's power and killing Trish and their son. The human world turned into an endless chaos, eternal darkness enveloped the world. In his dream, he wasn't strong enough to protect what was his, much less the rest of the world and he'd perish, together with the rest.

In real life, he kept rolling from one side to the other, uneasy, sweating and groaning. He laid on his back and grasped tightly from the sheets, the sweat rolled down his forehead and his bare chest. His eyes tightly shut, moved fast and his expression of terror made the nightmare seem real.

Trish woke up due to the audible and suffered groans from Dante. She turned her face towards Dante and saw tears coming out of his eyes. He started to wet the sheets from all the sweat. He seemed to be suffering a lot; she tried to wake him up, but couldn't. After a moment, Dante simply woke up screaming her name.

"Trish nooooo!" He yelled as he sat up abruptly.

"Dante, it's alright. It was just a bad dream" She said soothing as she sat up too and embraced him.

Dante held her tight, he didn't want to let go. They stayed like that for a while, until Dante calmed down a bit. He was breathing heavily, until her every touch relaxed him.

What kind of protection was he showing to her acting like that? But his dreams are something he just can't control.

"You're really tense" She said as she started massaging his shoulders and his back.

Dante took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Trish. I'm supposed to be the one to protect you and look at me..."

"Dante, don't be that rough to yourself. No one could take care of me better than you do" She smiled.

Dante looked deep into her eyes and kissed her profoundly. The brush of their lips made their bodies weaken and give in to each other. Since they had company at the house, they tried to keep it down though and they did, but they didn't expect Nero would get up, and he had due to Dante's screams during sleep. Anyway, nothing Nero didn't know about.

Dante and Trish made love so nice and slowly for almost an hour. Their barely audible moans seemed like louder in the silence of the night. The quiet but deep moans resounded in their ears, heating up the atmosphere and themselves and making it even more pleasurable. _Oh it felt so good to liberate all that tension and cum._ It had been so good that they ended up exhausted and they fell asleep. They had relaxed much so the least expected was a nice, deep, long sleep. Though for Dante it would be the opposite.

The time had come, Dante and Trish were at the hospital, she was giving birth to a handsome boy, then it seemed it was over but it wasn't, there was another boy, twins. The doctor surprised 'cause he hadn't noticed before that it wasn't only a child but four. Yeah four in a row. Dante just passed out, he couldn't believe it. Two boys and two girls and each pair were twins. What were they gonna do with four kids? The only thing they had left to do was giving them the life they deserved.

Dante needed to work a lot now, and the jobs weren't that great. Time passed fast like a turn of a page, the kids were six months now. It was tiresome to keep them entertained, to feed them, to put them to sleep. Oh they could barely sleep at night. As the kids started growing, they turned even more devilish, and started to develop their power. They loved to be running and electrocuting everything and everyone around the house, making a complete mess; breaking stuff, screaming and fighting with each other. Oh the only thing Dante could wish for was a complete night of sleep.

One day, Trish was out shopping, (they wouldn't go out all together, that could be desastrous) so Dante was in charge of the kids. He laid down on the couch to have some rest while the kids were having their brunch at the kitchen. He fell asleep in seconds when suddenly he was awoken by loud screams.

"Oh now what? Those little devils..." Dante said tired. He went to the kitchen and found the kids fighting all around the place.

They had spilled milk on the floor, they were throwing food to each other, using their powers with no control, breaking plates and everything else they found. Dante just freaked out; they turned the place into a complete mess in just a few seconds. He yelled to the kids to stop, and they did. The only problem now was that they were all talking at the same time, raising their voices to be heard, acusing each other of everything. Their voices turned into loud screams, then cries. Dante just couldn't take it anymore, he was close to lose his head. He just shook his head in disbelief and between sobs and cries all he heard was _daddy, daddy, daddy _a million times and more cries and sobs. He could almost hear Trish when she'd arrive, screaming for all the mess. He put his hands at his head and yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Dante woke up screaming. He sat up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Dante, Dante are you alright?" Trish woke up with his screams. She put her hand on his back, rubbing slightly.

He turned to look at her and he strangely smiled. "You're still pregnant" He felt such a relief when he saw her belly.

Trish frowned. "Are you having bad dreams again?"

"A living nightmare I'd say"

"Did you dream our baby was killed?"

"No. I dreamt we had four kids _at_ _once_. That was surely a living hell. They were highly destructive" Dante said still panting.

Trish almost laughed. "You're just afraid of being a father"

"I'm not" Dante complained.

"Yes you are, but that's completely normal. Specially when the time is coming. I'm afraid too. But when we have our son in our arms, all that fear will disappear. You're gonna be a great father Dante" She said with a smirk.

"You think?" He grinned. "You'll be a great mother" He said lovingly.

Trish kept thinking of Dante's dream. "Were they all boys?"

"No. Two boys and two girls"

"Were they cute?" Trish wondered. She couldn't wait to have their baby in her arms.

"Of course! They looked like me, you couldn't expect less. And the girls looked like you but with white hair, so they were absolutely beautiful"

"Oh Danteee..." Trish got a little excited.

Dante looked at her deep into her eyes and frowned. "What is it babe?"

"You still want to have more kids right?" She said expectantly.

Dante thought about it for a second. That thing he told Nero of raising his own army had come true, well in his dreams that is. Maybe he'd reconsider. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, of course babe, just not in a while" He hesitated.

"Oh Dante, I can't wait to meet our baby!" Trish said excited.

"Just a couple more weeks"

"Okay, now I want to sleep. You haven't let me sleep all night. Maybe now I'll dream about our kids"

"Sorry" Dante said shy then kissed her goodnight. They went back to sleep.

The birth of their eldest son was soon to come. And something more was awaiting them.

* * *

**AN:** A new uncertainty, Sparda, what happened to him, to his power, who's trying to posses his power, what happened to Yamato. What happened to the mayor. Everything will be solved next chapter which will be the baby's birth. And if everything comes out nicely, it'll be the last, if not, there will be one more. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, my only mission is to keep you entertained.

Leave your reviews, remember they're what I feed from. If I don't eat I won't feel like writing. ;)

Have a nice day or night and till next time. :D


End file.
